A Mafiosi in Hogwarts? Well Damn!
by MKOfficial357
Summary: Tsuna Sawada, Heir to two Families in Italy and Japan is sent to Hogwarts on a mission. Check out Voldy and his minions' threat level to 'Business' and if required take 'em out. Well, that was the plan anyway. Now our dear protagonist has found himself between pranksters, petty house rivalries and feelings for a certain Lady in Slytherin. Ultimate Chaos. Marauders Era. TsunaxOC.
1. Target 1: The Mission

_AN: Hello people. It's been a long, long time. Yes, I know what you all must be thinking, 'Where the hell have you been?' and 'Why have you started a new story altogether?' I would like to say that the story, 'Fairy Tail's Resident Phoenix Slayer' will continue. I have not dropped it. It's just that since I have started University in September, I am not getting any time to complete it. I would really want to apologize to all those who eagerly await the next chapter of that story. I promise it will be there._

 _I just got an idea of this story out of the blue and thought 'oh... I think this will be fun.' and wrote it. I couldn't decide on a title of this story so right now I have just settled with 'A Mafiosi in Hogwarts? Well Damn!' I know, not exactly a catchy name but what can I do? What you guys can do is send me a title name on PM. Send it to me and I will decide on the best one. When I put the new title I will also acknowledge the person who sent it to me._

 _So I will just give a brief scenario about this story. It is an AU. It is an AU to KHR, Harry Potter and the Real World, the world where you and I live. That is something I'm sure y'all will notice. Still if any questions, PM or write it down in the comments._

 _1\. Just assume that the Vongola and by extension the Mafia is much older. So like there are a few more greats between Tsuna and Giotto._

 _2\. After handing control of the Vongola to Ricardo, Vongola Secondo. Giotto went to Japan with his guardians and formed the Sawada Family. With Giotto changing his name to Ieyasu Sawada._

 _3\. The Sawada Family under Giotto had done something to gain approval of the Emperor of Japan and were given the title of one of the Great Noble Families of Japan._

 _4\. Tsuna's actual Grandfather, i.e. Iemitsu's father, Ietsuna is featured in this story. So like, he's alive and everything._

 _5\. I have got in characters and families from other mangas and animes and even a few movies. Good luck in recognizing them throughout the story. (Please don't burn me for doing this. I always wanted to do this. SHOW ME SOME MERCY, SARGE!)_

 _6\. This story is set in the Marauders Era._

 _7\. This story is a Tsuna x OC_

 _8\. There are no bashings in this story... At least not yet._

 _9._ "Language" is English

 _"Language"_ is Italian

 **"Language"** is Japanese

10\. All Flashbacks will be narrated in Italics font. But the speech pattern will be as shown above

 _Lastly, thank you for reading my rant. And please enjoy the story. Oh BTW, I don't own Harry Potter, KHR or its Characters. They are too cool to be owned by someone as insignificant as me._

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Vongola Private Jet. En-route to London Heathrow from Tokyo Narita. Somewhere above Kazakhstan. Night – time.**

In a black colored private jet, some 35,000 feet above sea level, a brunette is sitting in one of the luxurious armchairs of the plane. Held in his hand is a black file, which had the words CLASSIFIED and TOP SECRET, with the emblems of the Sawada, Vongola and Yotsuba Families, stamped on it.

The name of this youth is Tsunayoshi Sawada, also called Tsuna by his friends and family. He is the 15-year-old heir to the Great Noble Family of Sawada, one of the Five Great Noble Families of Magical Japan, and the Vongola Crime Family of Italy. He is also one of the candidates of the succession of the Yotsuba Family, one of the Ten Master Clans of Magical Japan.

Tsuna has an aristocratic face, which could easily be seen as handsome. He has fluffy brown hair, which spiked towards different directions, but with a bit of hair gel was made to look much neater. He has a sharp chin and a sharp nose, which further defined his aristocratic looks. His thin lips were set in a straight line. His eyes were soft, brown and something else, which made him look much more mature than your average 16-year-old.

In front of Tsuna, another toddler was sleeping with his eyes open. The toddler was dressed in a suit, with a fedora on the head and a green colored chameleon perched on the fedora. The name of this toddler is Reborn, The World's Greatest Hitman, Former Sun Arcobaleno and the Consigliere or Internal Advisor to Vongola the Xth and Godfather to Tsuna.

With a sigh, Tsuna closed the file and thought, ' **How did I get dragged into this? Oh yeah…** '

* * *

 _Flashback_

" **I'm home**! _" Tsuna called once he entered through the doorway of his house._

" **Welcome back, Young Master, how was your day today?** _" Ayame, the head maid of the Sawada Household asked, after bowing her head in respect to the Young Master and Heir of the house._

 **"Oh, hello there Ayame. My day was good, thank you. Do you know where everyone is** **?"** _Tsuna responded._

 **"Your mother, Lady Nana and your grandmother, Lady Aguri have, at the request of Young Master Lambo, Young Master Futa, and Young Mistress I-Pin, taken them to watch a movie. Reborn-sama, Lal-sama, and Basil-sama have accompanied them as bodyguards. Tatsuya-sama is still at the FLT headquarters and Miyuki-sama has accompanied him. All of them should be back by dinnertime. Lastly, your grandfather, Lord Ietsuna has requested you to meet him in his office after you freshen up.** **"** _Ayame reported._

 **"Very well. Please inform grandfather that I will be there in 15-20 minutes after I freshen up and wear some more presentable clothing.** **"** _Tsuna requested, but both of them knew it was more of an order, which just looked like a request._

 **"Of course. I shall do it at once.** **"** _Ayame replied, before once again dipping her head in a short bow and turning on her heels towards his grandfather's office to inform him._

 _Seeing that the conversation was over, Tsuna turned towards the opposite direction to go to his room._

* * *

 _After freshening up and changing clothes, Tsuna made his way to his grandfather's office. Once he reached, he politely knocked at the door. A gruff "_ _ **come in**_ _" told him that his grandfather was expecting him. So he opened the door and let himself in._

 _Ietsuna's POV_

 _Ietsuna Sawada was, simply put, an intimidating man to look at. Even at the age of 77, he still had the body and strength of a man in his mid-30s or younger._

 _The Ninth Head of the Great Noble Family of Sawada had lost his right eye, early on in his youth, when he was posted in the Indochina region of Asia, during World War 2. He lost it to a wizard from Britain, against whom he had been locked in a ferocious duel with. Because the skill level of both men was of such high quality, both men ended in a stalemate. With Ietsuna losing his right eye and the British Wizard having a large and deep gash on his upper body that extended from his left shoulder to his right hip. Both men easily knew that their wounds would never completely heal. Even though they were enemies, both men had started to hold each other in high respect. With a nod to each other, both men retreated back to their camps for medical attention._

 _Both men never saw each other again._

 _Even when Ietsuna was part of one of the magical assault squadron sent from Japan to help the American, British and other European Wizards to finally lay siege on Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald's Headquarters, Nürmengard. While the Non-magical forces dealt with Adolf Hitler in Berlin. Both men never saw each other again._

 _-Linebreak-_

 _Ietsuna Sawada was brought out of his reverie by his grandson and heir bowing towards him and looking straight into his eyes. Well, in this case, it would be eye, since the right eye socket was covered by an eye-patch._

 **"Reminiscing again, Grandpa?"** _Tsuna asked with a mischievous smirk._

 **"Reminiscing about the time I asked your Grandma out on a date for the first time,"** _Ietsuna replied cheekily with a large smile on his face._

 **"Alright. Dangerous territory. Not gonna go there.** **"** _Tsuna replied with his hands up in a motion of surrender and a flustered expression._

" **Awww… Come on Tsu-chan you know you like hearing about the old school romance of your grandparents and parents. No need to be shy about it.** " _Ietsuna teased his 'adorably-cute-grandson-when-flustered'._

" **No. I don't. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have called me for something important. We already tease and take friendly jabs at each other on the dinner table anyway.** _" Tsuna replied, with a straight voice._

" _ **Y**_ **es. I have called you for something important.** _" Ietsuna said seriously, not before mumbling something about '_ **i** **nnocent grandchildren getting too serious about everything** _ **'**_ _._

" **What is it?** _" Tsuna asked, straightening up at the serious voice of his grandfather, silently praying it was not another family offering their daughter to marry him. He was so done with that bullshit._

" **A mission. Authorized by me i.e. Your Grandfather, your Maternal Aunt, Maya Yotsuba and your Paternal Great-Uncle, Timoteo di Vongola.** _" Ietsuna said while sliding him a black folder._

 _Tsuna quickly skimmed through the contents of the folder before blurting out, "_ **I'll have to go to Britain?** _"_

" **Yes** , _" Ietsuna replied._

" **How long is this mission supposed to be?** _" Tsuna asked._

" **A year and a half. Probably two.** _" Ietsuna replied promptly._

" **What about my academics?** _" Tsuna asked uneasily._

" **We have already asked the Departments of Education and International Relations of the Japanese Ministry of Magic to contact their British counterparts to quickly move forward a Transfer Request. From Mahoutokoro School of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for two years. I suppose all of your documents should arrive in three days.** _" Ietsuna explained._

" **So I'll have to give my NEWTS at Hogwarts then?** _" Tsuna asked again._

" **Yes. But if you want to, you can still complete you NEWTS in Japan, considering over here it is taken when a student is 18 years of age. I wouldn't be worried about it. Your OWL scores were quite impressive. Well except Divination. Considering they gave you an Acceptable just for appearing at the exams.** _" Ietsuna explained again._

" **My friends…** _" Tsuna started._

" **Reborn will send a copy of the folder you are holding to your Guardians. Your parents i.e. Iemitsu and Nana, your cousin Tatsuya, and your Ryo-Sensei already know of your mission. As for your other friends, we will just cook up an excuse, don't worry. Timoteo is going to send a man too. It is not Reborn though since that guy has got bigger fish to fry than this. Any more questions?** _" Ietsuna finished._

" **When do I leave?** _" Tsuna finally asked after a few moments of thinking over._

" **You will have a Vongola Private Jet waiting for you at Tokyo's Narita Airport. Your flight leaves at 0000 hours on 20 August, 20XX. You'll be flying directly from Narita, Tokyo to Heathrow, London. One of the Vongola's people will brief you about the rest of the details in your hotel room.** _" Ietsuna replied._

" **Very well.** _"_

" **Now then, Let's have dinner. I think everyone has arrived and are probably waiting for us.** _"_

" **Of course, grandfather. Let's go.** _"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

' **Yeah, that's how it happened. Though the party that was held a few days later was really fun and chaotic.'** Tsuna thought fondly. All of his friends and family had come. He surely did find his Guardian's antics hilarious.

" **Oh well, guess I'll take one more look at the file before I catch a few Z's,** " Tsuna mumbled to himself and opened the file, once again regretting doing so.

* * *

For the Recipient **Tsunayoshi Sawada's** eyes only

By order of **Ietsuna Sawada IX** , **Timoteo di Vongola IX** , and **Maya Yotsuba**

Mission Type **: Espionage, Search and Destroy**

Mission Rating **:** **Crimson, Omega**

License to Kill **: Granted**

 **Mission Details:** You are to go as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and ascertain the level of threat, **Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort** and his followers the ' **Death Eaters** ' pose to the general population of Great Britain and all **F** **amily Assets** present in the same country. You are also to determine whether the conflict will **spill** out of **British soil**. **Observe and take action at your own discretion**. A weekly report is expected. If not possible, one report every two weeks shall suffice.

Mission Status: **Active**

 _This is an official mission. As such this order may be presented to the Vindice as Proof of Action._

* * *

" **Fuck.** " That was the only word that left Tsuna's mouth when he re-read the mission order for perhaps the hundredth time.

" _Fuck indeed, Lazy-Tsuna._ " Came the high-pitched voice of the toddler sitting in front of him.

" _I thought you were sleeping,_ " Tsuna said, completely used to his Godfather's antics.

" _I was. Your eloquent words woke me up._ " Reborn replied.

" _Sorry._ "

" _Don't worry about it. Now sleep, my dear Godson. Right now, we are only halfway through Kazakhstan and we still have a lot of distance to cover. I'll wake you up when we are halfway through Germany; to give you time to freshen up. A Boss must be well rested."_ Reborn said.

" _Si, Padrino,_ " Tsuna said and closed his eyes. A while later light snores started sounding from him.

Satisfied, Reborn dimmed the cabin lights of the jet, pulled down his fedora and once again went back to sleep.

* * *

Omake

All of Tsuna's friends and family had quite different reactions when they were told of Tsuna's upcoming departure.

Tsuna's Guardians, for example, who knew of the mission, had the following reaction.

Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna's right-hand man, Storm Guardian and best friend, was contemplating whether or not should he try to strangle Tsuna's Grandfather for sending his beloved Boss and best friend for such a dangerous mission, with no immediate backup or immediate extraction, if things go south. He was being calmed by a smiling Takeshi Yamamoto. " **Tsuna! If you have any problems please call your loyal Right – Hand man. If all methods fail, even telepathy will work." "Sure Hayato. I'll keep that in mind."**

Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsuna's left-hand man, Rain Guardian, and best friend was trying to calm Hayato down with a smile and a laugh, and stop him from strangling his boss's grandfather. Though even he had some reservations about it and was worried about his Boss and best friend. However, he knew Tsuna could easily manage a mission like this. " **Ha ha ha Tsuna, exactly what Hayato said. Hook us up if there are any problems." "Damn straight I will."**

Ryohei Sasagawa, Tsuna's Sun Guardian and honorary big brother, kept on yelling how EXTREME the mission was. He wished Tsuna the best of luck for his mission and told Tsuna to call any of his Guardians at any time in case he needed help. " **Your mission sounds EXTREME Sawada!" "It is. Looks like I'll be causing chaos in Britain now."**

Kyouya Hibari, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, and cousin, simply told him, " **Carnivore, make sure your fangs don't dull in that annoying, herbivorous, British stick – waving school. Or else, I'll bite you to death." "Sir, Yes Sir."** Tsuna didn't doubt his vicious cousins' claim for one second.

Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, Tsuna's Mist Guardians, also wished him luck in their own way. Chrome told him **"** **G** **ood luck, Bossu"** and kissed him on the cheeks while Mukuro told him **"Kufufufufu,** **don'** **t die or else I wouldn't be able to possess your body, Tsunayoshi-kun." "Thank you, Chrome." "And you piss-off, ya Pineapple Pervert."**

Of course, Mukuro's statement just started a new wave of chaos in Tsuna's house with all of his guardians (except Chrome. God Bless that girl.) shouting and yelling and fighting over each other. A scene Tsuna was so used to that he didn't even bat an eyelash at their antics and just calmly drank his hot chocolate.

His little siblings, on the other hand, Lambo, Futa, and I-Pin just started bawling on why was their Tsuna-nii leaving for such a long-term mission and when would he come back. Tsuna promised to write to them every week and try to visit during the Christmas holidays. **"Waaahhh! Tsuna-nii, why are you going for so long? Lambo-sama will miss you. So will Futa and Tail Head." "He is right, Tsuna-nii *Sniff*" "There, there. Don't worry, I will write to you guys every week ok? And Lambo, stop calling I-Pin Tail Head. That is very rude. I will also try to visit for Christmas ok?"**

Even Tsuna's perverted mentor, Ryo Saeba, managed to come, though Tsuna was a 100% sure, he got rejected by at least 50 women he may have flirted with on the way to his house. When Tsuna asked him, " **So, Ryo – Sensei, how many women rejected you on the way over here?** " Ryo proudly said " **75 women. But I shall never give up. It is my dream to sleep with all the women in the world,** " while giving Tsuna a thumbs-up. This just made Tsuna and his two fellow cohorts, Tatsuya Shiba, Tsuna's cousin and Masaki Ichijou, the Scion of the Ichijou Clan, facepalm at their mentor's antics.

The rest of his immediate and extended family that included his mother, grandmother, cousins, aunt's, uncles and various other people told him to be careful at all times in their own way.

At the end of the day though, Tsuna couldn't ask for a more chaotic bunch of families and friends.

* * *

 _AN: So there you have it, folks. The first chapter of my new story. I know it seems a bit rushed, please forgive me. Please write down in the comments section your thoughts and ideas on what you feel about it. It will help a poor soul like me know that there are people who are reading it and want to see it become better. Also, I should remind y'all that it has been a long time since I have written a fanfic, so please go easy on me for a while, because I'm still trying to find my bearings. Buut on that note, I love you guys and once again thanks for reading._


	2. Target 2: London and Iemitsu

_AN: Hello everyone, once again to my new story 'A Mafiosi at Hogwarts? Well Damn!' (Not a catchy name). All those who are new welcome and those who followed and favorited this story in the previous chapter, Thank You very much. Now it's time to reply to all those comments:_

 _To 'loldelegate': Thank you for viewing my story as interesting. Your suggestion does have a point. But honestly, Mahouka is not the only crossover. You'll see soon._

 _To 'yukina140292': Thank You Very Much! Don't worry here it is._

 _To 'rozielrie': Ooohh Mama. You, my friend, are so close... Yet so far, on knowing the identity of the British Wizard who fought Ietsuna Sawada during World War 2. Let me explain. It is not Alastor Moody. Period. And it definitely is not Albus Dumbledore either. He was still hiding behind Hogwarts during that time and making Newt Scamander do the work (Not that I have any issues with the cast of Fantastic Beasts 2. Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore?! Absolutely Lit!). I will tell you though that my female OC Character is related to the British Wizard. You can continue guessing. Ietsuna Sawada will have absolutely zero problems with Tsuna and the female OC being together. I can tell you that._

 _Once again guys,_ "Language" is English, _"Language"_ is Italian and **"Language"** is Japanese.

 _Now then Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show_

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Vongola Private Jet. En–route to London Heathrow from Tokyo Narita. German Airspace. Early morning.**

" _Lazy–Tsuna, wake up. I said wake up, Lazy–Tsuna."_ A high–pitched voice called.

" **Mm… 5 more minutes Mom."** Another sleepy voice replied.

" _Lazy–Tsuna, get your ass up. Or I'll tell Ayame where you have hidden your stash of Playboy Collectors Edition Magazines and Playboy Special Edition Magazines."_ Reborn, the owner of the high-pitched voice, said.

The figure under the covers stopped twitching and moving as if it was considering the words. Suddenly the covers lifted to the face of a very frightened brunette who only had the look of pure fear and terror in his eyes.

" _Nooooooo! Don't tell her! She'll burn the entire collection! I worked really hard on collecting it!"_ The brunette, who is also our dear protagonist, Tsuna, screamed.

" _Well well, to think that threatening your soft-porn collection would make you wake up. Looks like I'll have to remember that."_ Reborn said with a smirk on his face that completely said 'I've-got-more-blackmail-material-on-you'.

" _Jesus Christ! I thought I was a goner there for a minute. Where the hell are we?"_ Tsuna asked, completely ignoring Reborn's statement and smirk.

" _Just entered German Airspace. Though the time it took to wake you up, we almost crossed half of it. Tsuna, go take a bath and make yourself look presentable. We're gonna have breakfast in the jet."_ Reborn informed and ordered.

" _Oh… What's for breakfast?"_ Tsuna asked while getting up from his seat.

" _We're having a Full English Breakfast."_ Reborn replied.

" _OK then. Guess I'll quickly freshen up. Tell me the day's plan during breakfast."_ Tsuna replied, before making his way to the shower and lavatory installed in the jet.

" _Hm. I'll have everything ready for you to see till then."_ Reborn replied

* * *

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Tsuna came out of the bathroom and quickly went into the walk-in closet in front of him to change. Before doing that though, he made sure to look left and right, to make sure there were no airhostesses, because Tsuna would not be responsible for what would happen if any of those airhostesses saw his rather 'too-toned-to-perfection-upper-body'.

 **'Honestly, what was up with Vongola hiring the most prettiest airhostesses to run the private jets catering. It is just like an *** **ahem** *** accident waiting to happen.'** Tsuna thought while he was changing into, as Reborn put it, his 'work clothes'.

Tsuna was wearing a black, pinstriped suit, with an orange undershirt and a black tie, which was held by a rather expensive tiepin. On his left wrist was an Omega Seamaster 300 wristwatch (The most expensive one. Vongola had made sure of that). His shoes were The Verrocchio Dress Shoe in Burgundy from Bolvaint, Paris. Tsuna remembered seeing the price tag of this one. It nearly gave him a heart attack.

Honestly, Tsuna really didn't like wearing outfits that were really expensive. However, he knew that almost all the elders in the family would castrate him if he ever went into an important function dressed in just a hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. Also there was the fact that he was the confirmed Heir of two, very strong and very influential families and a candidate for succession of the third (secretly Tsuna prayed his Aunt wouldn't pick him to be the next head of the Yotsuba Family. Famous last words). Therefore, he has to dress as a man of his station even if he has to suck it up and just do it.

After doing a final once over on his outfit, Tsuna went to his hair and once again, to his dismay, it was all spiked up in the most ridiculous ways. Sighing he took a bit of hair gel and ran it around his hair, to get his desired hairstyle. He saw it as neat. The girls in Mahoutokoro saw it as sexy, not that Tsuna knew of it. He's quite dense in the areas that concern the fairer sex.

* * *

 **Vongola Private Jet. En–route to London Heathrow from Tokyo Narita. Above the English Channel. Morning.**

" _Looking good, Tsuna."_ Reborn complimented his Godson's choice of clothes. He was glad to see that unlike his other pipsqueak student currently residing in the Cavallone Mansion in Italy, ( _That boy better not have run away from his paperwork again_ ) Tsuna didn't have to be hammered down the reasons of wearing proper clothes befitting someone at his station.

Tsuna knew that being part of a Great Noble Family meant he had to follow a few rules and customs, even if he wasn't a fan of them. But his current student/Godson followed them. Reborn also knew Tsuna would rather die than ever embarrass his Family on the Public Platform.

" _Feeling good, Reborn."_ Tsuna said with a smile that could easily melt the hearts of young women and also a few men. _"Now then, let's have some breakfast."_ Tsuna said while nodding to one of the airhostesses to serve them their breakfast.

* * *

 **Same time. Somewhere else.**

During the time Reborn was thinking about his other student in the Cavallone Mansion, said student, was coming from the kitchens, going back to his office with a warm cup of coffee. Soon enough though, the moment he reached the first step, he felt a foreboding chill; with the words _boy, run, paperwork, again_ hitting his mind.

To dodge this presence, the student swerved to the left… and got his feet entangled with the carpet and fell down hard. The coffee followed a moment later. A huge _"YEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHH!"_ went through the Cavallone Estate, leaving all the men wondering _'what happened this time?'_

Poor him.

* * *

 **Vongola Private Jet. En–route to London Heathrow from Tokyo Narita. Final descent into London. Mid-morning.**

" _So… Do you know who our contact is gonna be when we touch down at London?"_ Tsuna asked his Godfather/ Tutor while finishing the last pieces of his breakfast.

" _How about you try. Last I remember, it is you with the Vongola's Hyper Intuition, not me. And of course I know who it is. I just want you to use your head."_ Reborn said.

" _Hmm… Ok then. You said I know him. And not in the 'remember-the-names-of-your-employees-while-I-point-a-gun-at-you' way. So that means I have talked to him. I'm going to go with the assumption that he is not from the Varia. That leaves Vongola and CED-…" Tsuna deduced when it hit him._

" _No. No way in hell! You gotta be kidding me! Dad?! Like, really?!"_ Looking at Reborn's smirk and nod told him all he wanted to know.

" _Wasn't he still busy in the annual CEDEF 'house-cleaning'?"_ Tsuna asked, though his voice betrayed his excitement.

" _He was. But he volunteered himself to come brief you about your upcoming mission. Well, we all know this is Iemitsu's way of getting away from work while still not using up any of his leave days and getting time to spend with you or mama."_ Reborn explained.

" _Haha. That's true. Man, it's been a while since it has only been me and dad."_ Tsuna said.

" _Don't forget, me and a bunch of bodyguards will also be there."_ Reborn supplied.

" _Yes yes. Whelp, we better get ready, because I think we are about to land in a short while."_ Tsuna said.

The black jet owned by the Vongola Family landed smoothly 20 minutes later on the main runway of Heathrow Airport. It was immediately assigned to one of the hangars owned by the Vongola Family.

* * *

 **Heathrow Airport, London. Private Hangar 27.**

Inside Hangar 27, a black colored Rolls-Royce Phantom Limo was parked. Around the Hangar were various men dressed in black who were loitering about, waiting for the Decimo's jet to arrive. One of them was a man with dirty blonde hair who had a bit of stubble who was leaning on the car. This man is Iemitsu Sawada. The head of the Conzulenza Externa Della Famiglia or CEDEF for short. He is also the External Advisor to the current head of the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola the IXth, Timoteo di Vongola.

Iemitsu is currently in, what his beloved wife calls, the 'father-hen' mode. Where he is just constantly worrying about his son and whether Tsuna is fine? Whether he is eating his vegetables properly? Whether he is surviving the hellish tortu- *ahem* tutoring being dished out to him by Reborn and other types of fatherly things. So when he hears from one of the men, posted at the top of the hangar overlooking the runway, that the Vongola jet has landed, he is ecstatic. It has been six months since he has last seen his dear Tuna-fish after all.

15 minutes later, the jet came inside the hangar and completed its parking procedure. In the meantime all the men that were previously loitering about were now standing in straight attention facing each other, with the aircraft door opening between them.

The first people to get off the aircraft were the pilots and cabin crew. 2 pilots and six cabin-crew members divided themselves equally and joined the men in black. A few moments later, one of the most dreaded figures of the criminal underworld came out. Reborn (in all of his toddler glory. *pfft* *click* I am so sorry!) quickly climbed down the steps and joined Iemitsu who was facing the aircraft's door. Both men gave a short nod to each other and waited for the final passenger to come out.

Two minutes later, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the next head of the Sawada and Vongola families stepped into view. At that moment, all the men dressed in black gave a bow and shouted in sync, _**"THANK YOU FOR MAKING SUCH A LONG TRIP, DECIMO!"**_ Calmly, Tsuna replied with a smile, _"Thank you for waiting on us, for so long."_

As always, many of the people present were in awe of the young man who, in at least two years or less, is expected to take the reins of the families from his Paternal Great-Uncle, Timoteo di Vongola, and Grandfather, Ietsuna Sawada, to officially become the Tenth head of both the families. It was a well-known fact that even in times of crisis, the young man always kept a cool and level head and never panicked.

This was seen by a few of the men who were present during the Soviet Union's attempted invasion of the island of Sado and Communist China's attempted invasion of the Okinawa Islands. Even during the terrorist activities during the event that was termed as the 'Yokohama Disturbance.'

" _Tuna-fishiiieee!"_ Iemitsu cried, while lunging towards his son. Looks like he just passed the limit for how long he can keep his 'CEDEF Head' mask while in the presence of his son, without behaving like an idiot. Reborn just did a facepalm at his colleague and friends' antics.

" _Hey Dad. How've you been?"_ Tsuna replied happily while kicking his father on the face.

" _Ah… I've been well. But I'll be better if you allow me to hug you."_ Iemitsu said, with hope in his voice.

" _No. You'll break my back."_ And just like that Tsuna shot his father's hope down.

This statement just made Iemitsu open up an emo corner with a depressed aura hanging over him and theatric mutterings **"my son doesn't love me anymore… Boo-hoo-hoo. Nana-chan, dear, what should I do?"**

" _Alright Dad. That is enough family drama and comedy for the morning. Let's get in the car and go the British Ministry of Magic, before Oregano decides to open up a can of whoop-ass on you with her shoes."_ Tsuna said, while warily glancing towards the light-brown haired woman, who was definitely looking like she wanted to plant her boss in the ground for his behavior in front of the other subordinates.

* * *

Once the Rolls-Royce Phantom left the airport vicinity, on it's way to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic in Central London, the passengers decided to start talking about business.

" _So Tsuna… What do you know about the British Wizarding community?"_ Iemitsu asked his son.

" _Backwards. Corrupt. Still stuck in the Dark Ages. Backward laws. Things what we would consider normal in Japan, Italy, United States or anywhere else, even former British Colonies, is considered as dark magic over here. For some reason, the Wizengamot makes laws and also presides on cases._

 _Arrogant Purebloods. Wizards and Witches from non-magical parents are not given any opportunities to succeed. Causing many of them to leave the Wizarding community. Many of them join MI5, MI6 or the military. Except for Alastor Moody, Master Auror, who goes no-holds-barred, the Auror Force over here is an absolute international mockery under Bartemius Crouch._

 _Horrible International Relations. Sacred 28. Inbreeding (Disgusting)._

 _A parrallel government, which could easily be seen as treasonous and against the elected government of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Her Majesty and Her Majesty's subjects. Even though they are the 'British Ministry of Magic'. The PM is normally in the dark about everything that's happening and is only 'informed' about a crisis and not allowed to do anything or interfere._

 _I think the British Royal Family knows about the bullshit that happens over here, but for some reason have decided to take a Laissez-Faire approach towards the Wizarding community. Which I find odd, considering that even the wizards fought in World War 2 and not just in Europe against Grindelwald but also in Asia, against the Imperial Japanese Forces, where one of them took Grandpa's right eye (though the Imperial Japanese Forces did beat them)._

 _Oh, finally, a Cult like following for Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore. Just because he took down Grindelwald, and is now seen as an expert on handling Dark Wizards."_ Tsuna listed down and then asked, _"Did I get everything?"_

" _You missed a few points, but you have the big picture over there."_ Reborn replied.

" _Excellent, Tsuna."_ Iemitsu praised. Then asked, _"Now, what do you know about your targets of investigation?"_

" _Mouldy-shorts and his 'Death-Munchers'?"_ Tsuna asked.

" _Yes, them."_ Iemitsu said, while trying to suppress a snort on his sons' nicknames for his targets.

" _Nothing but common terrorists. They talk about the same bullshit as every other terrorist organization does. Revolution made by an 'enlightened visionary' who will make Purebloods or some other 'race' rule the world. Honestly I have heard it so many times I can make a chartbuster song out of it._

 _Also, they are quite mistaken about some things. One of them being that the moment this civil war will spill out of British Soil, the ICW will send in peacekeeping forces who will be quite ruthless, considering the things Grindelwald's episode taught them._

 _These 'Death-Eaters' also don't have any morals. Considering they are even killing vulnerable people of society such as children and senior citizens. So long story short, I don't like them even one bit. They should be shot down like rabid animals. Something I wouldn't mind doing."_ Tsuna finished with a dark look in his eyes.

" _Nice to see my student is not a hopeless cause."_ Reborn joked. But deep down he knew while Tsuna was a patient Saint, he would turn into a ruthless and cutthroat inferno burning everything in his path if a) innocents and/or b) his family were harmed in any way.

" _Ok then. Looks like you know the main things. That will save some time."_ Iemitsu said. _"Are you aware of the day's plan?"_

" _Reborn told me, but for the reader's sake, let's go through it again."_ Tsuna replied.

"OK. Let's do that." Iemitsu agreed.

* * *

 **Day Plan for 21 August, 20XX**

1\. Complete formalities with the British Department of Education and International Relations

2\. Lunch

3\. Diagon Alley. Meeting with the manager of the Family Accounts in Britain in Gringotts Bank.

4\. Complete shopping for the school year. Also buy a trunk

5\. Check out Knockturn Alley and try to gather information.

6\. Check in at the Lanesborough Hotel in London

7\. Sleep

* * *

 _AN: Once again guys thank you for reading the second chapter of my new story 'A Mafiosi at Hogwarts? Well Damn!'. You might feel that sometimes the story is going too fast or going too slow at places. I'm sorry about that but since I'm having so many scenarios at once in my head, it becomes a bit difficult to track the pace. I'm really sorry for that. On a side note, I didn't expect myself to post another chapter this quickly. Hm... Kudos to myself and a pat on the back._

 _Alright guys on that note, this is MKOFFICIAL357, signing out. Ciao Ciao._


	3. Target 3: The British Ministry of Magic

_AN: Hello peeps. Once again welcome to the third chapter of my story, 'A Mafiosi at Hogwarts? Well Damn!' First of all, I would like to thank all those people who have favorited and now following me and my story. It honestly means a lot. Now then, It's time to reply to the comments... Well only, comment._

 _To 'rozielrie': You're close. And that's all I'm gonna say. Also, Ietsuna being alive is not the only reason for Iemitsu behaving. I think even in canon, Iemitsu loved his wife and son and was probably despairing over the fact that his son now has to become the boss. Also, for him behaving like an idiot in canon was probably because he was scared of facing his son after disappearing for such a long time. He knew his son would perhaps hate him for his behavior. That is what I think. This is a free world where we all have freedom of thought. Ah... Tsuna probably did jinx himself *evil grin*. Also for the last part, don't worry Tsuna is gonna bring enough chaos with himself to make the Ministry and staff of Hogwarts tear their hair out. His actions will also provide entertainment to everyone. Of course, all the readers are entitled to tell me what they want to see (Message me on PM)._

 _"_ English"

 _"Italian"_

 **"Japanese"**

Chapter 3

 **Ministry of Magic, Below Whitehall, London, UK**

"Now that's a really pretty Atrium," Tsuna said while whistling unconsciously.

"It is. Even the architecture is quite good." Reborn, who was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder added.

"Nice color scheme as well," Oregano added her two cents in the conversation.

"Did they have to put so much gold though? My eyes are hurting." Iemitsu said. No one even bothered to comment on that statement (though, secretly, they all agreed with him).

"Well then, considering we are all done admiring the place, let's continue with what we came here to do," Reborn said while pushing Tsuna towards the reception and security booth.

"Wands, please." Eric Munch, the watchwizard on duty, stated with a monotonous voice, while not even bothering to look up at the people who were standing in front of him.

Tsuna looked at his three companions with a raised eyebrow. They all shrugged in response and indicated to just do as the watchwizard asked.

Oregano was the first one to submit her wand. _Elm wood, 8 ½ inches, the core of a Unicorn Hair._ After her, Iemitsu submitted his wand. _Ebony wood, 8 inches, the core of a Dragon Heartstring._ Reborn was the third person to submit his. _Black Walnut wood, 9 ½ inches, combination core of a Thunderbird Tail Feather and a Grimm's Fur._ Finally, Tsuna presented his wand. _Combination of Aspen and Blackthorn wood, 10 inches, the core of an Ancient Hellfire Dragon. Custom-made._

"OK. Everything is in order. You are permitted to proceed." Eric Munch said unenthusiastically.

'Man, he really must hate his job to the EXTREME, if his demeanor was anything to go by. Even my intuition confirmed that this guy is just bored out of his life and it is not an act. Poor guy.' Tsuna thought. He was genuinely surprised that the guy in front of them didn't even react at his and Reborn's wands and was just going through the motions.

"That was weird," Iemitsu said, as they were on the way to the lifts, which would take them to their destination.

"You mean weirder than you Dad? Sure it was." Tsuna said.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean Tuna-fish?" Iemitsu asked. His silly behavior already slipping in place

"Um… You're weird… I guess?" Tsuna replied. With a look that said, 'seriously-you're-asking-something-me-you-should-know-the-answer-to-already'.

Before Iemitsu could open another emo-corner and start ranting about how his son didn't love him anymore, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Oregano pleasantly smiling at him. Though the narrowed slits that were her eyes, easily told him that whatever she was going to say, would be anything but pleasant.

"You see boss, your wife, Lady Nana, asked me to inform her of any bullshit you do that is not part of your job description as the Head of CEDEF. Your emo-corner ranting is one of them. So, honestly, for your sake and mine, I suggest you don't do it anymore, for the day at least. Or else, you and I are gonna have a problem. Well, just you will. Because the moment I tell her, you will have to face the music from Lady Nana, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that, right?" Oregano said all that with the smile still on her face.

"N-N-No-No. Not at all." Iemitsu replied shakily, clearly terrified of the punishment his dear wife would give him. In the background, Tsuna was also trembling in fear, knowing first hand what his mother is capable of.

"Well then. Seeing as how Oregano managed to shut Iemitsu up, let's go. We have wasted enough time as it is." Reborn said, clearly bored of Tsuna and Iemitsu's antics around each other.

"Aren't you her boss?" Tsuna whispered to his father.

"I am. But your mother is ranked higher than me. Plus Oregano and Nana do get along really well." Iemitsu whispered back.

"Ah…" Tsuna realized.

The four Mafiosi's finally reached the lifts without any more incidents or emo-corner openings. They got in one of the less crowded lifts, with Iemitsu and Oregano positioning themselves behind and in front of Tsuna respectively, while Reborn took the right side as he was sitting on Tsuna's right shoulder, while Tsuna looked at his left side. They could have got more bodyguards, but that would have been a problem by itself, and Tsuna was in no mood to look at Barty Crouch Snr.'s face this early into his mission.

"Where to?" the liftman asked the well-dressed young man next to him.

"Department of International Relations, please," Tsuna replied.

"Do you mean the Department of International Magical Cooperation?"

"Yes," Tsuna replied. 'How does it matter?' Tsuna inwardly thought in his head.

"OK then, Level Five it is." The liftman said and pressed the button labeled '5'.

* * *

The final formalities were quickly completed in the DIMC. However, Tsuna and gang still had to meet the head of the British Wizarding Examinations Authority and the Department of Magical Education, Great Britain, for receiving the list of books and supplies, which will be needed for the upcoming year. Thus, making them take the elevator again to go to Level Seven.

* * *

Tsuna and the gang were sitting in a medium-sized office. On the desk in front of them, was a nameplate that said, Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the British W.E.A. and the D.M.E. Reborn and Leon had done a quick sweep of the office to make sure there were no listening devices or anything else dangerous that could compromise them.

They didn't have to wait long, because five minutes later, a lady with grey hair and wrinkles on her face walked into the office. She was dressed in a blue-colored witches' robe with the hat on her head.

"I apologize for making you wait for me, gentlemen, ma'am. We were still busy with updating a few examination questions for this year OWLs and NEWTs. I am Professor Griselda Marchbanks. What can I do for you?" The lady said with a kind smile.

"Hello, Professor. My name Is Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is my father, Iemitsu Sawada and with him is his secretary, Oregano." Tsuna said, gesturing towards the named people, who Professor Marchbanks acknowledged with a nod towards them.

"This is Reborn. He is… Let's just say he is a family friend. Please don't let his age fool you. He is much older than he looks." Tsuna said nervously, secretly praying she wouldn't ask more questions. Her face was blank though as if she had already seen enough to not be surprised by the oddities of life anymore.

"Ciaossu." Said Reborn with a tip of his fedora. Professor Marchbanks responded by giving a Reborn a nod of her head.

"It is nice to meet everyone. So how may I help you?" Professor Marchbanks asked the odd group in front of her.

"Two weeks ago, your department had received a request from the Department of Education and the Department of International Relations of the Japanese Ministry of Magic, about transferring a student from Mahoutokoro School of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Iemitsu said.

"Yes, that is true. I believe the request was moved forward and approved by me." Professor Marchbanks said. "I believe it was for you, Mr. Sawada?" Professor Marchbanks asked while nodding towards Tsuna.

"That is correct Professor," Tsuna replied.

"OK then, Mr. Sawada, can you please provide me a copy of your OWLs or equivalent grades mark sheet? So I can forward a few copies of it to the staff at Hogwarts and a few copies of it will go into our Archives section." Professor Marchbanks requested.

"I got it. It's right here." Oregano said while taking out a few sheets from her file. "The top one is the original Japanese trans-script while the bottom one is the official English translation of it." Oregano explained while passing the sheets to Marchbanks.

"Thank you, Ms. Oregano." Professor Marchbanks said while receiving the papers and going through it. A few moments later all four Mafiosi watched as Griselda Marchbanks eyes widened comically. While externally, all present were calm and cool as cucumbers, internally, however, all four of them were roaring with laughter at her expression.

Well, who could blame them?

-Linebreak-

 _ **Ordinary Wizarding Levels Result**_

Name of the Examinee: **Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

Name of the Examiner: **Tachibana** **Ryuiichi, Head of the Wizarding Examination Authorities and Department of Education, Japan.**

School: **Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Japan.**

School Division: **First Division.**

 **Breakdown of Marks:**

 _Core Subjects_

Astronomy: _Outstanding (O-)_

Charms: _Outstanding (O+)_

Herbology: _Outstanding (O)_

History of Magic: _Outstanding (O)_

Kido (Demon Arts): _Outstanding (O++)_

Magical Defense and Offense: _Outstanding (O++)_

Potions: _Outstanding (O++)_

Transfiguration: _Outstanding (O+)_

 _Expanding Subjects_

Ancient Runes: _Outstanding (O++)_

Arithmancy (Normal): _Outstanding (O++)_

Care of Magical Creatures: _Outstanding (O)_

Divination: _Acceptable (A-)_

Non-Magical Subjects (In the form of Homework): _Passed with Distinction (A*)_

Overall Grades: _O+_

Examiner's Notes: Rewarded 10 points for neatness in the Divination exam (Please note the heavy sarcasm).

Signed by: -

 **Tachibana Ryuiichi.**

 **Head of the Wizarding Examination Authorities and Department of Education, Japan.**

* * *

"Well, I have to say, Mr. Sawada, your grades are nothing short of impressive. I don't think even Albus Dumbledore had so many Os' under his belt." Professor Marchbanks said, clearly impressed by the report card she held in her hand.

"Thank you, Professor," Tsuna said, ignoring his father who clearly looked like he wanted to shout it out to the world about how great his son is, but kept himself in check because Oregano and Reborn were watching him like vultures.

"Well then. Looks like everything is in order. Here is your official Hogwarts letter. Within this is the list of supplies you will need to buy before the start of the school year." Professor Marchbanks said. "Also, Mr. Sawada, since you are a transfer student, you may have to wear Mahoutokoro's school robes for the welcoming feast at Hogwarts." Professor Marchbanks concluded as all the occupants rose from their seats.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Professor Marchbanks. It was very informative." Tsuna said with a bow.

"No worries at all, young man. I honestly would love to see the faces of every staff member of Hogwarts when they see your grades. This is by far the best grades I have ever seen in my entire career." Professor Marchbanks said with a laugh.

With a few more 'thank you' and 'goodbyes', the group left the office to make their way out of the Ministry. It was lunchtime and all four of them were pretty hungry.

* * *

"So who wants what for lunch?" Iemitsu asked once they were back inside the Rolls Royce Phantom Limo.

"Italian." Said Reborn

"I am fine with anything." Oregano said.

"I want to try Indian food. It's been a long time since I've eaten it. I also heard that there are a few good restaurants in London, which make authentic Indian food from accomplished Indian chefs." Tsuna stated.

"OK then, where do you want to go?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"Hmm… There's this restaurant in 12a Berkeley Square, Mayfair. It's called 'Benares'. It is one of the stalwarts of upscale Indian cooking in London. They do also have a dish that has earned a Michelin-star. Then there's this other place, called 'Dishoom', at 2 Kingly St., Carnaby. It gives you the old-school feeling of a Bombay café. But that one has a ridiculous queue. Alright then, Benares it is." Tsuna decided. "Ricco, take us to Berkeley Square in Mayfair," Tsuna told the driver of the car.

"On it, Boss." Ricco, the driver replied and took the car towards the desired destination.

"Guess I'll tell Xanxus and _Ottavo_ to meet us there then," Iemitsu said while typing an e-mail on his phone.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna asked, clearly not prepared for this one.

"Dad did tell you didn't he? That _Nono_ is sending a man over to help you in this mission?" Iemitsu asked with genuine confusion in his voice.

"He did… Why?" Tsuna replied uneasily.

"Well, Xanxus is the guy. _Ottavo_ is just there for the laughs. And she just wants to cuddle the stuffing out of you, as she hasn't seen you for so long." Iemitsu said.

"Hang on. Is _Nonna_ cleared to travel? She ain't exactly a spring chicken you know." Tsuna said. A moment after saying that, he felt someone touch his shoulder and a very deadly aura behind him.

"Who exactly is no longer a spring chicken, Tsu-chan?" Daniela di Vongola, Vongola Ottavo, and Tsuna's Great-Grand Aunt said in the most menacing voice she had, along with a dangerous glint in her eyes, which said that Tsuna's life depended on the answer.

"No one. Absolutely no one!" Tsuna said, completely terrified and taken by surprise. "Where the hell did you come from anyway, _Nonna_?"

"I was here the entire time ("What a rude way to talk to your Great-Grand Aunt. Hmph" "I-I'm Sorry. I was just surprised, that's all."). My jet landed just an hour after yours'. Since I was bored, I decided to come where y'all were. I was in the car the entire time. Reborn saw me." Daniela explained.

"Well, looks like I'll need to tortu- *ahem* tutor you some more if you weren't able to detect your _Nonna_ ," Reborn said to Tsuna with a really evil smile on his face.

"Well forgive me Reborn! My _Nonna_ is someone who fought at the end of World War 1 and the entire Second World War! Forgive me if I didn't see her come in silently like a cat! Let's just have food, dammit!" Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

 **Indian Restaurant, Mayfair, London.**

"Remind me again, why is Xanxus not here?" Tsuna asked the group as they had just finished their lunch.

"Ah, that's because he is completing an assassination job for the VARIA. It was supposed to be Squalo's job. (VOOOOOIIIIIIII! WHO'S TALKING ABOUT ME?) But since Xanxus was already coming to England, he decided to do the job himself." Daniela explained. "He will meet us directly at Diagon Alley, though."

"Wait, Diagon Alley? Are you sure he won't kill someone just for looking at him the wrong way?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Oh hush now Tsu-chan. You know Xanxus would never do that. Plus, I did tell him firmly not to cause any problems. I'm pretty sure he disillusioned himself to not be noticed by anyone." Daniel reassured her son's successor.

"OK then. Guess I'll take your word for it." Tsuna said. "Where do we have to go next?"

"Gringotts. That's Diagon Alley. We have to discuss the current situation of all of our assets in Britain." Iemitsu replied.

"Then I think it is for the best, that both the _Ottavo_ and Xanxus be there," Reborn said. "The goblins see the _Ottavo_ as an honorable woman because she has always kept her word. Also, the Goblins wouldn't dare to anger Xanxus, even if they are a warrior race. This way, they wouldn't try to cheat us in any way." Reborn further explained.

"I'll call the car then." Oregano said while getting up from her seat.

"Call the remaining bodyguards too, dear. Tell them to meet us outside the Leaky Cauldron." Daniela ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 _AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will come up in a few days. Peace out._


	4. Target 4: Diagon Alley and Gringotts

_AN: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Fourth chapter of 'A Mafiosi at Hogwarts? Well Damn!' I can't believe how quick this chapter was to put up. Now then, onto the comments._

 _To 'Snarza'- Well who knows. Probably. It'll be funny to watch the parents shout 'Bloody Murder'. Ha ha that's true. But in his defense, he did not expect Daniela to be behind him, even if he did have hyper intuition. That she is._

 _To 'yukina140292'' She did. She scared the living daylights of him. Thank you. Well unfortunately dear..._

 _To 'rozielrie'- You can guess. But send your guesses to me on PM. Well looks like you just got your wish. Ah... that is a few chapters away at least._

"English"

 _"Italian"_

 **"Japanese"**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Leaky Cauldron, Charring Cross Road, London, UK**

In the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that separated Britain's Magical and Non-Magical communities, a tall, heavily scarred, straight-haired, red-eyed man was sitting in one of the tables. This was Alexander 'Xanxus' di Vongola, the Commander and boss of the VARIA, the best assassination squad in the world, who take orders directly from the Boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Right now though, Xanxus is bored. Too bored. Normally, a bored Xanxus and a burning building went hand-in-hand, or throwing wine at the shitty shark. But this time, _Nonna_ had told him not to cause trouble, and Xanxus always listened to her. Ever since the shitty old man took him in all those years ago, it was _Nonna_ and the shitty old man's three sons who had basically raised him and made him the man he is today.

Sure, he had once contested for the _Decimo's_ title against Sawada Tsunayoshi, but now he had nothing but respect for the kid. The kid only behaved like a fucking idiot when everything was going well. His behavior included, running away from paperwork, hiding in the closet to avoid paperwork, disappearing for a few weeks to get away from paperwork and everything else related to paperwork. But give the brat a situation or a crisis, and he will become the leader all the men would need.

The pub where he was currently in, though, was absolute shit (and that's saying something, considering Xanxus had been in even worse places when he had to stake out his targets. He never complained about it). The moment he had walked in the pub all the pureblood wizards and witches sneered at him because of his clothes 'must think that I'm a _muggle,_ ' Xanxus thought with distaste for the word the British had coined up for Non-magicals.

Normally, he wouldn't allow that kind of disrespect to go unpunished, (He was Mafia royalty, even if he was adopted in to the family. And no one had a problem with him being referred as such) however, he remembered _Nonna's_ orders and would always follow them, therefore, he just settled to glaring at them, while also releasing a bit of his Killing Intent. With such a heavy glare and scary presence, all of the wizards and witches looked the other way. Atleast, the barman was professional enough to just do his job and not ask stupid questions.

His musings were cut short, when the door opened and in walked a dozen men in black suits, black sunglasses and earpieces. Xanxus didn't need to look at the lapel pins on their suits to know who they were.

Vongola Bodyguards.

Since the mini-boss was on this mission alone and without his guardians, the job to protect him fell on the bodyguards. He knew they would do their jobs perfectly, unless they wanted to be answerable to some of the most dangerous people of the criminal underworld.

All the men placed themselves at strategic positions at the pub, completely ignoring the wizards and witches who were hollering like monkeys. Though the men had made sure to give a short bow to Xanxus from their positions. That was ok to Xanxus, those men didn't answer to him but still showed him proper respect. Xanxus gave each of the men a nod in return.

After checking out the pub for all potential threats (the drunk wizards and witches didn't count, Xanxus would take care of them if they try to get unruly) one of the men spoke in his earpiece giving the 'all clear'.

A few moments later, five more people came in. This time, even Xanxus got up from his seat to greet two of the important people in the group.

" _Nonna._ Mini-boss." Xanxus said, kissing Daniela's hand first, then Tsuna's ring.

Xanxus gave a nod to the other three. They gave a nod back.

"Well then, let's go. We've got a meeting with the Goblins." Tsuna said before turning to the bartender. "Excuse me, can you please direct us to the entrance of Diagon Alley?"

"Of course, young sir, please follow me." Tom, the barman replied, with utmost respect towards Tsuna. He understood from the short exchange, that it was the young man who was the leader of all of these men. Any person who can make that scarred man kiss his ring and bow in respect had to be someone powerful, even if he looked young. His theory was proven right, when he saw the young man signal the other men scattered around the room to follow him and they all complied immediately.

"If I may ask, young sir, are you collecting your supplies for the upcoming school year?" Tom asked while leading the group towards the entrance, hoping not to offend any person in the group.

"Yes. I am. But I will be entering Hogwarts as a Sixth Year. I am a transfer student from Japan." Tsuna explained.

"I see. Well, Flourish and Blotts is the place for schoolbooks. Similarly, for school robes, Madam Malkin's Robes of all Occasion is the place…" Tom continued informing Tsuna of every shop in the Alley and their specialties, while being paid complete attention by everyone in the group. Knowledge was power after all and no one wanted to miss out any details. "Ah, here we are." Tom said while stopping in front of a brick wall. After tapping a series of bricks, the wall caved in to finally reveal Diagon Alley.

Tsuna was not impressed. None of the Vongola was impressed. Even the bodyguards were not impressed. They all inwardly cringed at the sight in front of them.

A small, narrow street. With a huge crowd of witches and wizards in their ridiculous robes and pointy hats. Seriously, it would take Kyouya even less than 7 seconds before he gets pissed off at the crowding in front of him, and then proceed to bite everyone to death for crowding and being a general nuisance. The bodyguards inwardly groaned at just how the weight of their workload and responsibilities shot up. Well who could blame them?

"Wow! How crowd- I mean how… colorful." Tsuna said with fake enthusiasm, which looked very real to the untrained eye. He honestly didn't want to disappoint the bartender by telling his true thoughts. "Thank you for the information and leading us over here, Mr…?"

"Ah. Tom. Sir. Landlord and Bartender of the Leaky Cauldron establishment." Tom said with a bow.

"Just Tom?"

"Yes. Just Tom."

"I see. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Heir to the Great Noble Family of Sawada and the Vongola Famiglia." Tsuna introduced himself. "I shall see you around, Mr. Tom." Tsuna said once again, before his bodyguards got in to their required positions.

* * *

Tom just stared wide-eyed at the young man and the group who were making their way towards Gringotts. Even he had heard of the Vongola and most of the times they were reputed to be extremely ruthless towards their enemies. An Italian Pureblood Family that had connections everywhere and no government, whether Magical or Muggle would dare to stand in their way.

Tom had also heard of the Great Noble Family of Sawada. They were considered to be one of the strongest Pureblood Family in the Far East. Especially considering the daughter-in-law of the current head, Ietsuna Sawada, is said to be the feared Nanako Sawada neé Yotsuba. The woman who holds one half of the title **'The Strongest Women of the Pacific'** alongside her little sister and current head of the Yotsuba Family, Maya Yotsuba. She was also the same woman was responsible for _**that**_ event 22 years ago, which was responsible for her fearsome reputation.

'Oh well, international politics really is not my thing after all.' Tom thought while shaking his head and going back to his bar. After all, he still had customers to serve.

* * *

Sirius Black was, simply put, having a horrible and great summer. Horrible because he had finally decided to run away from his ancestral home, Grimmauld Place. He just couldn't stand his parents and his family anymore. The night before he ran away, he and his mother got into another argument. His mother wanted him to join the new Pureblood movement, which aimed at the complete eradication of muggleborns and muggles. As always Sirius refused to do that. The argument spiraled out of control with both of them telling really mean and hurtful things to each other, while the rest of the family just watched.

However, what really surprised Sirius was that when he took a rather mean snipe at his mother, she just froze and a moment later told him to leave. Just leave her, as she never wanted to see his face again. Sirius who up to that moment was feeling proud of himself for shutting up his mother was shocked for many reasons.

The first one was his mother's voice. Normally, Walburga Black would scream and shout at him. Calling him a filthy blood-traitor, the black sheep of the family, and many more creative insults. This time though, she just… didn't. Her voice, which should have been screaming was soft, barely audible when she told him to leave.

The second thing that shocked was his mother's eyes. She was crying. Back then; he had dismissed it as a trick of the light. But now, when he really thought about it, her eyes were moist probably with unshed tears.

"Oh well, it's not like she loved me anyway. It was always Regulus this and Regulus that." Sirius muttered under his breath, while ruthlessly squashing any feelings of guilt he may have had towards his behavior with his mother.

A moment later he heard the voice of his best friend and brother, James Potter a.k.a. Prongs.

This got him to the best part of his summer this year. After running away from his house, he went to his best friend, James' house, just to stay the night before he would hit the road again. His best friend and his parents however, were having none of it. After telling them everything about what happened, Dorea Potter neé Black, James' mother, told him that he was welcome to stay at Potter Manor for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. She even welcomed him as her unofficial son.

"Hey, Padfoot." James called Sirius dragging him out of his thoughts. "I'm all done. Got my supplies and everything. What about you?"

"Same. Got everything. Shrunk it and put in in my pocket." Sirius said with a grin.

"OK then, let's go home. Mom asked us to come back as quickly as possible after we finished shopping." James said.

Both boys had started making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, from where they would take the floo back to Potter Manor. They were only half way through when they saw a strange sight.

A group was approaching towards their direction. That in itself wasn't strange. What was strange was all the men in the groups were dressed in muggle suits, and the way they walked was as if they were guarding someone. Their very presence screamed 'caution' in the minds of both the boys.

As the group passed them they saw four people, who caught their attention. The thing was though, these four people just screamed 'danger' and 'beware' to everyone present around them in the alley; thus, the group was getting a wide berth from the other shoppers.

The first person was a tall and heavily scarred man. He was dangerous for obvious reasons. But the way he walked, reminded the boys of a graceful predator. His blood red eyes, further scaring the living daylights of the boys' animagus forms. Prongs just wanted to dart out of there and Padfoot started whining in fear at his presence. Something, which surprised the pair.

The second was an old lady, who had a red flower tattoo on her face and was wearing a wine red suit. Her white hair, which still had a few streaks of black in it, was done in a ponytail with a red ribbon tying it. This lady just oozed respect and power; and Sirius and James were immediately reminded of their aunt, Cassiopeia Black also known as aunt Cassi.

It was the third and fourth individual that, were perhaps the most dangerous of all. The young man, with the fluffy brown hair, was at the center of the group, and was dressed in a really expensive muggle suit and was wearing a pair of black aviator sunglasses. The guy, who definitely looked as if he was the same age as James and Sirius, was easily giving out a feeling of confidence, strength and power.

On his head was… 'IS THAT A TODDLER IN A SUIT SITTING ON THE GUY'S HEAD?' James, Sirius and the rest of the masses thought in shocked unison. Before anything else could happen though, someone behind the pair of boys said rather loudly, "Tch. Lowly muggles, strutting about as if they own the place."

'IDIOT! READ THE MOOD, DAMMIT!' James and Sirius shouted in their minds. Their rant being directed towards the man behind them who spoke.

" **Careful who you belittle."** A calm, high-pitched, but absolutely deadly voice came.

Everyone in the street were surprised to see the toddler in front of the man now, who had pulled his stylish hat down, shielding his eyes.

"Or what, brat? How about you go back to your mother and drink some milk or something." The man sneered.

" **Careful with your language, sir. The consequence of using that tone with your betters is quite severe."** James and Sirius were surprised to see it was the fluffy, brown haired boy who spoke, and everyone could make out, he was not amused.

"Ha! Let me tell you. I'm a Pureblood. There is nothing you _muggles_ could do to me." The man said.

" **Ah… Is that so? Let's put that claim to the test, shall we?"** The boy, who had removed his sunglasses to reveal brilliant sunset amber eyes, which were narrowed dangerously, spoke, and looked straight into the sneering man's eye. Everyone else had taken a few steps back in fear. In their peripheral vision, James and Sirius had noticed that the rest of the men were putting their hands inside their suits. 'Shit, they're gonna discharge their weapons.' James realized.

" **Well?"** The boy asked. Eyes still trained dangerously towards the man.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The man now had a clearly frightened look on his face. "It shall not happen again. I swear." He continued.

"Good. I hope I never have the _displeasure_ of seeing you in my sights again. Good day." The boy dismissed, while putting his sunglasses back on. "Come on, Reborn, let's go. You can go on an unhindered killing spree later on."

"Hm. As the _Decimo_ wishes." The toddler said and made his way back towards the group, who then continued on their way to Gringotts.

The remainder of the crowd started to go back to their work, seeing that nothing more was about to happen. Even James and Sirius started making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

One person though, was still observing the departing group. She was a beautiful girl with aristocratic features. She had long blonde hair, which was tied in a black ribbon along with two ringlet curls in the front. She also has a beautiful pair of red eyes. "Interesting." The girl said before turning away and continuing with her shopping, just in time before Tsuna turned his head back.

* * *

"I gotta admit, Tsuna. That was a really good way you handled that situation." Reborn complimented his student/Godson. "You managed to instill a bit of fear within all of them without spilling a single drop of blood. Just what a proper mafia boss is supposed to do."

"I wasn't going to allow that guy to just walk over you, Reborn. Sure I know you can handle chumps like them. But still, it wouldn't sit right with me later on." Tsuna explained.

"Well I completely approve of your actions, Tsuna. Any proper boss would take appropriate action if their subordinate were being looked down on like that. In this case it was your Consiglierie." Daniela said with approval in her voice.

"Hmph. I would have shot the bastard for talking smack like that." Xanxus said. "But then again, no one would want to give the Vindice an explanation on exactly why was a magical killed by a flame-based weapon."

"Exactly." Tsuna said, before stopping and looking back.

"What's wrong son?" Iemitsu asked. Wondering why his son stopped.

"I thought someone was looking at me. Somewhere back there." Tsuna said.

"A threat?"

Tsuna just took a moment to close his eyes and opened them back again.

"Nope. Guess I'm just of my hinges."

"Looks like we reached. Let's talk to our accounts manager then." Reborn said as the group made their way inside the bank.

"Halt." One of the goblin guards ordered with his hand held out.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. He knew that there were guards on the door (every sensible bank had guards on the door). What he didn't get was why were they halted.

"We don't do business with the 'cursed ones'." The goblin said while pointing rudely towards Reborn.

Reborn was just a few moments away from snapping. Everyone in the group knew that fact. An angry Reborn was never nice. The mess and paperwork always proved so.

 **"It's former Sun Arcobaleno and current Consiglierie to Vongola _Decimo_ to you, Goblin."** Reborn said in a very dark voice, his trusted partner, Leon had already turned into the familiar green and black gun. His patience was already running thin. **"Now let us in, or else I'll have to pen a really strongly worded letter to your King, giving the reasons why I went on a massacre on the Goblin Nation's territory."**

Of course, the massive killing intent emanating from Reborn completely froze the guard on the door.

'Newbie.' Daniela thought. "I am Daniela di Vongola. Vongola _Ottavo._ My family and the Goblin Nation have been friends for generations. Of course, we wouldn't a minor issue like this, cause cracks in our relationship now, would we? Plus, the Arcobaleno's curse has already been dealt with. That yellow pacifier on his neck is just a showpiece." Daniela said while taking the diplomatic route. Even she, at her age now wouldn't be able to stop Reborn from slaughtering the bank because they pissed him off big time.

"Of-of course, Lady Daniela. Please forgive me for my ignorance." The guard shakily said, as he was still reeling from Reborn's massive killing intent.

"Brilliant." Daniela said with a smile. "Well, let's go in then." She said to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded as they went inside the bank.

 _One hour and a half later…_

The Vongola group came out of the bank after concluding their business. One Tsunayoshi Sawada, though, was absolutely pale. Why? Well…

Knifedge. The account manager of the Vongola and Sawada assets in the British Isles had provided them the statements for the last six months.

It was nothing short of mind-boggling.

The amount was given in all major currencies (on Tsuna's insistence, for some reason). American Dollars, Pound Sterlings, The Euro, Japanese Yen, Kuwaiti Dinars, Indian Rupees, Chinese Renminbi, Galleons, Dragots, Bezants… The amounts were crazy.

'WE'RE TOO BLOODY RICH!' Tsuna internally screamed while looking towards the sky.

(On a side note, Knifedge said the amounts were still continously increasing. Further, horrifying Tsuna.)

* * *

 _AN: Two members of the Marauders have met the best the Vongola Family has to offer. What do you think their thoughts will be? I wonder who noticed I just introduced someone *grins*. Also yeah, Tsuna is genuinely shocked at how much money his family has in the British Isles only. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. This is MKOFFICIAL357 signing out. Peace._


	5. Target 5: Meeting a Princess Part I

_AN: Hello peeps. Here's the fifth chapter. But before that._

 _To 'rozielrie'- Don't worry, my man. I will reveal what did Nana do and why is she so feared. However, I ain't exactly sure when will I reveal it. I might reveal it in the next few chapters or maybe later on the story. I don't know. Yeah the OC is a blonde. This chapter she's being introduced._

 _You guys already know about the language so I ain't gonna bother._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Abandoned Warehouse. Somewhere in London.**

 _"How long will he still be asleep?"_ A muffled voice asked.

 _"We really don't know, Boss. We hit him with a normal stunner. He should have woken up by now. Perhaps he is so weak that it is taking his body so long to recover."_ Another voice said.

 _"Hm. Probably."_ The first voice said.

 _"If I may ask, sir, what is the point of using him again? Clearly he isn't of any use."_

 _"Well-"_ Just before the answer could come out though, a groan came from a man who was bound to a chair, with a black cloth covering his face.

 _"Looks like our guest is coming to. Carlo, do be a dear and properly wake him up, will you."_ The owner of the first voice, Tsuna, said.

 _"Of course, Boss."_ Carlo said, while making his way towards the figure, and delivered a solid right.

"Wha- Wha's happenin'?" The figure said.

 _"Hey, Vito! Come here for a second and help me with this."_ Carlo called.

Another man silently walked towards Carlo. Together, both of them lifted a bucket… containing ice-cold water.

Both the men looked towards each other and mentally counted down from three. Before shouting, _"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"_

A loud, ice-cold splash was heard, followed by spluttering.

"It's cold! Too cold! Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you-" The figure's ranting was cut off by another punch.

"OK. Now listen, you pathetic worm. You're going to stop your whining and whimpering, and I will take off the cloth from your head, understood?" The figure nodded.

"The boss has taken time from his busy schedule to see your sorry carcass. So, you better be grateful about it, _capiche_?" The figure nodded again.

"Good." Carlo said before suddenly jerking the cloth off the figure's head, revealing Mundungus Fletcher, a trader in black market magical artifacts, whose main base of operation was Knockturn Alley. Fletcher is also a member of 'The Order of the Phoenix', a rag-tag group run by Albus Dumbledore (AN: Tsuna's opinion, not mine) dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort.

"Mr. Fletcher, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna said in a cool, calm and composed voice. "I apologize my men were a bit… rough with you."

"Who're you?" Fletcher asked. He observed that the kid in front of him was absolutely, jack-shit loaded.

"I'm a person who can be your best form of protection or your worst nightmare. That will depend at how our conversation ends." Tsuna answered cryptically. No need for him to show his cards yet.

"Fine." Fletcher said. He knew the kid wouldn't answer his question. "Then, how may I assist you, _sir_?" Mundungus asked with sarcasm laced in his tone.

Carlo and Vito moved towards the disrespectful asswipe, to put him in his place. However, a hand and a look from Tsuna told them to back off.

"Hmm… got jokes now, do we?" Tsuna asked. "Though I liked that one."

"I'll be honest and blunt towards you, Mr. Fletcher… I need an informant." Tsuna said bluntly, a moment later.

"What?" Mundungus asked dumbly.

"You deal with the wizards' black market, don't you? So you may hear about some less than unsavory things, which you and me both know, are going on?" Tsuna explained.

"And if I refuse your request?" Mundungus asked. Brave, but foolish.

The answer to his question was the sound of two 'clicks' and something touching the back of his skull.

"If you refuse, Carlo and Vito back there, will both empty a round each. They will then proceed to throw your sorry carcass in the Thames, which is just a few meters away." Tsuna said with a slight edge in his tone.

With a gulp, Mundungus asked his next question. "What if I accept? What will I get in return?"

Tsuna simply pushed a book that looked like a catalogue of items.

"This is a catalogue of all the items currently available in the international black market, both magical and non-magical." Tsuna said.

"We will provide you with whichever product you need from this catalogue, to sell in Knockturn Alley. Additionally, we will also help you to sell your products in the international black market and make sure the majority of the profits find their way back to you. In return you provide us information." Tsuna further explained.

'Hook, Line and Sinker.' Tsuna thought with a smirk, as he saw the man's eyes light up with greed at the prospect of how much money he would earn.

"You got yourself a deal." Mundungus said. "But, what information do I need to collect. Also, who do I contact and how?"

To answer your second and third questions. Carlo and Vito will be the ones contacting you." Tsuna answered.

"And the first?" Mundungus asked with nervousness. Nervous at the thought of working with the two men behind him.

"I want information on everything. However, your main targets are the activities of both, The Order of the Phoenix _and_ the Death Eaters." Tsuna said with absolute seriousness.

"Wh-Why?" Mundungus asked. Wondering what the hell did he get himself into this time.

"Some of my… possessions are at risk in this Civil War. And I don't trust either group to not harm them. Also, considering the Order's general ineffectiveness and your Ministry refusing to acknowledge the threat, I am being forced to take action." Tsuna explained. "Did that answer your questions?"

"Yes." Mundungus replied. Internally though, Mundungus knew the kid won't talk.

"Good then. Carlo, Vito. Please release Mr. Fletcher from his bindings and escort him outside."

"Yes, sir." Both men replied and carried out their order.

"Mr. Fletcher, just one more thing." Tsuna said, just as Mundungus was about to reach the door.

"What would that be?"

"I don't think I need to tell you this, but if you talk about this conversation to anyone… We _will_ make sure, that _you will be sleeping with the fishes._ " Tsuna threatened. "Good night now, Mr. Fletcher."

It was only after Mundungus was left outside the warehouse, his mind understood the meaning of the threat.

"Godammit! How the hell did I just get involved with the Italian Mafia?!"

* * *

 **A few hours earlier. Diagon Alley.**

The Vongola group had exited Gringotts bank and was deciding on what to do. Tsuna had been kicked out of his funk by Reborn hitting him with a Leon-mallet.

"Alright, our main job is done. What's next?" Xanxus asked. He just wanted to leave this place, before he caught the British Magicals' stupidity.

"We still have to buy Tsuna's school supplies." Iemitsu said, before becoming comical again. "Tsu-chan! Let Papa take you for school shopping!"

"Sure. Why not?" Tsuna said before adding, "but drop the stupid act."

"Wait. Really?" Iemitsu asked, surprised. He was expecting his son to brutally shoot the idea down.

"Well, if you don't wanna… I guess I'll go alone, with Reborn in the background." Tsuna said.

"NO!" Iemitsu exclaimed. "I'll come! Even if you tell me not to, I'll still come!" Iemitsu now had fire in his eyes and spoke passionately.

"Well then, let's go." Tsuna said. "The rest of you boys, go collect some information. I want a full report." Tsuna ordered.

"YES BOSS!" The men said, before making themselves scarce.

"Tsu-chan! I'm going to have some ice cream okay?" Daniela _informed_. However, it was more of an 'I'm-going-to-have-ice-cream-and-you-can't-stop-me' kind of inform.

"Of course." Tsuna sighed. "Xanxus… well you know what to do."

"Hm." Xanxus grunted before going with Daniela to the ice-cream parlor.

"OK. Let's go shopping." Tsuna said, exasperated.

* * *

 **Flourish and Blotts. Diagon Alley. London.**

Inside Flourish and Blotts, a beautiful girl with blonde hair, which was tied in a black ribbon along with ringlet curls and a beautiful pair of red eyes was going through a few books of charms and transfiguration. The girl was dressed in an expensive acromantula silk robe for witches. She was currently reading about an American wizard's theory on charms, and how much energy would casting spells cost, when a voice behind her said, "Ma'am, I hope you know that theory was proven partially untrue."

The girl looked up from the paper she was reading to see a boy of her age with soft spiky brown hair that was going in all directions, but was still looking neat on him. He had apair of caramel brown eyes that really suirted him. He was also wearing a really expensive muggle suit. In his hands were a few books on various subjects of International and British Wizarding Law.

"Really?" The girl asked. "Which part of it?"

The boy simply smiled and put his books down on the table next to the girl's books. He pulled out his wand from his pocket ('Beautiful,' the girl thought while looking at the wand) and simply highlighted the areas of the theory that was proven untrue.

"How was it proven untrue?" The girl asked, surprised, as she read the highlighted sections. This paper was only released two months ago. It would normally take a while before it was proven true or not. "And who unproved it?"

"Well, it was unproven by a Japanese wizard called Taurus Silver. It was backed by Cardinal George and Kisuke Urahara." The boy who had now taken a seat across her said. "I assume you have heard of them?"

"Taurus Silver, the mysterious 'engineer' of the Four Leaves Technology in Japan. But I also can safely say that 'Taurus Silver' is not the real name of the person.

Kichijouji Shinkurou, also known as Cardinal George. He's a Japanese muggleborn who discovered one of the Cardinal Codes at the age of 13. Currently attends Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. The Ichijou Clan, one of the Ten Master Clans of Magical Japan, has him under their protection.

Finally, Kisuke Urahara. The head of the Japanese Ministry of Magic Research and Development Department. He is said to be an absolute genius." The girl listed down every person the boy mentioned.

'Damn. She's smart.' The boy thought.

"Oh where are my manners. I didn't even introduce myself." The boy said.

"I though you never will." The girl said with a smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I guess in Britain it will be, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pleased to meet you. Also, please just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a small bow.

"Black. Athena Cassiopeia Black." The girl said.

"Athena? As in the Goddess of Wisdom and Courage?" Tsuna asked.

"And inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill." Athena listed. "She is, after all, the greatest Goddess in the world."

"Well then, guess I'm in the presence of a Princess." Said Tsuna.

"Oh? How so?" Athena asked.

"Even in Japan, it is well known that the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, alongside the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Longbottom, Bones and Crane are basically royalty in the British Magical Community. Even if the Potter Family and the Bones Family are not in your list of the Sacred Twenty-Nine." Tsuna explained.

"I think I can safely say that these five Families are the British counterparts to the Five Great Noble Houses of Magical Japan." Tsuna explained further.

"The Five Great Noble Families of Magical Japan? You mean the Sawada Family, the Kuchiki Family, the Shihoin Family, the Kasumioji Family and the Hibari Family?" Athena asked.

"Those are the ones. Unless there has been a change in the last 36 hours, and I'm not aware of it." Tsuna joked. Suddenly his phone in his pocket sounded a message alert.

"Say, Ms. Black? Would you like to go for ice-cream?" Tsuna asked after reading the message.

"May I ask why?"

"What better way to commemorate making a new friend than ice-cream?" Tsuna said with a bright smile.

"Sure, I guess." Athena said. "Your treat?"

"Of course." Tsuna said, his smile still on.

(Years later, Athena would only privately accept that she found Tsuna's smile to be dazzling and that her cheeks were faintly dusted pink that day)

* * *

Tsuna and Athena were sitting on one of the tables outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Tsuna was having a chocolate flavor ice cream while Athena was having a strawberry flavored ice cream. Both of them were enjoying their treat in silence.

"I saw you. A few hours ago. When you put that wizard in his place." Athena said suddenly.

"Hm? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Tsuna asked, with a small smile on his face.

"Really? Because the way you left that wizard squirming, told me a different story. Your eyes carried a significant threat in them." Athena replied.

"That clown talked shit to my Godfather. There is no way in hell, I was going to tolerate that." Tsuna said with a bit of steel in his voice.

"Wait. Your godfather? Who? Don't tell me it was that suit-wearing toddler who was sitting on your head." Athena said.

"That's the one. That suit-wearing toddler is my godfather." Tsuna said easily.

'How? How the hell is that possible?' Athena thought. A headache was already starting to form in her head. To avoid that, she decided to ask another question.

"So what is your favorite subject?" Athena asked randomly.

"Ah…"

After that, for half an hour, Tsuna and Athena had an engaging conversation on various subjects taught at schools. Tsuna discovered that Charms, Transfiguration and Potions were Athena's favorite subjects. Athena discovered that Tsuna liked all of his subjects equally, with the exception of Divination. That subject was something he hated with passion. Their conversation was interrupted with a…

"Ciaossu."

* * *

 _AN: That was the fifth chapter, ladies and gentlemen. So yes. In this story, Tsuna will do things which the canon Tsuna would definitely not touch even with a ten-feet pole. You have already seen an example. BTW, I personally found the members of the Order of the Phoenix to be really amazing people. So please don't burn me. Also, I finally introduced the OC. Forgive me if it seems a bit rushed. I haven't ever been in a relationship, so I have absolutely no clue what happens or how or why. Right now though, Tsuna and the OC are just yeah, I kinda ended the chapter on a cliffhanger. Anyway, ciao ciao everyone._


	6. Target 6: Meeting a Princess Part II

_AN: Hello people. It's been a while. I present to you the sixth chapter of my story. You guys already know the name so I ain't gonna bother. To those who have been waiting for the update here you go._

"English"

 _"Italian_ "

 **"Japanese"**

 _Make sure you guys read the AN below. It's kinda important. Now without further adieu. Enjoy._

 _Oh yeah one more thing. Except for a few things here and there I own absolutely nothing in this story. Just saying._

 _Before that though, I got a question, do you want me to make a complete character profile of Tsuna? You know like Name, DOB, skills etc. Tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ciaossu." A high-pitched voice sounded at the table where Athena and Tsuna were eating their ice cream. There were two reactions.

Athena was a bit startled and started looking for the voice. She didn't know whether this voice was a good thing or bad thing as she looked at Tsuna's face.

Tsuna on the other hand was absolutely still. His eyes started darting everywhere. He also started sweating bullets and trembling. His eyes finally found the perpetrator, Reborn, sitting innocently on the table with a small tub of ice cream in his hands.

" _Well well, Tsuna. You didn't tell me you were going out on a date."_ Reborn said with a very evil smirk. That smirk always sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

" _Does this look like a date to you, Reborn?"_ Tsuna asked _. "I am merely treating a new friend to ice cream. How is that a date?"_

" _Really? Guess I'll take your word for it."_ Reborn said. For some reason, Tsuna started to feel really suspicious.

" _Where's everyone else?"_ Tsuna asked.

" _On their way."_

"Well, might as well do the introductions. Reborn, this is Ms. Athena Black. Ms. Black, this is Reborn, my godfather." Tsuna said.

"Hello."

"Ciaossu." Reborn said while tipping his fedora towards Athena _. "Looks like Baka-mitsu and the rest of the posse have arrived."_ Reborn said while giving a nod to the group that was approaching them.

" _Where's Xanxus?"_

" _Ah… he has gone back to the hotel. He said he'll go crazy if he has to be in this ridiculous amusement park any longer."_ Daniela replied.

"So did you get everything on your list?" Iemitsu asked his son. "And who's this?"

" _Si._ Got everything." Tsuna said. "This is Ms. Athena Black. A friend I made today. Ms. Black, this is my father, Iemitsu Sawada and my great grandaunt, Daniela di Vongola, the Vongola _Ottavo._ " Tsuna introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sawada and Donna Vongola Ottavo." Athena said formally by giving a small bow and curtsy.

"Well… Lord Sawada is my father, Ietsuna Sawada, not me. Ha-ha. Actually I did ask dad to make Tsuna is heir. So please just call me Iemitsu, Ms. Black." Iemitsu said.

"Same hear. I'm no longer the Donna, thank God, the paperwork was horrible. Just call me Daniela or Ottavo." Daniela said.

"Alright then." Athena conceded. "However, Mrs. Daniela, may I ask you a question? Please forgive me if I'm being too impetuous."

"Sure. What would that be?"

"During World War 2, did you battle against someone called 'The Black Serpent'?"

"'The Black Serpent?' now that's a name I haven't heard in ages." Daniela said while taking a seat on the table where her great grandnephew was sitting in. "Before answering your question, boys get out of here. Yes, that includes you too Iemitsu. If Ms. Black here allows, then only Tsuna and Reborn can stay here."

"May I ask why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because, I'm Daniela di Vongola and I can do whatever the damn hell I want. Other than Akira-san, no one, not even the author of this ridiculous story can stop me from doing anything." Daniela replied before saying, "Problem?"

"None whatsoever." Tsuna replied. "And I will shut up now."

"Good. Now, to answer you question. Yes I did. 'The Black Serpent' was one of Grindelwald's top generals. While Hitler's forces conducted the Blitzkrieg in Western Europe, she was the one responsible for the magical Blitz. She slaughtered every French, Belgian and Dutch wizard and witch she and her army came across. While it took 46 days for the non-magical forces. Within 1 month, the Black Serpent managed to topple the French, Belgian and Dutch Ministries of Magic and got them under Grindelwald's banner. There was always a reason why she was rightly feared during the war.

Even before I met her, I knew she would be worthy adversary. Therefore, when I received reports that she was going to launch an invasion of Italy, I decided to act.

What followed was nothing short of spectacular. It was perhaps the most exhilarating battle I had ever fought. My guardians, and me, a team of 7 and various other allied Famiglias had managed to slaughter most of her forces. She however, had singlehandedly killed the 8th Cavallone Boss, managed to leave the 8th Shimon Boss with a nasty scar on his face, she also heavily injured Michael Corleone, the 2nd Corleone Boss and was responsible for many more injuries, fatalities and deaths.

Finally it was just she and I. I ordered my guardians to retreat and recuperate. She managed to push me past my limits. She was the best opponent I had ever faced." Daniela finished after narrated her story.

"But you still won?" Athena asked. "You also left a nasty burned scar on the side of her stomach."

"The scar was because her skill was so good, that I had to use one of my best trump cards against her. Till date, The Black Serpent or should I say, Cassiopeia Black, is the only person who forced me to use that trump card." Daniela replied. "Then again, the reason you asked me this is because you are related to her, aren't you? Not because you share the same family name. But because it the relationship between the two of you is much closer and deeper, isn't it?" Daniela asked.

"I see, no wonder, she praises your strength and intellect. She always says the same thing about you." Athena said. Knowing it would not be of any use to hide anything from the infamous former Vongola Donna.

"You are right. I am related to her. Cassiopeia Black is my mother. She married a Greek pureblood after the war. Mostly because of her reputation as a 'dark witch' no one in Britain would marry her. It was during her travels to Greece, that she met and married the man who would become my father.

The reason I asked you those questions is because, the fact that mother fell pregnant and delivered me successfully can only be seen as a miracle. Unlike Lord Charlus Potter and his wife Aunt Dorea, the reason mother couldn't conceive was because of that scar. It was only luck and perhaps God's grace that she became pregnant. Apparently, mother had lost all hope. That's why instead of naming me after a constellation, my parents named me after the Goddess Athena." Athena explained.

"I see. And how are your parents right now?" Daniela asked.

"Father died eight years ago. He was a Potions Master and he was killed when one of his experiments went wrong and exploded. He was buried in the island he was born in, Mykonos." Athena said with a somber expression. "After his death, Uncle Arcturus, the current head of the Black Family welcomed us with open arms. Mother decided to have me and her use her maiden name."

"You have my condolences." Daniela said. Tsuna and Reborn were nodding along in the background.

"Wasn't Mykonos the same place where the 'Shootout at Mykonos' took place?" Tsuna asked.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? And how does it matter?" Reborn asked back.

"Well, it was eight years ago. And it was quite bloody and brutal. The High Commission was quite pissed off about that." Tsuna replied.

"So that's what it is called…" Athena said softly. However, what she said didn't go unheard by the three Mafiosi. Each and every one of them were surprised by this random piece information.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean by 'that's what it is called'?" Tsuna asked the question that was going through everyone's head.

"No, nothing. Guess I spoke too much." Athena said deflecting the topic.

"If the girl doesn't want to answer then she doesn't answer. Don't force her Tsuna." Daniela said. "I believe it is getting late for you Ms. Black. Your mother will be worried about you. Us and Tsuna will escort you to the floo point of the Leaky Cauldron."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, Mrs. Daniela." Athena said.

"Nonsense. There's no need for such formalities, you are Tsuna's friend and the daughter of perhaps one of the strongest woman I have ever faced. The least I can do is make sure that you get home safely." Daniela said with a kind smile.

"Very well. I shall be in your care then."

"Good."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to reach the floo point in the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, Reborn and Daniela kicked Tsuna on his butt to, "be a proper gentleman and escort the lady." Of course, Tsuna obeyed (what other choice did he have).

"So… I'll see you later then, I guess?" Athena asked.

"Oh you'll be seeing me a lot sooner than you think, Ms. Black." Tsuna replied with a grin.

"Really? How so?" Athena asked curiously.

"Secret. Ni-shi-shi." Tsuna replied with a cheeky grin while bringing his two index fingers in an 'X'.

"By the way, Tsuna. You are permitted to call me Athena. I know that the entire time you have been observing proper etiquette by calling me with my family name. You have my permission to address me by my first name from now on." Athena said while taking a handful of floo powder from the pot Tsuna was holding in front of her.

"Ah crap! Busted! And here I was trying to be a good guy!" Tsuna said with faux panic.

"Are you not a good guy?" Athena asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"To some. But to many clowns and idiots out there, I am the worst bastard to be alive. Considering the long line of fools always trying to clap me." Tsuna replied.

"Clap?"

"Sorry, it means 'kill' me."

"Looks like you have some dangerous enemies." Athena commented.

"Athena dear. You have no idea. I am a dangerous man, with some money in my pocket."

"Oh well, I guess I will see you later then." Athena said

"Yep. Ciao Ciao Athena. Be safe. Make sure to look left and right when crossing the road. And always cross the road when the signal is green. And remember don't take candies from strangers and shady adults." Tsuna said with a bright smile and waved.

"Of course, _Mother_." Athena said while rolling her eyes in amusement, before disappearing in a burst of green flames after shouting, "GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, London**

The fireplace in Grimmauld Place flared green, signifying the arrival of someone registered within the wards of the ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Athena Black stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted with half the family in the living room.

The people in the room currently present in the room were Arcturus Black, the current head of the family. Besides him, was his wife, Melania Black neé Macmillan, the current Lady Black. Sitting on another table were Athena's uncle Orion Black and his wife, Walburga Black. Walburga Black was also, Athena's favorite Aunt (no really, she was). After that, were the three sisters: Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Even Regulus was sitting with them. Lastly, was Athena's mother Cassiopeia Black, pacing around the room worriedly and shooting glances at the fireplace.

'Uh-oh. Not good.' Athena thought.

"Where have you been?" Cassiopeia Black asked her daughter exasperatedly while enveloping her in a tight hug. "Do you know how worried I was? How long does buying supplementary school supplies take? I was about to send a search party for you."

"Cassi, calm down. Athena's back so let her breath first." Arcturus told his elder sister. He completely understood the panic his sister might have been going through. Even he was worried about his favorite niece.

"Kreacher!" A loud crack.

"Kreacher is summoned by Lord Black?"

"Get Athena a glass of water. After that bring everyone some tea and cakes. It's about tea time anyway." Lord Black ordered the house-elf.

"As Lord Black wishes." Another loud crack.

"Have a seat, Athena." Arcturus told his niece with a warm smile. "And honestly, where were you? We really were worried."

"I apologize for making everyone worry. I was held up." Athena replied.

"Sis, what happened?" Narcissa asked. "Great-Aunt Cassi was about to send of a search party of Aurors to find you."

"Nothing happened. I was just reading through a few academic articles and lost track of time." Athena said.

"Really?" Melania asked her niece with a fond smile. "Those strawberry ice-cream smudges around the corner of your mouth tell me a different story."

The reply to that question was a flustered girl quickly wiping off the smudges with a small napkin.

"Was it a boy?" Cassiopeia asked her daughter in full seriousness.

"Well… I did meet a guy…" Athena replied, not looking her mother in the eyes.

"Name. Address and Blood status." Cassiopeia demanded.

"Can I ask why?"

"He has some nerve asked my girl out on a date. Hell will freeze over before that happens. So will his organs needed for reproduction." Cassi replied darkly.

"He just treated me for being his friend." Athena said. Looking at everyone's disbelieving expressions she proposed a solution, "Look, how about this? Uncle Arcturus, can you please bring out your pensieve? I'll simply show it to you."

After a few moments of contemplation, Arcturus nodded and summoned his pensieve. After that, Athena pointed her wand towards her temple and pulled out a silver strand, which she put in the pensieve. "Go on. Look at it." She told her family.

Everyone in the room, except Athena, dived their heads into the pensieve to see the memory, while Athena was simply enjoying her cakes and tea.

After ten minutes, everyone resurfaced. Of course as Athena expected, her mother put her hand on the place where her scar was to soothe it. What surprised her was Uncle Arcturus doing the same thing to his scar on his upper body.

"Forgive me, if I acted a bit rashly, Athena." Cassi told her daughter.

"Oh I completely get it. We wouldn't want the second act of the Academy Award winning movie, _**' The Rebellion of Sirius Black'**_ now, would we?" Athena replied in a deadpan, while secretly enjoying the flinches a few people had shown.

"Right. Yeah."

"So, am I going to get any verdict on my new friend?" Athena asked after a while of silence.

"He looks like a good child." Orion Black said. "Perhaps you should continue your association with him."

"Hmph. That boy better not have any Gryffindor-ish tendencies." Walburga Black said. "Other than that I approve of him. It's not everyday you meet the Heir of the Great Noble Family of Sawada."

"I think he was sweet." Melania said. "He treated you with respect the entire time and never once tried to invade your personal space. He was talking to you as an equal. Not as a man who was expecting you to simply nod to everything he would say just because you are a woman. I have to say, he sure had a really cute smile and sense of humor."

"There was more to that." Arcturus said. "It might have been just a memory, but those eyes… I would recognize those sunset amber eyes anywhere. The last time I met someone who had those eyes, I came out with a scar on my upper body. The scar, which extends from my left shoulder to my right hip. The only thing I could take from him was his right eye."

"I'm assuming you know about this boy then?" Cassi asked her brother.

"I have a clue. But we shall discuss this during dinner. Right now, I still have a pile of paperwork to go through. Tch. How annoying." Arcturus said while getting up from his chair.

"What did you think of that toddler? The one with the yellow pacifier on his neck?" Bellatrix asked her grandfather, with Andromeda and Narcissa nodding in the background, before he left the room.

"If he is who I think he is… Then Diagon Alley, today, was narrowly spared from a horrifying bloodbath." Arcturus replied while leaving the room.

It was only a few minutes later Cassi understood what he meant.

"My word, one of the ' _Il Prescelti Sette'_. And if memory serves me right, he is said to be the strongest of them all. Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and The World's Greatest Hitman/Hitwizard." Turning towards her daughter she said, "Athena, you just became friends with the godson of one of the most dangerous person in the Criminal Underworld."

"Did I do something wrong?" Athena asked nervously. Even she knew that the toddler was not normal. What surprised her was her mother and uncle's reaction. They were shaken. Something that Athena never saw before in them.

"No dear. You did nothing wrong. Rather, it was absolutely brilliant." Cassi told her daughter. "Now go to your room and start packing for September 1st."

"Of course."

* * *

"Well I gotta say Tsuna. You sure know how to work fast, don't you?" Daniela told her great-grand nephew with a mischievous smile, while in the car which was going towards the Lanesborough Hotel in Knightsbridge.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"No need to play coy. We all understood that you were trying to court Ms. Black. Considering she's from a very old and respected family, even if she's British. None of the elders of the Sawada, Vongola or the Yotsuba Families will be able to say anything. Well played Tsuna, well played." Daniela said, the smile still present.

"I was not trying to court her!" Tsuna replied. "We simply found out that we have the same interests."

"Really? Because Mama is quite ecstatic at the fact that you found a girl." Reborn replied. "Ms. Black has Mama's full approval."

"OOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! What the hell did y'all do?!" Tsuna asked with his eyes bulging comically.

"Check your phone." Reborn simply said.

Tsuna did so and saw that he suddenly he had a ton of messages. He opened one and started reading it. As he went through each and every one of them, he started to go paler and paler.

"GODAMMIT REBORN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"I did my, shall I say, civic duty. That is to inform Mama of any… interesting developments." Reborn calmly said. His smirk firmly in place. He loved it when he saw his godson squirm.

"SOME GODDAMN CIVIC DUTY! HALF OF MAGICAL JAPAN THINKS I'M DATING NOW!"

"You're not?" Iemitsu asked with faux surprise.

"Don't start, dad. Cause-" Whatever Tsuna was about to say was cut off as his phone started to ring. The moment Tsuna looked at the caller ID, he cringed. It said 'Mom' and there was a picture of Nana Sawada and Tsuna dressed in traditional Japanese attire, during the festival of Hanami.

"H-Hello?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Kyaaaahhhh! Tsu-kun, congratulations! I am so happy and proud of you. You finally found a girl! Do bring her to Japan to introduce her to me. Oh, I'm over the moon. My son is growing up. Even your oba-ue, extends her complements. She has my full approval. Even your grandparents on both sides approve of her. Oh, I'll talk to you later. I have a meeting to attend. Tell me all the details later on, OK? Ja ne. Oh, Honey, I love you. That was for Iemitsu if he's with you." Nana Sawada, the wife of Iemitsu Sawada and daughter-in-law to Ietsuna Sawada and his wife, Aguri Sawada neé Kuchiki, said happily over the phone.

The entire time, Tsuna was saying things like, "No, wait", "Hang on", "Um, can you please listen". He took the phone of his ear when the tone sounded, signifying his mother had put down the phone.

"Well… She's happy." Tsuna said.

"Told you." Daniela and Reborn said together with grins. Iemitsu was trying hard not to go on a full-blown laughter quest. Tsuna didn't even bother to look at them. He was just trying to reduce the headache.

* * *

 **Lanesborough Hotel, Knightsbridge, London.**

After half-an-hour, the car pulled in to the Lanesborough Hotel's Entrance. As they made their way inside, they saw Xanxus sitting on one of the couches with a manila folder. When he saw the group he went towards them and handed over the folder to Tsuna.

The moment Tsuna saw the three seals on the cover of the folder, he had to take in a sharp breath. "Goddamn, the seals of the 'Unholy Trinity.'"

The three seals were in a triangle form. One seal was at the top, while the other two were below it and side-by-side. The top seal was the seal of The President of the United States of America. The other two seals were of the US Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) and the seal of the Secretary of Magic aka the seal of the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA).

"Where did you get this from again?" Tsuna asked Xanxus as they were in the lift, heading towards the Presidential Suite.

"VARIA Code breakers intercepted this transmission from the Pentagon to the White House and the Woolworth Building, New York. The Shitty Shark was there so he told them to flag it. The entire transcript is in the folder." Xanxus replied.

"One more thing, a jet took off from Andrews Air Force Base, one and a half hours ago. The geeks tracked its destination." Xanxus added.

"And it is?"

"London Heathrow."

"Oh Fuck. Any ID on the passenger or passengers?" Tsuna asked.

"Passengers. The photos are in the folder. We managed to hack in to the cameras over there." Xanxus replied. They reached the Suite and went in, where Tsuna took a seat behind a desk to properly go through the folder. Xanxus, Daniela, Reborn and Iemitsu took seats in front of him.

Tsuna did not like this. He did not like this one bit. If _**they**_ are being sent it could not be good. "The Americans are serious. If these three are being sent. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out why they have been sent. Sadly, the British magicals are not so smart."

The people in the pictures were as follows:

The first person in the picture was a female who was in her mid-20s. She had short black hair with a petite body. She was dressed in a businesswoman's suit.

The second person was a well-built male in his early 40s. He was wearing a standard suit. His black hair was slicked back with a small part falling on his forehead. His eyes were hard, exactly what one would expect from a military officer.

It was the third person in the photo that had Tsuna nervous and feeling like he wanted to bash his head on the table. They just had to send that one person whose skill in espionage and information gathering is really bad. She was a very beautiful girl who was the same age as Tsuna. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Ribbons tied her two wavy tresses. Every time he saw her, Tsuna would always remember this girl's rivalry with Hinagiku Katsura, the former President of the Mahoutokoro Student Council and his cousin sister, Miyuki Shiba, the former Vice-President of the same committee, during the Survivor Series event, which was held two months ago in Japan. An event he himself had taken part in.

The names of these people were as follows. The first woman was Warrant Officer Sylvia 'Sylvie' Mercury First. The man was Major Benjamin 'Ben' Canopus. Lastly, the blonde girl was Major Angelina Kudou Shields or as her well known alias Major Angie Sirius. All three of these individuals were part of the same military arm that specialized in Magic and reported directly to the US JCS. The name of this organization was STARS.

"They just had to send their best on this one didn't they?" Xanxus asked rhetorically.

"Probably has something to do with how this community's idiotic Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold's public humiliation of the Americans offer for help with the terrorists." Daniela said.

"Yeah. She said that nothing was going on and everything was fine and dandy." Iemitsu said.

"Something tells me, she and Crouch are in the pockets of almost every one of these terrorist who is rich." Reborn said.

"And the Americans have obviously sent those three to 'observe' and take action accordingly. Same as me." Tsuna said.

"I'm assuming you have a plan?" Reborn asked, recognizing that his student is becoming the cold and calculating person who always makes one of the best plans and tactics with the most minimal losses.

"I do." Tsuna replied. "First of all, Reborn inform _Nono_ about this. Also ask him to have a few _words_ with the US President."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Tsuna replied. "Next, Xanxus. Tell Squalo to send a copy of this folder to the Ninth, Grandpa and Aunt Maya. They have to be informed about this development.

Aunt Daniela, can you please check with MI5 and MI6, if any of their agents are assisting them in this operation?"

"Why involve the MI's into this?" Daniela asked.

"Because even if they have come here covertly, that jet will be immediately tracked, the moment it enters British Airspace. Also, they are not stupid enough to make Lina go into hostile territory alone. She's too important for them. Hostile territory in this case being Hogwarts or any other British magical area. Therefore, MI5 or MI6 will probably station someone in Hogsmeade Village, where she can be immediately extracted if things go south. Sylvia and Ben will probably be running the show from the American Consulate in Edinburgh, as that place is the closest to Hogwarts. Magical USA and Britain are not friends, that doesn't mean non-magical USA and Britain are also not friends. NATO tells me a different story. I hope that is enough of an explanation." Tsuna explained.

"It is. Who do you want me to call?" Daniela asked.

"Talk directly to the heads of both the organizations." Tsuna replied.

"And what are you going to do?" Xanxus asked.

"First, I'm going to sleep off my jet-lag. Then tomorrow, I'll go the swimming pool, the spa and the Jacuzzi. Day after tomorrow, I'll have a word with our friends who are currently inbound at the US Embassy here in London." Tsuna replied.

"What makes you think they'll be at the embassy?" Iemitsu asked.

"Oh they will be. At least till September 1st." Tsuna replied.

"Well then, looks like we finally have a plan of action." Reborn said. "How about we all disperse for now and meet for dinner downstairs?"

"Yeah, seems like a good plan." Daniela replied.

After that everyone left for their bedrooms for some R&R.

* * *

 _AN: So there you have it folks, the sixth chapter. I also have to say something. I am going to be slow in the update of chapters because I am in Uni and I have a few essays to write. Therefore, I may or may not work on the next chapter for a while. It honestly depends. That does not mean I am putting this story on hold or anything. Expect quicker uploads during perhaps Christmas or something, as I will be a bit free then. I thank each and every one of my readers for their patience with me. It really means a lot. Also, I am planning to have Tsuna answer questions from you readers. So if you want Tsuna to answer any questions, please PM it to me and I will forward it to Tsuna. Lastly, do you guys want to know about the messages that were in Tsuna's phone? Write your answer in the comments._ _Also yeah, Reborn is scary enough to even shake powerhouses like Arcturus Black and Cassiopeia Black._ _This is MKOFFICIAL357, signing out._


	7. Target 7: Meetings and Sortings

_AN: Well here you go guys a bit longer chapter. It will take some time for me to update again. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 7

 **7:00 am. September 1** **st** **, 20XX. Lanesborough Hotel. Knightsbridge. London.**

In one of the bedrooms of the Presidential Suite, a brunette was just waking up from a full night's sleep. Something that is very rare due to his duties. When his senses finally started working properly, he noticed two things. The first one was a very delicious smell. The second one was rambunctious laughter.

'Hang on a minute.' The brunette, Tsuna, thought. 'They can't be here can they? Oh well, guess I'll freshen myself up then check it out.' Thinking that, Tsuna went to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

* * *

45 minutes later, Tsuna came out of the bathroom and picked up his clothes. Since today, he had to catch a train he had decided to not wear his 'work clothes'. Today, Tsuna was wearing a black Oktoberfest t-shirt and a black hoodie jacket, which had the number 27, emblazoned on the back. There was also a design of orange flames at the ends of the jacket. On his hands he was wearing his X-Gloves in its dormant state. When Tsuna acquired these gloves for the first time, when Leon's tail had dropped off, the gloves dormant state was a pair of mittens. However, on Tsuna's request, Leon had turned it into a pair of fingerless gloves. At the lower half of his body he was wearing skinny blue jeans with Nike Air Jordans on his feet. After looking himself one more time he collected his wand, phone and wallet before leaving his room… to a sight of chaos. Again.

At the dining table was his _entire_ family and _most_ of his friends. Literally hurling food and insults at each other. At the kitchen were his mom, grandmother and the rest of the girls quickly cooking breakfast for everyone. As always, how did they manage to do it was beyond him.

"Yo, Tsuna. Good morning." Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsuna's left-hand man and Rain Guardian greeted him with his customary smile.

"Yo. Good morning, Takeshi." Tsuna replied in a dazed manner.

"Baseball-Freak! It was supposed to be me that would greet the Tenth first! Do you always have to steal my thunder?!" Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna's right-hand man and Storm Guardian shouted at his co-worker and best friend. "Ah. A very good morning to you Tenth!"

"A good morning to you too, Hayato."

"Maa. Hayato. You know Tsuna doesn't mind who greets him first." Takeshi told Hayato with the smile still plastered on his face, further infuriating Hayato.

"Hayato! Stand down. No ruckus on the table." A girl the same age as Tsuna reprimanded Hayato. The girl looked really similar to Daniela, the only difference was that this girl lacked the red flower pattern tattoo on her face. The name of this girl was Haru Miura, the girlfriend ('fiancé' everyone present thought in their heads) of Hayato Gokudera. She was also the honorary grand daughter of Daniela. Mainly because they looked similar and had the same choice of weapons. A crossbow.

"Yes. OK." Hayato conceded immediately.

'Whipped.' Everyone present thought.

"Carnivore." Kyouya Hibari, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian and cousin greeted him with a nod. A nod, which Tsuna returned

"EXTREME MORNING TO YOU TSUNA!" Tsuna's hyperactive Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa said at the top of his lungs.

"Stop shouting so early in the morning damn it!" Hana Kurokawa snapped at Ryohei.

Good morning to the two of you as well."

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" Three kids chirped when they saw their adoptive elder brother.

"Good morning, Lambo, Futa and I-Pin"

"Good morning, Tsuna Onii-sama. I hope you had a good sleep." A very beautiful girl with straight black hair and an ethereal beauty greeted Tsuna with a small smile. Her name was Miyuki Shiba, another cousin of Tsuna. She and her elder brother Tatsuya were the children of the now deceased Miya Shiba neé Yotsuba and her husband Tatsurou Shiba. Miya Shiba was the second daughter of the previous Yotsuba head, which made her Nanako Yotsuba's (now Sawada) younger sister and Tsuna's aunt.

"Good morning Miyuki. Yes, I did have a good sleep. Thank You. How about you?"

"So did I. Thank you for asking."

"Tsuna." Tatsuya, Miyuki's elder brother and Tsuna's partner-in-crime along with Masaki Ichijou and Ryo Saeba, their perverted mentor gave a nod to Tsuna. As always, he had a flat, deadpanned expression on his face. However, Tsuna knew his lips were curled upwards.

"What's up." Tsuna said while giving Tatsuya a fist bump.

"Ara Tsu-kun! You're awake? Good. Come and sit. Breakfast will be served in a short while. By the way, Good morning dear."

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning Tsuna." Ietsuna Sawada and his wife, Aguri Sawada neé Kuchiki greeted their grandson. Even Daniela gave a smile and a nod while going through the morning copy of the Times Newspaper.

Good morning Grandpa, Grandma, _Nonna_." Tsuna said with a bow. "Where are Dad, Basil and the rest?"

"Downstairs." Reborn replied, appearing from nowhere. "They've gone to receive Spanner, Shouichi and Giannini. They've got your weapons and equipment you'll use on this mission. It's based on the designs and blueprints Tatsuya sent them. The scientist trio will be joining us for breakfast."

A while later, the personal lift opened and a group came out. It consisted of Iemitsu, Basil, Lal-Mirch, Colonello and the scientist trio. Tsuna waved at all of them. They waved back.

"Looks like everyone is here. Alright then, let's have breakfast." Nana said after setting everyone's breakfast.

* * *

"Before we begin the day, can someone tell me when did you guys come?" Tsuna asked calmly.

"Ah, we had landed last night. Iemitsu told me you had already hit the sack because for the last few days you had been completing your pending paperwork and only got a few hours of sleep. That's why I didn't wake you up." Nana explained to her son.

"Oh. OK." Tsuna said.

"But you still have to tell us all about your new girlfriend, Tsuna Onii-sama." Miyuki said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"FOR THE LAST DARN TIME! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tsuna shouted at them. Though deep down his mind said, 'Yeah not for now.'

"Sure we'll take your word for it." Miyuki said, while covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"Hang on. That was the main reason y'all came here right?" Tsuna asked with suspicion lacing his voice.

Funnily enough, no one other than the scientist trio was looking at Tsuna. All of them were suddenly looking everywhere else while whistling suspiciously.

"VERDAMMT!" Tsuna swore in German.

"Ah. Tsuna-kun. Do you want to check out what we have for you for your mission?" Irie Shouichi asked, deciding to help out his friend from his family's teasing.

"Yes please." Tsuna replied.

"OK then. Do you have any place where we can test 'em out?" Spanner asked.

"Let's go into the walk-in trunk. It was a special order and arrived only two days ago." Tsuna replied. "I guess, even you should come Tatsuya. After all, it was you who designed _**that**_."

"Is there a workstation for me to work with?" Tatsuya asked.

"In the trunk? Yeah." Tsuna replied. "Gianichi, Giannini's old man, installed it before sending it over."

"OK then. Lead the way." Tatsuya said.

* * *

 **A few minutes later. Inside Tsuna's trunk.**

It was safe to say, that the interior of Tsuna's trunk was very much like a high-class penthouse apartment in New York or London. It had a tasteful interior (probably handled by one of the Vongola's interior decorators) with a mix of Italian and Japanese interior designs. The trunk had two levels. The first level was the living area, where everything was included, such as a kitchen, living room, a walk-in closet, bathrooms, bedrooms etc.

It was the second level that was interesting. The majority of the second level housed a firing range that also doubled up as a training room, with all of Tsuna's personal collection of rifles, revolvers and pistols inside a flameproof glass cabinet (incidentally, both Tsuna and Hayato loved firearms). A door connected the training room to another room. This was where Tsuna could overhaul the recently released magical devices called Casting Assisting Devices (CADs).

CADs were devices, which had the same use as wands or wandless magic. To cast spells. However, CADs were designed to be much faster in casting spells than wands because they also used science in combination with magic to help cast it much more quickly. Unlike wands, which worked by saying the Latin name of the spell, CADs had 'magic sequences' preloaded into itself by the user according to his strengths and preferred spells. Many wizards and witches who came from long and distinguished Magical Families tended to load in the sequences of their Family Magicks. CADs could not perform things such as Transfiguration or Charms. They were purely for the purpose of attacking or defending. Their main purpose was to injure, seriously injure, maim or kill an opponent. That is why their distribution is strictly regulated and extensive background checks are conducted whenever a magical individual wanted one.

The current leaders in CAD research and development are the United States of America and Imperial Japan. With Germany falling a close second because of their amazing skills at engineering.

When CADs were introduced in Magical Britain, many Pureblood Families such as the Malfoy's, Avery's, and Lestranges protested against it as they thought it was too 'muggle' and termed it as blasphemy and outrageous. This outcry (and a few bribes in the right places) made the British Ministry of Magic ban its sale and production in Magical Britain. However, many muggleborn wizards and witches who are part of organizations such as the MI5 or the MI6 were permitted to use it from the Prime Minister (not that the Ministry of Magic knew about it).

Currently, Tsuna, Reborn, Tatsuya, Miyuki, the scientist trio and Tsuna's Guardians were in the firing range where Tsuna would get his equipment for his mission. Spanner was carrying with him an aluminum bulletproof briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. The briefcase had the logo of the Vongola's Research and Development Division's insignia on top of it. He handed the key of the handcuff to Tsuna, who quickly opened it. After that, Spanner entered the combination code of the briefcase lock, which also required a retinal scan from the three scientists and Tsuna. Once that was completed, Spanner finally opened the box for everyone to see the contents inside.

Inside the briefcase was a pair of long barreled pistols. 'Specialized CADs.' Tsuna thought. On the other side of the briefcase were the 'magazines' of the pistols, which held the 'magic sequence'.

The pistols were black in color with orange linings, the words 'Silver Horn Trident' engraved in it. The borders of the letters were also done in orange. There was also a simple fleur-de-lis pattern engraved on the barrel with the same color scheme of black and orange.

"Is this some kind of an irony?" Tsuna asked. "It says 'Silver Horn Trident' but it's black and orange." 'Orange is the new Black.' Tsuna thought about that amazing TV show he would watch on Netflix.

"Oh that's okay. We're planning to release it in different custom colors anyway. Masaki ordered a pair of those in red and black. With red being the dominant color." Tatsuya replied while dismissively waving his hand.

"Ah. Tatsuya-san, can you please check if the OS is up to your standards? We kinda made it up to specifications especially for the _Decimo_ but we would want to be sure." Giannini asked Tatsuya.

"Very well. I'll check it. In the mean time show him his other stuff." Tatsuya said before going to the other room to do a final check over the CADs.

Once again Spanner got out another briefcase. This one didn't have the extensive security features as the previous one, just a combination lock.

Inside it was a single 14.75 inch Mark XIX Desert Eagle. It had a 10-inch barrel, and weighed 1998.6 grams. Tsuna immediately recognized the bullets that would go with it. It would be a .357 Magnum, which would mean 9 rounds in a magazine.

"I'm assuming there is something special about this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. The grip has a fingerprint and flameprint sensor. That means only you can fire it. If anyone else tries, the trigger will be jammed." Spanner said.

"Tsuna-kun, that gun can also absorb flames and fire a concentrated burst, in case you run out of bullets." Shouichi said.

"Like Xanxus' X-guns?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

"How about you try it?" Reborn asked.

"Sure." Tsuna said while pressing a red button.

Soon enough nine life-sized, human dummies came up. Within 6 seconds there were 9 'BANGS' and all the dummies were having a single hole in the center of their foreheads.

"This thing is good." Tsuna complimented.

"Hm. Lining up your shot and then excellent headshots. All within 6 seconds. Looks like you've been practicing." Reborn said. Tsuna just replied with a casual shrug.

"I counted nine shots a half a minute ago." Tatsuya said while coming into the room.

"Yo." Tsuna said. "How'd it go?"

"Everything is good. The OS had a few minor bugs in it, which I took care of. There's no problem with the hardware." Tatsuya said, while handing over the CADs to Tsuna. Tsuna place the pair in a shoulder holster.

"Here, this is for you." Irie Shouichi said while handing a chip to Tsuna.

"Do I have to implant this in someone's brain or something."

"If we see the need for it, we'll send it to you." Spanner replied. "That's a radio. For distress calls. Press the button on it and you'll be extracted within one hour."

"There's also this." Giannini said while handing a watch to Tsuna.

"What's wrong with the one I'm currently using?" Tsuna asked.

"The one you are using right now is a normal watch. The one in your hands is a _**'normal'**_ watch."

"Ah… Does it do anything?" Tsuna asked (sarcastically).

"It tells the time." Spanner replied (sarcastically). "I thought it would perhaps help you in your… punctuality issues."

"Fair enough."

"By the way, the alarm is rather… loud. Tends to blow people's face off." Spanner informed.

"So, a pair of specialized CADs, a Desert Eagle, a radio and a watch with a loud alarm that tells the time." Tsuna listed. "Not exactly Christmas is it?"

"What'd you expect? An Exploding Pen?" Spanner asked. "We don't go in for that anymore. Especially after the damage you as an ex-agent of the ANBU Black Ops, then Onmitsukidō and people like Agent 007 of the MI6 are capable of doing and have done in the field."

"Alright." Tsuna pouted at the thought of not being able to use exploding pens anymore. He loved it when he used the pen in Siberia. He was pretty sure 007 would agree with him.

"Good luck out there on the field. Please bring _**all**_ of your equipment back in one piece. I don't want only _**one piece**_." Spanner said.

"I'll bring you the latest issue of One Piece if it helps." Tsuna said.

"That was horrible. Please don't make such horrible puns in the future." Spanner said. "And no I don't want you to bring one for me. Oda-san always sends me the chapter a day before it releases on Shonen Jump."

"Ni-shi-shi. Don't worry Spanner. They are in good hands." Tsuna said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Spanner said with a sigh.

"Hang on. What about my headphones and contact lens?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh right. Forgot about that one. Here you go." Irie said while giving Tsuna a case which had the Roman numeral X written in an elegant script.

"We updated the OS on that one. You can always it overhaul on the CAD workstation." Giannini said.

"Brilliant." Tsuna said while putting on his contacts. They got switched on after doing the customary retinal scan to confirm the user. The HUD also switched on and quickly started to recalibrate itself. "I guess I can still focus on conversations and the other stuff?"

"Yeah. Also, if you blink twice, the contacts will start recording whatever you see. Blink once, to take a photo during the video. When you are done recording, blink twice again to stop recording. Whatever you record or shoot will be immediately sent to your laptop and our server." Giannini explained.

"That means no recording when having sex." Reborn said.

"Oh shut up."

"Recalibration complete. Vitals are normal. No immediate danger. No flame output recorded. Welcome back, Boss." A female mechanical voice said in Tsuna's headphones.

"Hey Von. It's been a while. Good to have you back." Tsuna replied to the AI, Tsuna named Von.

"Well looks like we're all set then." Reborn said. "Tsuna have you packed?"

"Yep. Let's get outta here." Tsuna replied while picking up his new stuff.

A few minutes later, the group was coming out of Tsuna's trunk. Seeing that their work was over, the scientist trio were about to leave when something Tsuna said make them stop in fear.

"Ah guys, thanks for the stuff. I'll make sure to send each of you a postcard."

"Pl-Please don't." All three of them said together with pale faces. Before Tsuna could say anything, the three of them ran into the lift and disappeared.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Tsuna cluelessly thought.

'You don't know?!' Everyone present thought. But no one commented on it.

* * *

 **King's Cross-Station. London**

Everyone had piled into the black colored Hummer Limousine that was waiting for them at the hotel entrance. It was a 30-minute route from The Lanesborough to King's Cross Station. By the time they reached it was 10 o' clock on the station's clock.

"So where am I supposed to catch the train again?" Tsuna asked.

"Platform 9 ¾." Reborn replied.

"Is that a platform or someone's shoe size?" Hayato asked.

"Who knows."

The group was between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross and was looking for the entrance.

Tsuna just decided to use one of his special skills to look for it. He simply closed his eyes and realized that everything had stilled and fallen silent. The smoke in the air, the birds, the people, nothing was moving. He turned his head and noticed a pillar was glowing gold. He also noticed that the pillar had non-magical repelling charms. That explained why no one was near that pillar. Tsuna opened his eyes and everything returned to normal.

Tsuna decided to observe that pillar. His query was soon answered when he saw four people approach the pillar. The adults had the same age as his grandparents. Accompanying them were two boys around Tsuna's age. One boy had wild, untamed hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of rectangular spectacles. He was wearing a normal T-shirt and jeans. He also had a well-built body. Along with him was another boy who had shoulder length black hair. He had grey eyes and a well-built body. He was wearing a black t-shirt with leather Harley-Davidson Bikers Association jacket. Even he was wearing a pair of jeans. The adults were dressed in the traditional robes.

Tsuna noticed how all four of them looked around themselves. Tsuna gestured to everyone in his group towards the four people. They saw as how the man nodded towards the boys. First, the bespectacled boy ran towards the pillar while shouting about how he will see Padfoot on the flip side. Everyone in Tsuna's group was expecting a mighty crash but instead the bespectacled boy just disappeared through the pillar. The remaining members followed this action. That was when it hit Tsuna.

"Looks like we just found the entrance to Platform 9 ¾." Tsuna said.

"Don't tell me you have to go in like that." Hayato asked surprised.

"An EXTREME entrance!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Oh well. Let's go." Tsuna said while pushing his cart to the pillar's direction.

"Make sure we're not being watched." Tsuna told Reborn who was sitting on his head. Reborn looked around and gave the all clear to Tsuna. On getting the confirmation, Tsuna ran towards the pillar. While Tsuna wanted to stop, his intuition told him to continue. Following his intuition Tsuna picked up speed and quickly reached the pillar and disappeared into it.

When Tsuna and Reborn made it to the other side, the first thing he saw was a scarlet colored steam engine. The front of the engine had the 'Hogwarts Express' written on it. The station was not so crowded but Tsuna had a feeling it would soon.

Soon enough, the remaining family members also started pouring into the station. After delivering his trunk to the guard to put in the luggage compartment, Tsuna quickly found an empty coach. He found a good compartment and went inside. He sat down on his seat and started talking to his family from the window.

At 10:45, Tsuna's family decided to take their leave, due to security concerns and because the station was getting crowded. Of course, that was filled with goodbye hugs from his mother and little siblings. Nana made her son promise her that he would write home every week. Tsuna accepted it with a smile and an okay sign.

After his family went back through the barrier, Tsuna kicked his legs up and put on his headphones. "Hey Von?" Tsuna called out to the AI.

"Yes Boss?"

"Can you play my special playlist?"

"The one which has Frank Sinatra included as one of your favorite artists?"

"Hm… Yeah. Hit it. Oh, Make sure to shuffle it"

"Sure thing Boss."

Soon enough, the song, _Witchcraft_ , by Frank Sinatra started playing on Tsuna's headphones. Enjoying the song, Tsuna closed his eyes to enjoy it properly. His enjoyment didn't last for long though. As soon he heard a yell and his compartment door being yanked open.

"Hey Prongs, Moony, Wormy! Found an empty compartment!" Someone shouted. Tsuna really didn't want to open his eyes to see who was the clown who disturbed his enjoyment because he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to control himself on vaporizing the fool.

"Awesome work, Padfoot." Someone else said. Soon Tsuna heard some more people.

"Padfoot! Someone's already here! Your shouting probably might have disturbed him." Another voice said.

Not being able to control his curiosity any longer, Tsuna activated his skill, _**Eagle Eye**_ , to know who the hell was hovering on the door. He saw four people. Two were the boys he had seen earlier in the station. The third boy was a bit tall for his age. He also had many scars on his face. Scars that no human could give. 'Animal scars?' Tsuna thought. However, when he saw the boy's eyes, Tsuna saw only pain and suffering. He also saw gratitude. 'Perhaps because of these three.' The fourth boy, however, immediately earned Tsuna's distrust. A mousy looking boy who was hiding behind the other three. He looked like one of those 'snitches' and 'rats' that were always present in the criminal underworld. The type of people who would sell their own children to save their skins.

"There is?" 'Padfoot' aka Sirius Black said while turning towards the compartment. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was. It was the guy from Diagon Alley. The one that had all the dangerous people around him. His eyes were closed and he had one of those things muggles used, to listen music, around his ears.

"Oh crap. Guys, let's get outta here now." 'Prongs' aka James Potter said. Even he recognized the guy. Suffice to say, he had taken his father's warning to heart. "Beware of that boy, James. He is not someone you would want to make an enemy of. Especially, if he is who I think he is and which Family he is related to." Lord Charlus Potter had told his son.

"Why? What's wrong?" 'Moony' aka Remus Lupin asked.

"Let's just leave okay. That guy is not someone to mess with!" James and Sirius replied together.

"Not even 10 darn minutes on the train and I'm already developing a fearsome reputation." Tsuna, who was sitting with his legs propped up, said. "Enlighten me, gentlemen. What did I do?"

"I-I don't know what you did. You might have done something." Sirius said.

"That is the most silliest thing I have heard in my entire life." Tsuna replied.

"I agree with the guy, Padfoot. That really was stupid." Remus said, agreeing with Tsuna. "Hey, would you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Please. Help yourself." Tsuna replied while gesturing his hand towards the empty seats.

"Thanks." Remus said as everyone made their way in. "My name is Remus Lupin. The boy with glasses is James Potter and the boy with the black shoulder length hair is Sirius Black. Finally, this is Peter Pettigrew." Remus introduced himself and the others.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pleasure to meet you." Tsuna introduced himself.

"Are you a first year?" Sirius asked. "Because we have never seen you before in Hogwarts."

"No I'm not a first year as you can clearly tell. I'm a transfer student from Japan. I'll be entering as a sixth year student." Tsuna replied.

"Whoa. I don't think Hogwarts has ever seen any transfer students. Were you in Mahoutokoro?" James asked.

"Yep."

"Awesome."

"So how have you been finding Britain so far?" Remus asked.

"Are you asking about the country or the magical community here?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, it is not my first time coming to the UK. I have always kinda globetrotted a lot. Your magical community on the other hand, I think it will be safer if I don't say anything." Tsuna replied.

"Anyway, where is Mahoutokoro located?" Sirius asked.

"Oh it's located in an island in the Sea of Japan called Minami Iwo Jima."

"B-But isn't that a really small island? How would a school fit there?" Peter asked timidly. The new person absolutely terrified him for some reason.

"Actually, it looks small on a map, because the Japanese government paid off the cartographers and all those involved to show the island as small. On the contrary it is quite a large island." Tsuna replied. "Do you guys also want to hear a fun fact?" Everyone nodded.

"The island of Minami Iwo Jima, plays as a secondary home port to the Fifth Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Their main job is to make sure that we students and the school will be safe from any foreign incursion or aggression, because we are a bit far from the mainland." Tsuna said with a grin.

"NO WAY!" Remus and Peter exclaimed. Being protected by the navy is a big thing. Remus was pretty sure Hogwarts could never brag about that.

"Hang on. What's the 'navy'?" James asked confused. Even Sirius looked confused.

"You're kidding me." Remus said while facepalming. He then proceeded to explain about the army, navy and the air force. While both boys were quite in awe about it, Sirius suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second. That violates the International Statute of Secrecy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh that nonsense. The Emperor back then had made it quite clear to the delegation from the ICW, that he would not allow the students safety and security to be compromised just because of secrecy. However, he agreed to put it under the top-secret banner so that the sailors wouldn't talk about it with anyone else and risk the magical worlds' exposure.

In addition to that, Japan worked around the Statute ages ago. So did Italy, the US, Russia etc. I think it is only a few of the Western European countries that follow the Statute religiously. Britain being the top amongst them." Tsuna explained. Personally, he found the Statute to be absolute bullshit. Both the magical and non-magical worlds could easily benefit from exposure to each other.

"Damn. That's seriously awesome." James said. Reeling from the new information he learnt.

"So does Japan's Auror Department work with the muggle police now and then?" Remus asked.

"It's not unheard of the police arresting a magical criminal and vice-versa. Both are, at the end of the day, arms of the law and have a duty to protect the citizens. Doesn't matter whether they are magical or non-magical. Therefore, a lot of communication happens between them." Tsuna replied while giving a nod.

"So what House do you think you will be in?" James asked with a grin.

"House?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts has four houses. First is Gryffindor, the House of the Bold and the Brave. After that is Ravenclaw, the House of Intelligence. The third one is Hufflepuff, the House of Loyalty. The fourth one and the worst is Slytherin, the House of Evil and slimebags." James said. Tsuna noted on how when describing Gryffindor, James eyes were shining with pride. However, when it came to Slytherin, James spat on the name as if it were poison.

"The House of Evil? Is that an exclusive club of all movie villains or something? Where do I sign up?" Tsuna asked. "Before that tell me, why is Slytherin House the House of Evil?"

"The official characteristic is _Sly_ and _Cunning._ " Sirius said."Believe me Tsuna. There is not a single witch or wizard out there who is from Slytherin House and not gone dark."

"Yeah. Salazar Slytherin wasn't a nice person anyway. He had a lot of prejudice against muggles and muggleborns." James added

"Really? Tell me James, what is your Family's view on non-magicals and first generation magicals?" Tsuna asked. No one noticed how the air around him had suddenly changed.

"Just call them muggles and muggleborns. That's easier." Sirius replied.

"One, I didn't ask you, Sirius. Two, I refuse to refer to non-magicals in such a derogatory and racist manner. My mother would stuff a bar of soap in my mouth and then skin me, if I ever talked like that." Tsuna said. "James. I asked you a question. I need an answer."

"Well. We don't hold any prejudice towards them-" James began to answer when Tsuna cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me. I read up a lot on the political climate here in Magical Britain. It won't even take three years before most of the next batch of first generation magicals will leave the magical world, after graduating from Hogwarts, because they were dissatisfied by the racism and bigotry that happens here.

All these 'light' families' talk about how students from non-magical families should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. However, I don't see even one of them, not even Albus Dumbledore, the so-called 'Leader of the Light' and 'muggle loving fool', doing anything to improve the situation for these people. Why, because every batch of first-gens that graduate from Hogwarts, hope to climb the ladder, to get a good job, to be able to provide for their families. But what they get instead, racism and bigotry because of their blood status. Those talented people are deliberately stuck in dead-end jobs. People who have 'purer blood' are given preference even if they do not have an aptitude for the position.

So forgive me, James and Sirius. If I am having some trouble on why exactly are Slytherin's evil or why Salazar Slytherin, according to _you,_ is the worst SOB to ever live. Atleast the so-called, _dark_ families are honest about what they feel." Tsuna said. All four boys noticed, how is eyes and voice had a steel edge in them. None of them could say anything, because when they actually gave it some thought, they realized Tsuna was right in every way.

"Now, to answer your question. I have no idea or any preference in which house to be in. Because, according to many people, I already have all of the requirements the four founders of Hogwarts prized in their students." Tsuna replied to James' earlier question.

"Oh. OK." James said dumbly.

"And don't get me started on your Ministry's horrible treatment to creatures such as werewolves and vampires." Tsuna said. He noticed from the corner of his eyes on how Remus suddenly went pale and still on the mention of werewolves. It didn't take long for Tsuna to put two and two together.

"Hey Remus. Do you mind if I asked you a personal question?" Tsuna asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well that depends on the question." Remus replied while not making eye contact with Tsuna.

"I'll be blunt then. Remus, you are a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about Tsuna?" Remus asked while trying to be calm. However, it was clear to everyone he was anything but. It was the first time, someone asked him such a personal question so bluntly. "I-I'm not a werewolf."

Before James, Sirius and Peter could say anything, they were met by a terrifying glare from Tsuna who also _kindly_ told them to, "shut the fuck up and stay back."

"Look Remus, I know what I asked is probably very personal and if you don't want to answer I will understand. However, I will take your silence as a 'Yes'. The reason I asked you this question was because the scars on your face had to be done by an animal. It is impossible for a human to do that. You don't look to me as if you are from an abusive home environment. Then there was when you froze in fear when I mentioned werewolves. It isn't hard to put two and two together. I will respect if you don't want to tell me. However, never ever lie to me. It insults my intelligence and that is something I just cannot stand." Tsuna explained.

"And what if I am?" Remus asked. "What would you do about it? I have been suffering for 10 years. Along with Professor Dumbledore, who bent the rules to allow me to even enter Hogwarts, James, Sirius and Peter are the only three people keeping me sane. So I don't care what you would do or say, but Yes, I am a werewolf." Remus admitted, while looking straight into Tsuna's eyes with determination, though Tsuna did notice that his eyes were moist and there was also a bit of fear in them.

Tsuna had to admit. The boy in front of him had just earned his respect, even if by a little bit. But 10 years? That sounded effing crazy. Sure he had heard of children being turned, majority never survived the first transformation. Tsuna already had a hunch on who could be responsible for it.

"There was this thing I heard about a year or so ago. One of the pharmaceutical companies owned by my family are developing a potion." Tsuna said out of the blue. "The purpose of this potion is to mitigate the wild symptoms experienced by werewolves to make them more docile. I heard that the recipe is going to be announced next month."

"The potion." Remus asked. "What's it called?"

"Wolfsbane Potion. I can ask for a crate to be delivered at Hogwarts. Of course, I'll inform Dumbledore about it. Don't worry, I'll be discreet." Tsuna said with a smirk. "Oh and for the record I've got no problems with werewolves. One of my teachers is a humanoid man-wolf, and he is one of the most bravest and kindest man I have ever met."

With the tension over, all the boys started talking about other things. Tsuna asked a few questions to the boys who answered and vice-versa. The four boys, who called themselves the Marauders, realized Tsuna was known for playing pranks in his previous school, even though he was the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of Mahoutokoro until last year when he had to step down because of the school's rules.

Tsuna started to notice that the sun was beginning to set. Once again, the door to their compartment opened to reveal a pretty girl with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing the Hogwarts School uniform. On the left side of her chest, Tsuna noticed the Gryffindor Coat of Arms. On the right side was a small gold badge, which had the word 'Prefect' written on it. Tsuna recognized her as Lily Evans; because of the entire time James spent telling him about her

"Hey. We are about to reach Hogwarts soon. Get ready, the lot of you." Lily told them.

"Hey there, Evans." James said with a goofy grin and a small blush. Tsuna immediately smelled fish, and he wanted all the details. His thoughts were matched with a very comical cat like expression on his face. Other than James, all the boys noticed that Tsuna perhaps might have already caught up on the subject of James' infatuation.

Before anything else could happen, another figure came to stand next to Evans. This person, Tsuna recognized immediately. Like Evans, she was dressed in the Hogwarts School uniform. On the left side of her chest, Tsuna noticed the Slytherin Coat of Arms. On the right side was a small gold badge, which also had the word 'Prefect' written on it.

"Everything going well?" Athena asked her Gryffindor counterpart.

"Except for Potter trying his pathetic attempts at flirting with me everything is going well." Lily said.

Athena was about to reply when she saw Tsuna sitting on the chair with a comical cat like expression while looking towards James. When he saw her he gave her a wave and one of his bright smiles. She waved back with a small smile, when she saw that the other three boys and even Evans was having that similar expression on their faces and were looking at her.

"Just get ready all five of you." Lily ordered while pushing Athena out of the compartment so she could tease her about what she saw.

"So that's the famous Lily Evans." Tsuna said with a very evil smile. He had to admit she did look pretty and her vibrant red hair kind of reminded Tsuna of his Godmother and aunt, Kushina Uzumaki. "Give up on her James. She's way out of your league."

"Hey shut up!" James cried indignantly.

"Prongs has like her since first year, haven't you Prongs?" Sirius asked in a teasing manner.

"He does fantasize of taking her in an empty classroom and fucking her raw and hard." Remus continued.

"Well then, you better hope James Potter Jr. is up for the task. Because something tells me she wouldn't even give you a second glance until you give her a reason to." Tsuna said with an amused smirk. He really was having fun at tearing James apart.

"OH SHUT UP!" James cried while the other four boys were howling with laughter.

"What about you Tsuna?" Remus asked. "Do you have anyone you like?"

"Me? Nah. Not yet."

"Really? Then what was that I saw between you and my cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah… Athena may be related to you, I just realized you guys have the same family name and all." Tsuna said.

"Don't change the subject."

"There's nothing between us. We just met in Diagon Alley a few days ago and I treated her to some ice-cream." Tsuna replied.

"Really? What I find strange is that Athena smiled." Sirius said.

"She is a girl. Is it wrong for a girl to smile?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, she is called the Ice-Queen of Hogwarts."

Tsuna honestly had no reaction to that declaration. He had his poker face on. The same face he used when he bankrupted three casinos that was ran by the triads in Macau. "I don't see how is that a problem. My cousin sister is called 'The Snow Queen' and 'The Blizzard Princess'. I don't see how that is a big deal."

Before Sirius could explain why. Peter reminded them that they had to get changed. Tsuna took out his Mahoutokoro School Uniform and went into one of the changing rooms of the train.

Tsuna's Mahoutokoro uniform consisted of a striped grey shirt with a black tie. On top of that he was wearing a black colored waistcoat or vest with black trousers. His shoes were normal black colored shoes with a green lining in them. After properly putting on the shoulder holster of his CADs and the right wrist holster for his wand, Tsuna put on a green and white colored long coat that reached up to his knees. On the left side of his chest and on the shoulders was an eight-petal flower. This was the crest of the First Division of Mahoutokoro School of Magic. After checking if everything was proper, he made his way back to the compartment.

"Merlin. Don't tell me that's your school's uniform." Sirius asked while whistling.

"Our school robes look old-fashioned compared to that." Remus said.

"Your school robes reminds me of medieval Europe's sense of fashion." Tsuna said.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Station. Scottish Highlands. Scotland. United Kingdom.**

45 minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogsmeade Station. The five boys came out of the coach with the remaining students. Tsuna made his way towards a large man who was shouting, "Firs' 'ears, over 'ere."

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Hagrid?" Tsuna asked the large man.

"Aye. Are ye one of 'em transfer students?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes."

"OK then. Follow the rest of the firs' 'ears to the boats." Hagrid instructed.

Tsuna reached the small beach where there were a few boats and four children sitting in one. He made his way to a boat, which had a single blonde girl sitting on it.

Major Angie Sirius or Angelina Kudou Shields was also wearing the Ilvermorny School uniform. Ilvermorny's uniform was really similar to Hogwarts. The only difference was instead of a billowing robe, she was wearing a long coat for women. The coat and the uniform both had the Thunderbird House Coat of Arms.

"Major Angie Sirius." Tsuna greeted to the other transfer student while sitting on the boat.

"Special Officer, Captain Saito Takuya." She greeted back. "Any news?"

"Not yet. Though I did find out the anti-Slytherin bias is really strong." Captain 'Takuya' replied.

"I believe you know of our objective?" Major Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"What about our internal contact?"

"You'll see. He is not hard to miss."

"One more thing. Once we get out of this boat. We will refer to each other with our real names. The Brits might be idiots, but they do have a few smart people." Major Sirius said. "Am I understood, Tsuna?"

"Sure Angie. Don't sweat it." Tsuna replied.

"It's Lina!"

"Yeah yeah."

Soon enough Hogwarts came into view. Tsuna had to admit; the castle did look really good. A while later, they reached the pier and everyone got off the boats. Tsuna got out of the boat first before extending his hand to Lina who took it and then got off the boat. The transfer students were deliberately walking behind the tiny first years. Both of them noticed the staring and glances the first years were giving them.

They had reached a flight of staircases when they were met with a stern looking witch who dismissed Hagrid and took over the duty of informing the first-years on what was about to happen.

"Good evening. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall explained. Tsuna realized she was putting up an intimidating front in front of these kids. Perhaps him and Lina too. Unfortunately, for her, Tsuna had met and killed people even more intimidating and scary then her. So it was wasted.

"Ms. Shields and Mr. Sawada." Professor McGonagall called out breaking Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Yes Professor?" Lina asked.

"The both of you will not enter with the first year students. You shall enter when you will be announced by Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said. "Am I understood?"

"Sure thing, Teach. You're the boss. Call us whenever you need." Tsuna casually said while showing a peace sign.

With a nod, Professor McGonagall turned away from the two transfer students and led the first years inside the Great Hall. After the door was closed, Lina decided to ask Tsuna a question.

"So I was informed by a birdie, that you are courting someone?" Lina said with a very mischievous smile. It was not every day she could tease Tsuna like this. Especially after how he teased her the entire time during the Survivor Series when it was held in Japan.

"Jesus Christ. Did that nonsense cross the goddamn Pacific Ocean now?"

"Well it crossed the Atlantic as well. I was in London when I heard about it."

"No I'm not courting anyone." Tsuna replied. In the background they could here a voice shouting 'GRYFFINDOR!' 'SLYTHERIN!' or any other house names left and right.

"Really? I heard Mrs. Sawada has given her approval." Lina continued.

"Jesus, woman. Where the hell did you hear that one from?"

"Your Godmother's loudmouth son, he blabbed. No wait, he sang like a canary. Hinagiku and Miyuki confirmed it."

"Naruto?! Oh that knuckleheaded goofball is dead when I see him. He might as well have sold a few state secrets while he was at it. Fucking clown! How the hell did that idiot make it to ANBU?!" Tsuna muttered darkly, before lamenting. "Why Hina-chan why. You broke my heart, Hina-chan. You broke my heart. Et tu, Miyuki?"

"Frankly, I'm surprised the Phantomhives are not dealing with this issue." Lina said.

"The Queen's watchdogs?" Tsuna asked. His reply was a nod from Lina.

"Who knows. Those guys are a bit mysterious. Probably Earl Phantomhive has much more pressing matters to deal with." Tsuna said.

Before Lina gave her opinion, they heard loud clapping and someone's voice.

"Welcome. Welcome everyone. Before I make my announcements, I would like to welcome, for the first time, in the history of Hogwarts, two transfer students." A voice, who Tsuna and Lina assumed to be Albus Dumbledore, spoke. They also heard a few murmurs.

"So without further adieu, I would like to introduce Ms. Angelina Kudou Shields from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the United States and Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Japan."

"That's our cue." Tsuna said

"I know. Put your game face on." Lina replied, just as the doors of the Great Hall opened allowing the students to get a glimpse of the transfer students.

Tsuna's ANBU and Onmitsukidō training kicked in as he immediately started surveying the place. He noted one small exit behind the staff table. Four long tables. A high ceiling, probably. He continued to make observations until they reached the front. As always done in Japan, Tsuna bowed to the Headmaster, before bowing to the teachers as well. Many students were shocked at that (for some weird reason). What surprised them even more was when the Headmaster gave a bow back, though not as low as the transfer student had given.

"Well then, now that the formalities are out of the way, the both of you will be sorted in one of the four houses by the Sorting Hat. Ladies first." Dumbledore gestured Lina to the Sorting Hat Professor McGonagall was holding. Lina sat on the stool while still feeling suspicious when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Ms. Angelina Kudou Shields, or perhaps I should say Major Angie Sirius, Head Commander of the STARS Unit. I have to say, you sure do mingle with the highest people of society because of your position. And how are our American brethren?" The Sorting Hat spoke in her mind.

"I am going with the assumption that what you see in my head is strictly confidential?" Lina asked dangerously.

"Why, yes indeed. Even the Headmaster is not aware of what I see in the students head when I sort them." The Sorting Hat replied. "Therefore, you can rest assured, I will not reveal anything about your current undercover mission. I have to say though, 'Infiltration Successful'." The Hat joked.

"I can clearly see that you have a sense of humor. When are you going to sort me?"

"Oh sorry about that. Forgot. Let's see now. You are brave, considering you are a front-line fighter and your current occupation. You are loyal as well. Considering you took an oath to defend the American Constitution, the American people and the country from all threats, foreign or domestic. But your intelligence, wit and cunning. Wow. Well of course you are intelligent and cunning. I'm pretty sure the Americans won't appoint idiots. Those are some amazing strategies. No wonder you are so feared. It's a shame that Tsunayoshi Sawada saw through most of them. Well, the Survivor Series is a _Deadly Game_ after all. Decisions, decisions. Ah got it." The Sorting Hat mulled before saying, "you shall be in… RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as they had managed to get one of the transfer students. The boys were even happier because of how pretty she was. Lina made her way to the Ravenclaw table while giving Tsuna a nod.

After the cheers died down, Professor McGonagall gestured Tsuna to sit on the stool. Tsuna did so and the hat was placed on his head.

"I don't know whether I should respect you or whether I should be terrified of you, Young Lion of the Vongola." The Sorting Hat's voice spoke in Tsuna's mind.

"I find a healthy dosage of both as sufficient." Tsuna replied.

"Oh. Stone cold sense of humor." The Hat replied. "Yes, yes. You will be very difficult to sort."

"You have Bravery and Chivalry in spades. Considering you never hesitate to help those who genuinely need help. Your Loyalty to your friends and family is astonishing. You would even kill for them. Well you already have on many occasions. That explains the bounty your enemies placed on your head. You are highly intelligent. It's like you want to always have an extensive knowledge on everything ("Knowledge is power after all." Reborn said). You are also an excellent strategist. Similar to good ol' Salazar Slytherin. You are cold, calculating, vindictive, cruel, sadistic, psychotic and bloodthirsty when angered. However, you are also the all-accepting sky who accepts anyone and everyone under his wing, should they need it. You are also calm and collected in the face of danger or crisis. And only behave like an idiot to lighten people up if they are being too serious. Hmm… Hard indeed. I think had the founders been here, they would have gone to war against each other, just to have you in their House." The Hat mumbled while trying to make a decision.

"Hey Mr. Hat. Before you make a decision, would you like to take part in a prank?" Tsuna asked while grinning mischievously.

"Oh really? Well I'm all ears, figuratively speaking." The Hat replied gleefully

-Linebreak-

"Hey don't you think it's taking a bit too long?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, it's been 15 minutes already." James whispered.

It looked like even the Professors thought the same, because at the Headmasters insistence, Professor McGonagall poked the hat with her wand. Suddenly, the Hat jerked awake. "I'm up! I'm up! No need to burn me." It said loudly. A similar reaction was from Tsuna as the loud noise even woke him up. "Don't shoot! I'm awake!"

The entire Great Hall fell silent with many people sweatdropping. "THEY FELL ASLEEP!" Everyone said in shock, with eyes bulging and jaws dropping comically. Lina just did a facepalm. She could never hope anything to go properly with Tsuna around.

"Um… Your decision?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What? You didn't hear? I said GRYFFINDOR!" The House of the Lions started cheering after a few beats of silence. Glad that they got the other transfer student and the snakes didn't get any.

After Tsuna sat down with the Marauders, other Gryffindors from the sixth and seventh years introduced themselves to him.

"What took so long?" James asked.

"Me and the hat started discussing on enlightening subjects such as, 'What is the meaning of life?' and 'Why is the world filled with idiots and morons?'" Tsuna replied. "By the way, I found an ally who can help y'all at prank number 75."

"The Hat?" Sirius asked with wide eyes. The reply to that question was a smirk from Tsuna. "Shit. You're good."

It was then that the plates had filled up with food and Tsuna started eating. He was really hungry after all. Though he made sure to be mindful of his table manners.

After finishing dessert, Dumbledore cleared the food and smiled warmly at all the students as he went on with his start of year announcements.

"Firstly, to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts. To those who are not the first years, welcome back to another year of learning. I would like to inform and remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just that 'Forbidden'. Dumbledore said while eyeing the Marauders.

"Mr. Filch would like to remind you that no magic is allowed inside the corridors and a list of prohibited items can be found stuck on his office door. Lastly, I would like to welcome the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"50 Galleons say he won't last one year." Sirius said. "Done." James, Remus and Peter agreed.

"You boys are underestimating the fella." Tsuna said. Because he knew exactly who the person was. And the fact that he knew didn't make him feel better. He caught Lina on the Ravenclaw table, who asked him in hand gestures, "Who is it?" Tsuna replied with a "You'll see. Get ready to cry."

"While young, he is a very accomplished Hitwizard under the employment of the Italian Ministry of Magic and has sportingly agreed to take the DADA post for two years." Dumbledore continued. "Everyone, please welcome your new DADA professor, Xanxus di Vongola."

At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened with tremendous force. Behind the door, was a person Tsuna knew very well. He was dressed in his normal VARIA uniform with Bester, his box animal, besides him, looking as menacing as ever. He noticed that James and Sirius were looking terrified and Lina now had her face hiding behind her palms. He noticed that her body was shaking. Well, he had warned her. That's what happens when a person his subjected to a lot of VARIA or Vongola chaos without proper supervision. Why, it is only recently Kakashi Hatake aka 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' stopped bursting into tears at the mere mention of Kyouya's name because of the trauma of Kyouya's time in the ANBU under Kakashi when he was ANBU Captain.

Xanxus took his time when walking towards Albus Dumbledore. When he reached the podium, he only said one thing.

"Welcome to Hell for two years of your pathetic lives. Shitty Trashes and Shitty Scums."

'And that ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls is the sound of the Devil ringing his knell.' Tsuna thought with an awkward grimace.

* * *

 _And cut! Comments please. Ciao ciao._


	8. Target 8: First day and First Period

_AN: PEOPLE! I'M BACK! Crawling from the depths of despair that is University essays, your favourite author has made a thriumphant return. During the time I was not writing this, I was having some really nice discussions with some of the readers. Many of them have given me some nice ideas. So either they are there in this story or will be there in the future chapters. The reason this chapter is a bit long is... because you will love it. Many people have also asked me about the political scenario in this story. I have given a small hint here and there, but I will upload an entire factfile on WTF is going on in the world in this story._

 ** _To the American readers. Please don't try to track me while assembling your weapons to shoot me. The references I have given to the Pacific Theatre of World War 2 in this story is just pure fiction. Pearl Harbour was bad and unfortunate, even after 77 years. So please forgive me if you are offended by it. This story is for purely entertainment purposes only. I do not target any group or country for its actions._**

 _Now to reply to comments._

 _To 'rozielrie'- Well duh. When the Great Hitman Reborn makes his grand appearance, the children of Hogwarts will simply start crying (So will Tsuna). Of course, Kyouya will terrorize the ANBU, That's his job. To terrorize people with his infamous, "I will bite you to death."_

 _To 'foxchick1'- Thank you._

 _To ' '- Here it is, enjoy._

 _To 'Shiho-Akemi'- Thank you very much._

 _To 'Tsukiko K'- Now why did the Hat place Tsuna in Gryffindor, well you will know about it soon. The last thing the Black's will do is think that Tsuna is an 'idiotic Gryffindor'. Don't worry, Tatsuya Shiba and Masaki Ichijou are not the only ones who will be mentioned. The only thing Tsuna has to do is to prevent the Black's from falling prey to Voldie's charms (He is still human at this point)._

"English"

 _"Italian"_

 **"Japanese"**

 _Spells_

 **Japanese Spells**

I. Own. Nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

 **After the Welcome Feast, 1** **st** **September, En-route to Gryffindor Tower**

"Man, just what is up with the new Defense teacher?" Remus asked the group while making their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"An outright terrifying person who can make you commit suicide just by looking into your eyes." Tsuna answered.

"Wait. You know him?!" James and Sirius asked, surprised.

"He's family." Tsuna replied. "My Italian cousin. The Sawada Clan's roots are in Italy, you know."

The group entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady and got comfortable in the couches in the corner of the room.

"This is our area. No one will disturb us, unless it's important." James explained.

"So did you know your cousin will be teaching here?" Peter asked.

"He did mention that he was going to have a long term job here in the UK. I thought it was one of his jobs as a Hit-wizard or something. I had no clue he was gonna teach. I only came to know just as we were about to pull into Hogsmeade Station." Tsuna explained, while smoothly lying.

"So do you know what should we do in his class?" Remus asked.

"Don't do anything on your own. Just follow his instructions to the letter. If he tells you to jump, you jump. If he tells you to jump out the window and fall to your death, you do that. Believe me, no one has ever survived disobeying Xanxus. Even within the Family, Xanxus holds a very important position." Tsuna explained seriously. The five boys fell into silence for a while after that, just observing the fire cackling.

"Hey, there's Frank." James suddenly said. "He's the Gryffindor Boys' Prefect. Evans is the Girls' Prefect." He explained excitedly. "Hey Frank!" He called out.

A tall boy wearing the Gryffindor robes came to their place. Tsuna noticed that the boy had some muscle on him. 'Probably trains physically.' Tsuna thought. He had short-cropped hair and an angular jaw. A sharp nose and black eyes that had a hint of mischief and responsibility in them. 'Wow, what an antithesis.' Tsuna could also tell that the bloke in front of him was strong. Strong for a Sixth-Year student who has never seen any live combat in his entire life, that is.

"Hey guys." Frank said. "And hello and welcome to Gryffindor House, Sawada. I'm one of the prefects of Gryffindor House, Frank Longbottom." Frank introduced while extending his hand to Tsuna

"Tsuna, please. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Longbottom." Tsuna replied while taking Frank's offered hand for a firm handshake.

"Then you may call me Frank as well. You sure do have a very firm handshake." Frank complimented.

"Thanks."

"Show off." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"I would be careful what I would say Black. Lest you want to scrub every toilet in Hogwarts without magic." Frank warned with a cheeky grin.

"You wouldn't." Sirius replied in mock-horror.

"Nah, I wouldn't." Frank conceded. "Though it would be really hilarious." He added immediately.

"I heard you are the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team this year?" James asked.

"Yeah. But I can't find a good Seeker. I heard Regulus Black is going to become the Slytherin Team's Seeker. He was a reserve last year and only played a single game against Hufflepuff. Apparently, Flint really like his game and put him on the starting line-up for this year." Frank explained.

"Not good. Reggie is really good on a broom and his reflexes are top-notch. I'm telling this from experience. We have a very tall order this year." Sirius replied.

"I wanna sign up." Tsuna said.

"What?" The three members of the Gryffindor team asked.

"I said, I wanna sign up." Tsuna said again. "This seems like fun anyway."

"Not to discourage you but how will I know you are good on the broom?" Frank asked.

The reply to Frank's question was simply Tsuna materializing (a handy trick learnt from the Reborn School of Materializing-Things-From-Nowhere, a sister school to the Prometheus School of Running Away From Things) a hot cup of Espresso and the latest issue of Quidditch Monthly that was released just two days ago.

"Read the cover story." Tsuna simply said while sipping on his cup of Espresso.

The boys started reading through the story. Soon all of their jaws were dropping and their eyes were bulging as they continued reading the story.

The cover story was about the U-17 Quidditch World Cup held in India two months ago. It covered every match with absolute detail. However, the final match of the tournament was what got the most coverage. It was between Japan U-17 and India U-17 held in Mumbai, the financial capital of the country and the most popular city. The Indian Prime Minister and the Indian Minister of Magic, a member of the Indian PM's Cabinet, jointly opened the match. Japan and India were very evenly matched and the Japanese Seeker caught the snitch at a time when things were starting to look really bad for the Japanese team. All in all a very exciting match with both teams giving their all. Japan, the winning team, was presented with the championship trophy by the President of the Fédération Internationale de Quidditch Association, in the historical grounds of the Wankhede Stadium in Mumbai. The stadium was converted into a Quidditch Pitch for the tournament.

"Well shit." Sirius mumbled. "Frank, I think we just found our seeker."

"Yeah… But for the sake of formality, I will still have you go through the selection trials. That okay?" Frank asked Tsuna.

"Yep. I'm all cool with it." Tsuna replied as he finished his fourth cup of Espresso.

"Looks like I have just used up my lifetime of luck by getting you in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Tsuna. Oh well, considering you are the seeker who propelled Japan to victory in the U-17 World Cup, you might be really expensive." Frank said with a grin. "I better make sure the firsties are not shitting themselves. See you guys later." Frank said before leaving the group.

"Hey, Tsuna. Are you planning on going professional in Quidditch? You probably might have received a bunch of offers." Sirius asked.

"Me, go professional?" Tsuna asked. At everyone's nods he simply answered, "Fuck no."

"Oh." Sirius said disappointedly. Before they could ask why, a gentle coughing interrupted them. Tsuna turned around to see Lily Evans and two other girls with her. One girl was fair skinned with straight dark hair and blue eyes. The other girl was petite with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. Tsuna cleared his throat and addressed them.

"How may I help you ladies?" Tsuna asked while giving the three girls a courteous bow.

"Oh Lils, I already like him." The blue-eyed girl said.

"Hush, Marls." The brown-eyed girl chided. "You'll scare him."

"Scare me? How interesting." Tsuna said with a challenging smirk. The amount of people who could scare the living daylights out of him were very limited after all (*Cough* Reborn *Cough*).

"Just ignore them. You are Sawada, right? My name is Lily Evans and I am the female Gryffindor House Prefect. The blue-eyed one is Marlene McKinnon and the brown-eyed one is Alice Prince." Lily said while introducing herself and her friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Evans, Ms. McKinnon and Ms. Prince." Tsuna said. "Please, just call me Tsuna. Was there something you required of me?"

"Oh no. I just didn't introduce myself back on the train. So I thought now would be the best time to introduce myself." Lily replied. "And please just call me Lily."

"I really like your hair. It looks so fluffy. And I simply love the way it is spiked up and everything." Marlene commented.

"For crying out loud, McKinnon. It's hair, not much variety in it." Sirius gave a weak grumble and a pout.

"Oh hello there, Sirius. I'm sorry, I did not even register your existence until just now. What with good looking transfer students and everything?" Marlene said with a smile that completely said that she was looking down on Sirius. As his pout grew she continued by saying, "I can see you're still pouting because I refused to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Me? With you? Yeah right, that's old news! You missed the opportunity to go out with someone as devilishly handsome as me! Your fault!" Sirius stated in a haughty manner, though Tsuna could see that it was an act. The way he was avoiding eye contact and the exaggerated way of speaking. 'Oh… Something is going on over here… Kufufufufu. Great, now I'm pulling a Mukurou.'

"Deny it as much as you want but my offer still remains. If you can keep you wand from other cauldrons then I'll think about it." Marlene said with a sexy smile.

Lily spluttered.

"Is she always that crass?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. No wonder Sirius likes her." James said with a grin.

"I fucking don't!" Sirius denied.

"Yes you do. Toodles, honey." Marlene said enticingly and walked away while exaggerating the sway of her hips.

Sirius just groaned and sunk further into the chair.

"I better go as well. It was nice to meet you Tsuna." Lily said with a smile. "Oh and you have to tell me what is going on between you and Athena." She added in a low voice.

"Ciao ciao. And there is nothing going on between us. She's just a friend I made a few days ago." Tsuna replied.

After Lily left, Tsuna, who had a mischievous smile on his face, simply said, "You're in looooooooooove. *pfft*" The way he said it would remind the readers of a certain blue cat with wings who is the best friend of a certain hotheaded pink haired (Hey, it's salmon!) fire dragon slayer who is a part of a team that consisted of himself, a cool ice guy, a busty blonde, a 12 year old sky dragon slayer and a redhead knight all of whom are part of a certain #1 magical guild in the Kingdom of Fiore.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not!" Sirius shouted. And just like that the first night in Gryffindor Tower ended.

* * *

 **7:00 AM, 2** **nd** **September, 20XX, 6** **th** **Year Boys' Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Many boys in the 6th year dormitory of Gryffindor House were just rising from their slumber. Of course, it would take a while for them to get their bearings and remember that they were back at Hogwarts. The Marauders were no exceptions. A while after everyone had got their act together; they started to go to the bathrooms to freshen up. A certain (and our favorite) transfer student though, still had the curtains covering up his bed.

'Probably still getting used to the time difference.' Remus thought. He decided to be a good friend and wake Tsuna up. The moment he pulled the curtains to call him out though, he immediately put it back.

"I did not just see that! I did not just see that! I did not just see that! Someone please tell me I did not just see that!" Remus started chanting loudly in fear.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked in a worried tone, the other two members of the Marauders behind him. Many other boys in the dorm also saw the commotion and started to make their way towards the four boys.

Remus' answer to Sirius was just some random gibberish and pointing towards Tsuna's bed.

Sirius and James made their way towards Tsuna's bed and pulled the curtains. Exactly two seconds later they pulled it back to its former place as well.

"W-Wormy?" James stuttered a few moments later.

"Y-Yes?" Peter squeaked.

"P-Please call Professor McGonagall. Th-This is an emergency."

Peter immediately ran to Professor McGonagall's quarters, while the other three boys kept the curious people of the dorm away from Tsuna's bed.

Ten minutes later saw Professor McGonagall entering the dorm. She was followed by a few other children of various years. Among them were Lily Evans, Alice Prince and Marlene McKinnon. All of them had come to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it now? Not even 24 hours and you have already caused some trouble." Professor McGonagall said, while narrowing her eyes at the Marauders.

"P-Professor, I swear. This time it was not us. This thing is way above our caliber." Sirius tried explaining to his Head of House.

"I will be the judge of that, Mr. Black." McGonagall replied while making her way towards the curtains. She pulled the entire curtain in one fell swoop revealing what was going on behind it.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was snuggly wrapped in his bed sheets and was lightly snoring. That was quite normal and nobody paid attention to it. What everyone were paying attention to was where or rather what Tsuna was using as a pillow.

At the place where a pillow was supposed to be, there was a massive Asiatic Lion or as it was scientifically called, _Panthera Leo Persica_. McGonagall quickly deduced that it weighed approximately 200 kilograms or 440 lbs. It had a length of 3 meters. It also had a developed mane and a bushy tail that was hanging at the side of the bed. Its fur was light brown in color with a few scars here and there all over its body. However, the most beautiful and captivating feature of the lion was the flaming mane and the flaming bushy tail. It also had something similar to a visor on its head.

While everyone were either admiring or inching away from the majestic beast, Tsuna opened his eyes to see that half of Gryffindor Tower was staring at him. He looked around himself but couldn't see why they were so shell-shocked. So he just asked them.

"Good morning. What's up?" Tsuna greeted the crew in front of him.

It was Professor McGonagall who snapped out of her daze first. Therefore she was the one who asked, "Mr. Sawada, why is there a lion on your bed sleeping without a care in the world?"

"A lion? What are you…?" Tsuna half-finished his sentence when he felt the familiar warmth behind him. "Oh. No wonder it was so warm. Professor, Natsu is a cat. A big cat, but still a cat."

"No no no Mr. Sawada. That is a lion. It can't be a cat." Professor McGonagall replied but Tsuna wasn't paying attention as he was now waking 'Natsu' up.

"Hey, wake up you dozy cat. It's morning. How the hell did you get out of the trunk anyway?" Tsuna said while shaking Natsu.

Mr. Sawada, what are you doing?!" Professor McGonagall asked in a frightened tone. "It could be aggressive!"

"I'm waking him up. He is really lazy." Tsuna replied while still shaking the 'cat'. "Don't worry. He won't harm anyone."

Before McGonagall could say anything else, Natsu woke up to reveal a beautiful pair of amber eyes. He got up from his position and started observing whether these humans surrounding him were any threat to his master/partner/friend/father. He made sure to reveal his fangs and start growling. After determining that they are no threat he simply ignored them and stretched his joints and yawn. While doing so, he mistakenly let out a very loud roar. The roar was so loud that it could be heard all the way to the Hufflepuff Common Room near the kitchens and the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. Even Professor Dumbledore who was just sorting out some work in the Headmaster's office heard it. His familiar, Fawkes, giving a happy trill in reply. At Ravenclaw Tower, Lina, who was taking a shower, only said one thing, "Oh, Jesus Christ. Not even 24 hours…" In his quarters, Xanxus was going through the newspaper (Just what kind of trashy and shitty newspaper is this Daily Prophet?) when he heard the loud roar. He simply smirked, while Bester; his liger gave a growl and bared his fangs (A lions' way of smirking).

Back in Gryffindor Tower, every single person other than Tsuna were absolutely terrified. Moony, the werewolf within Remus shocked him by giving out a scared whine. Padfoot, Sirius' animagus form was also scared. Prongs, James' animagus just wanted to hightail it out of there. Prongs easily recognized a carnivore when he saw one. Wormtail, Peter's animagus was so terrified that neither could move in absolute fear. Professor McGonagall's tabby cat animagus surprised her by bowing in respect towards the lion _and_ Tsuna. Every other student was just inches away from panicking. Well, that was until Tsuna spoke.

"Really? The first thing you do in the morning is shout 'GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!' like Robin Williams (God rest his soul)?" Tsuna asked.

"Gao." Came the deep rumble of a reply from Natsu, the lion, who was giving his partner the infamous 'puppy eyes'. ["That was an amazing movie! And Robin Williams was an amazing artist!" Basically.]

"Hm. Fair enough. Robin Williams was a brilliant artist and that was a _masterpiece_ of a movie." Tsuna replied. "Oh well, enough talk. Gotta get ready." Tsuna said while getting out of his bed to reveal himself wearing just a pair of boxers, which had target marks drawn on it, while giving everyone a view of his 'too-toned-to-perfection-upper-body'.

'Shit.' Tsuna realized the moment he felt many girls staring at his body like a piece of meat.

"Hey, Tsuna. Where did you get all those scars? And what's up with those tattoos on your shoulders?" Lily asked after she got out of her stupor. She had to admit, the new transfer student had one hell of a body. The scars and tattoos further appealing it.

" **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokusho Butai."** Tsuna simply replied while pointing to the red spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. "This is one is of an Ouroboros. A dragon or snake eating its own tail." Tsuna said while pointing to the black tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Mr. Sawada, where did you get those scars? Especially that brutal X-shaped scar on your chest." McGonagall asked seriously. It was her job to make sure every student of her House was safe.

"Ah… Guess it will be better if you don't know." Tsuna cryptically said before turning back to Natsu. "Stay here and be good. I'll come back in 30-45 minutes with your breakfast." Tsuna ordered Natsu while going inside his trunk. Natsu got out of the bed and sat down in front of Tsuna's trunk while still being vigilant in front of these humans. His partner may trust them, but they would have to earn his trust.

"Well, I guess I will have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about the lion. The rest of you, go back to what you were doing. Just stay away from Mr. Sawada's trunk for now. Breakfast will start in an hour." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Everyone nodded and returned to their tasks though they were still shaken and unnerved by the morning's events and the penetrating stare of a certain lion in the dormitory.

* * *

40 minutes later, Tsuna came out of the trunk wearing his uniform, and in his hands was a plate with a lot of juicy barbequed steaks in it, which were giving off a very delicious smell. Tsuna set the plate down in front of Natsu who immediately dug into it with gusto. Tsuna himself sat on his bed and decided to wait for his 'cat' to finish breakfast while he went through his emails on his phone.

Tsuna's uniform was simply a variation of his Mahoutokoro uniform. Instead of Green and White with Black borders, it was replaced with Red and Black with Gold borders. The crest of Gryffindor House replaced the crest of the First Division of Mahoutokoro on the left side of his chest. The Hogwarts' Court of Arms replacing Mahoutokoro's School Emblem on the right side of his chest. His shirt was a plain dark grey shirt with a black and red striped tie. The uniform reminded Tsuna of Mahoutokoro's Third Division uniforms. Under his long coat was his pair of CAD's placed in his shoulder holsters and his Desert Eagle placed in a holster hooked to his belt behind him.

10 minutes later, Natsu finished his breakfast and polished the plate clean. Tsuna dumped the plate through the open trunk, closed the lid and locked it with his Sky Flames. Now, only he could open it. After making sure everything was locked up properly, Tsuna made his way to the Great Hall with Natsu in tow. He had made sure to memorize the main routes of Hogwarts beforehand. To his surprise, however, he found the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Lily and Marlene in the common room.

"Hello there. What're you guys doing?" Tsuna asked the group.

"We were waiting for you." Alice said. "We thought you may need some help navigating the castle. It really is tricky."

"Oh. Thank you very much. Guess I will take you up on your offer." Tsuna replied.

"Um, Tsuna. Will that lion also be coming?" Peter asked while hiding behind James. Who was hiding behind Sirius, who was hiding behind Remus who was hiding behind Frank, who was hiding behind the couch. The girls were hiding behind the other couch the moment they saw the lion.

"Yep. He's coming. Don't worry, he won't bite. He just had his breakfast. He will be fine until lunch. Plus, he does know how to hunt and he won't hurt children." Tsuna explained. "So, how do I go to the Great Hall again?"

With a bit of assurance, everyone came out of their hiding places and started to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Great Hall. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"So what classes are you taking?" Sirius asked Tsuna as the group just settled in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Advanced Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy." Tsuna replied while making his Earl Grey tea.

"Dang, that's a lot. You sure you can keep up with so many subjects?" Remus asked.

"The only subject I'm worried about is DADA. That is because it will be Xanxus teaching us." Tsuna said. "Oh hey, Lina. Good morning."

"Tsuna. Good morning." Angelina Kudou Shields, the transfer student from the United States, replied. "Natsu! Come and give Big Sis a hug."

Natsu didn't have to be told twice as he bounded towards Lina and started licking her face all the while Lina just laughed. After giving her enough licks he got off her. At Tsuna's invitation she sat down on the Gryffindor table where Natsu decided to put his head on her lap, all the while she stroked his flaming mane.

"Wait. The two of you know each other?" James asked. Everyone in the Hall were trying to listen in.

"Yep. The first time we met though, we were trying to kill each other." Tsuna replied.

"Wh-Why were you trying to kill each other?" Frank asked nervously.

"Ah… just like that. You know, two psychopaths meet on a field assignment in Mexico City and end up blowing up three blocks, just because they didn't like the look in the other's eyes and other kinds of shenanigans." Lina replied with morbid humor with Tsuna nodding as if he were a sage.

"You got one thing wrong though. I am not just a psychopath. I am a homicidal sociopath…" Tsuna trailed off with an evil grin.

"With my number!" Lina finished with a grin of her own.

"Exactly!"

'We've got some dangerous people in here!' Every student and teacher present in the Great Hall thought. At the Staff table, Xanxus just rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast. A shame, the food here couldn't compare to Lussuria's, Mrs. Sawada's or any of the Vongola chefs' cooking. In the Slytherin table, Athena had a smile on her face. Though she didn't know why, her chest was constricting whenever she saw Tsuna and the American transfer student talk with smiles on their face. That and the thoughts of putting Ms. Shields through the most torturous curses that would make the _Cruciatus_ curse feel like tickles. Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Dumbledore approach the group sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Sawada." The ancient headmaster called out to Tsuna. Twinkling blue eyes in full blast.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Tsuna replied with a bow.

"If you do not mind, may I address the elephant or should I say, the lion in the room?" Dumbledore asked.

Of course, Tsuna understood the wordplay over here. 'Clever geezer.' Tsuna thought.

"Well I would not mind sir. Please fire away."

"Mr. Sawada, lions are not acceptable pets in Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

"Well sir, lions are not acceptable pets in Mahoutokoro or Ilvermorny either. Lions are not acceptable pets anywhere in the world." Tsuna replied with a smirk.

"Indeed. Therefore, I have to ask for you to have your lion surrendered to the proper authorities before it either harms you or any other student." Dumbledore said.

"First of all, Professor, the Hogwarts acceptance letter stated that I am allowed to bring in a toad, an owl or a cat as a pet. The letter did not specify any species. Natsu is a lion and falls under the 'cat' family. So do normal household cats, tigers, ligers and even the now extinct sabers. Second of all, Natsu is not my 'pet'. Far from it. Natsu is my 'Familiar'. We bonded when we I was just four years old and Natsu was just a cute little lion cub (He is still cute). Unfortunately, your school rules have not given any specification about familiars. Furthermore, me and Natsu have a relationship that even transcends simple trust. It is not something that can be put in words. Both of us have been through many battles and trials to just simply 'trust' each other." Tsuna explained while easily slicing and dicing Dumbledore's words by using the school rules and bonds between a wizard and a familiar. "Of course, you do have an idea what I am talking about, considering that beautiful phoenix that is sitting over there."

Everyone in the Great Hall were simply stunned in silence. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were shocked at how a transfer student simply talked back and shut down the argument of Aldus Dumbledore. The Ravenclaws were also intrigued on how he had managed to shut the Headmaster up. The Slytherins on the other hand, were absolutely impressed. They expected him to just bowl over and somehow cry his way into Dumbledore's 'oh-so-golden' heart. Dumbledore would then allow the lion, only because he was in Gryffindor. Instead, he used clear arguments and fully exploited all the loopholes in the School Charter. It was quite a ruthless tactic. The Slytherins respect for the Japanese transfer student only grew after hearing his next words.

"One more thing, Professor Dumbledore. I do not like it if Natsu and me are separated for long periods of time. It makes us… restless. However, try to separate us by force and you will be welcomed into a new world. A world full of absolute pain and suffering. The last clown who tried to that… Well, let's just say, Tokyo Metropolitan Police found him a few miles away in the deep end of Tokyo Bay. Or what was left of him. Funnily enough, they found him wearing cement shoes and had his hands tied behind his back with heavy steel shackles. I wonder why?"

There. There it was. A student openly threatening one of the strongest wizards in the entire Wizarding World. For some reason, not a single student or teacher present in the Great Hall doubted his claim (Xanxus didn't count. He knew exactly what chaos and destruction the Heir of the Strongest Wizarding Family in the Far East and the Strongest Crime Family in Italy was capable of). It was like, there was a power within Tsunayoshi Sawada. A power that could topple governments, start or end wars, with just a single word or a wave of a hand. Not that they were wrong, considering his background.

Even Dumbledore was astounded. The look in the young man's eyes was, simply frightening, to say the least. Also, were his eyes always amber? Even after defeating Gellert, the young man's eyes in front of him told him that the legendary duel he had with Gellert Grindelwald would seem like a child's play once he was through. Seeing no way out, Dumbledore decided to take the best option available.

"Very well, Mr. Sawada. The lion can stay. However, as the Headmaster of this school, it is my duty to make sure all of the students are protected. Therefore-"

"Be at ease, Professor." Tsuna cut in. "Natsu will not harm anyone. I take care of his food, so he wouldn't even make any incursions in the kitchens. At the time I am not able to provide for him, Natsu is capable of hunting. He will not harm a single student in this school. That is unless someone is stupid enough to piss him off. If that happens, well, sorry, that fool will become fair game." Tsuna explained.

"Very well, Mr. Sawada. I apologize for disturbing your breakfast. Please do have an amazing year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said before walking away.

"Bye bye." Tsuna called out.

" **You are a sick fiend."** Lina said, after everything settled down and the usual hubbub of activity resumed **. "You openly threatened the guy who took down the magical equivalent of Hitler."**

" **Thank you."** Tsuna replied. **"I admit he is strong. But come on, Lina. You and me both know there is someone else much, much stronger than him."**

" **Ah… Yes. Commander-General Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto. The man who single-handedly decimated the US Naval Fleet, that was 50 ships strong at Midway Islands. Two days later, the United States surrendered and the Japanese won the Pacific Theatre of World War 2."** Lina recounted.

" **Don't forget he was the one who persuaded the Japanese High Command to delay the attack on Pearl Harbor, until almost every ship of the US Western Naval Fleet was present. The fact that it was the United States that declared war first, gave the Japanese the perfect excuse to conduct a pre-emptive strike and severely weaken the Western Naval Fleet of the US Navy."** Tsuna reminded.

" **True. That is why the STARS Unit was formed after the war. To prevent something like that happening in the future."** Lina replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick, gave Lina her timetable before heading over to the Ravenclaw table to distribute the timetables of the other members. Professor McGonagall was obviously not approaching them because of the lion. After Tsuna gave her a reassuring smile, she approached the group, but still wary.

"Welcome to Gryffindor House, Mr. Sawada. I hope you and Ms. Shields are not influenced by these miscreants." She said. "Both of your marks were by far the best I have ever seen, keep up the good work."

"You wound us, Professor. We're the most nicest and lovable people you will ever meet." Sirius said in mock outrage.

"You are a reprobate." McGonagall replied but everyone could see her mouth twitching upwards. "The only lovable thing about this situation is that you will be out of here in two years. Now that's a day I cannot wait for."

"Ouch. That hurt." Sirius said dramatically while clutching his chest. Tsuna, Lina and Natsu just rolled their eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, just go to class." McGonagall commanded.

"Professor, are we supposed to have Charms with all the four houses?" Remus asked while looking in his timetable.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. Half of the Gryffindor 6th years will be doing classes with the 6th years of the other houses. It is a new rule being implemented starting from this year. Also the length of your lectures has also been increased. Just look at the timetable and go to your classes." McGonagall explained, before walking away.

"Alright. Let's go. Where's the Charms classroom again?" Tsuna asked.

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Sirius replied.

"You should have thought about that before flirting with Professor McGonagall." Tsuna shot back, before grabbing Sirius at the behind of his collar and pulling him towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Sirius asked in a panicked voice. Everyone noticed the monstrous grip of Tsuna and how Sirius just couldn't wiggle free, no matter how much he tried.

"Dragging you to class, and no, I am in no mood to let you go. I suggest you have a nice romance with the floor in the time we take to reach the Charms Classroom." Tsuna replied, his monstrous grip still in full strength.

" **Experience gained from dragging dead bodies?"** Lina asked. Tsuna replied with a casual shrug.

"Do you have Charms as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep."

"So you, McGonagall and the floor? Really Sirius?" Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow

"Will you buzz off McKinnon? Not interested."

"Really, because I want to buy some new underwear. I thought maybe you can give me some advice." Marlene replied while pulling her skirt a bit upwards to give Sirius a 'better view'.

"For crying out loud! Not interested!" Sirius said with a massive blush on his face.

"Oh, he's very interested." Tsuna said. "Sirius pull yourself together, you're drooling. I'm pretty sure you're liking the view of McKinnon's panties from where you are, but still, let's have some decency shall we?"

"I will be decent if you stop dragging me on the floor." Sirius growled.

"Wah Wah."

"Hey Tsuna." Lily greeted him while completely ignoring Sirius. "Looking forward to your first class?"

"The class? Not so much." Tsuna replied. "The professor? Yes. Very."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Filius Flitwick is quite famous in the Far East as well. Everyone knows he is a Charms Master and a former Dueling Champion. Let's just say, I really love polishing my skills by battling those who are stronger than me. It always reminds me that the world is a really big place and that strong people can come from anywhere." Tsuna explained with a small smile. "What is your favorite class?"

"Charms and Potions." Lily replied. "What about you?"

"Anything other than Divination. I have an absolute hatred against that thing." Tsuna said with disgust. "Let's just say that other than Divination, I got nothing but O's in my OWLS."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

* * *

 **Charms Classroom. 3rd Floor. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Soon enough, the group found themselves taking their seats in the Charms classroom. Tsuna found himself sitting between Lina and Athena. Well, who was he to complain. Just as he turned towards Athena to tell her hi, he was subjected to a massive killing intent emanating from the female Slytherin Prefect, who was also glaring at him like a predator. Tsuna really didn't know what did he do, but he knew he fucked up in some way. That and his intuition telling him that there was a new name on the list of people who could scare the living daylights out of him.

"Um, hi?" Tsuna said uneasily.

"Well hello there, Gryffindor's newest Golden Boy." Athena said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. "I see you have already settled with your new best friends. Settled so much, that you could not even take some time of your oh, so _'important'_ schedule to just say hi, could you?"

"I-I am so sorry." Tsuna apologized earnestly while tilting his head in apology. "I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at her while unconsciously activating the infamous 'puppy eyes' look.

The look of rage on Athena's face had settled down to a small pout. 'It kinda looks cute on her.' Tsuna thought. He didn't notice that his cheeks were faintly dusted pink

"W-well, as long as you understand." Athena said while looking the other way. 'How could he look so cute?!' She screamed in her mind.

Of course, Lina easily caught on what was going on and who the girl was. She had to admit the other girl was surely pretty. The aristocratic features on her face further accentuating her beauty. Also, a classic tsundere (not exactly, but kinda). Naruto's information had been spot on. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with this one.

"Oh my! Tsuna, how is it on the name of God's green Earth do you know someone so pretty?" Lina asked with a look of shock (a fake one though, Tsuna knew). "How about introducing us?" The smile on her face was seriously ticking Tsuna off, as the tick marks on his head was a nice indication of it.

"Right, of course." Tsuna said while reigning in his temper. "Lina, this is Ms. Athena Black. Athena, this is Angelina Kudou Shields. She's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It's a pleasure Ms. Black. Please, just call me Lina." Lina said while extending her hand to Athena. Athena grasped her hand and Lina easily noted the strong grip and the cold eyes.

"Pleasure." Athena replied in a straight monotone and cold voice.

'I wonder why?' Lina thought. But then it hit her. 'Does she-? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! No way! Does she really think that? Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, this is so hilarious!'

At that time, the Marauders and Frank who were sitting behind the three were sharing conspiring grins. Sirius tapped Tsuna on the shoulder. When Tsuna turned around he saw the five boys and three girls wearing the same teasing grins on their faces. Tsuna's reply to that was just him simply taking off James' glasses and then… jabbing the five boys in their eyes with his fingers. He did it so quickly that it looked like as if he jabbed their eyes all at once. The five boys were now holding their eyes in pain. Of course, Tsuna would never hurt women, so he just settled to glaring at them, while the three girls giggled at his expense.

"Alright class, settle down." Professor Flitwick squeaked as he entered the room.

Flitwick looked exactly like how he was described. Of course, Tsuna had heard that Flitwick was half-goblin, but who was he to judge the man's parentage. Tsuna could easily tell that even if he was short, Flitwick could still pack a punch if and whenever required.

Before anything else could happen, Flitwick felt a heavy and warm breath behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Natsu, who was observing the short professor with his amber eyes.

"Um, Mr. Sawada? Wh-Why is your lion so close to me?" Flitwick asked nervously.

"Don't worry Professor. If he isn't growling and giving you a front row view of his sharp teeth, it means he hasn't decided whether to eat you or not." Tsuna replied in an easy going manner.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Flitwick squeaked. While still keeping the lion in his sights. "Uh… good kitty." He almost fainted when he saw Natsu licking his lips.

"No sir, it is not supposed to reassure you at all." Tsuna replied with an absolutely straight voice while snorting at the professor's kitty comment. Once he saw Natsu licking his lips, he knew Natsu was taking the prank a bit too far. "Natsu. Please allow the good Professor to start his class. The prank is going a bit too far."

Natsu immediately put his head down in disappointment and went to the corner of the room and sat down, looking all majestic. Just like a King.

"I apologize for his behavior, Professor. Natsu likes playing pranks, every time he meets new people. Don't worry sir, he kinda likes you." Tsuna said with a cheeky grin.

"I-I see. Is that supposed to be good?"

"Well, normally he would just gobble you up. Thinking you were a mid-morning snack or something." Tsuna said with a casual shrug. "I'm just kidding, Professor." Tsuna said seriously, while looking at the Professor's frightened face.

Flitwick took a few deep breaths and composed himself. Ignoring the lion in the corner of the room, he began the class.

"Today we are going to recap the spells we learnt last year." Flitwick addressed the students. "We will begin with the _Aguamenti_ charm and then move from there."

Sirius already had his wand out and said, _"Aguamenti!"_ Since he didn't control his power properly, a jet of water erupted from his wand and sending him flying.

"I will call you up to do it, Mr. Black." Flitwick sighed. "You fired prematurely."

"Probably not for the first time." Peter quipped.

It took a second for it to register, but when they got it, many students were hooting. "Ooooooohhhhh. Burn."

"Shots fired." Lina added with a smirk.

Tsuna simply conjured a jug containing cool water, and dumped it on Sirius' head. "Please apply cool water to the burnt area." Tsuna said while pouring the water.

"Damn, Wormy." Sirius said while drying himself. "Can't even get pissed off on that one, it was a good one."

"Alright settle down." Flitwick chided while shaking his head. "We will do it one at a time. Ms. Evans, would you like to go first?"

Lily approached the front of the class and performed the spell perfectly on her first attempt. Many other students did the same. Athena and Lina managed to conjure a jet of highly pressurized water. Tsuna definitely didn't want to face that and be cut into tiny pieces. Eventually Flitwick called Tsuna and he approached the front, albeit nervously.

 _Aguamenti_ was a spell that was largely based on power. It was physical in nature. Depending on the speed and strength of the caster, they could either just conjure a few leaking drops to an entire tidal wave and Tsuna knew that he definitely fell in the latter group. Well, in Tsuna's case it was akin to a mini tsunami because he had to use the spell once, when he was doing an ANBU mission in Ho Chi Minh City. Let's just say, the local public work departments had a lot of water to deal with. But what hurt Tsuna the most was… his pay-cut! His boss cut his pay and he had no money for 'Tsu-chan Appreciation Day'. No money meant no cake. He had to spend his personal appreciation day by just eating a measly bar of chocolate. Oh, the pain!

"Don't worry Mr. Sawada, I'm sure you will be fine." Flitwick said comfortingly while sensing the boys' nervousness. 'Perhaps, he is not used to demonstrating in front of many people.' Flitwick thought. Professor, you couldn't be even more wrong.

"A word of warning Professor. Everyone should put up their shields. Believe me, it will help." Tsuna warned. "It's powerful, even if I hold back."

"I'm sure it will be okay, Mr. Sawada." Flitwick said in a soothing way. Of course, he meant it in a good way. However, ladies and gentlemen, our dear protagonist's ego just got bruised by that remark. If the tic marks developing on his head was any indication. Lina and Athena who saw it, immediately raised the best shield spells they knew. Athena used a shield spell from the Black Family's Grimoire, while Lina used a shield spell classified by the United States Government. Lina's fear was proven right when she saw Tsuna secretly performing one handed seals. Of course, she paled when she recognized the sequence. 'You idiot! Are you planning to kill everyone?' Unfortunately, she was too late to even react.

Tsuna simply flicked his wand and chanted in his mind, **'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu'** (Water Style: Water Dragon Missile). True to its name, a very large eastern dragon made entirely of water burst out the tip of Tsuna's wand. Everyone looked on in muted shock while the dragon darted from one direction to another while avoiding all the students. After causing a bit of destruction, the water dragon turned its attention to Athena and Lina who still had their shields up. Taking it as a challenge it dived towards them at full speed. However, before anything could happen they heard a shout of, **"Katon: Karyu Endan"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet). This time another large eastern dragon appeared. This one, however, was completely made of flames. Both dragons met at a point and exploded. Water and Flames meeting at a single point, made the entire Charms classroom be covered in a hot and heavy mist.

Professor Flitwick quickly opened the window to get the mist out of the classroom and to allow some fresh air inside. Once the mist cleared, it was revealed to be Tsuna, who was standing in front of Athena and Lina and had probably defended them. Since the mist was heavy, everyone's clothes were sticking heavily to their bodies. Tsuna managed to sneak a peek at Athena's lingerie. 'Hm. Black lace with red borders. That's hot.' Tsuna thought while still 'observing' seriously. Immediately three thick spell books belonging to Angelina Shields, Bellatrix Black and Lily Evans came down heavily on Tsuna's head, with the three girls shouting, "STOP PEEPING, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Athena covered herself with her robe with a blush on her face, while Frank and the Marauders were now howling with laughter.

"And he told me to have decency." Sirius joked. A thick book was immediately thrown to his face, connecting with a satisfying thud.

"Mr. Sawada, exactly what the hell was that?" Flitwick asked after Tsuna got himself out from the pile of books he was buried under.

It was…" Tsuna started, but immediately paused, as if he was trying to build up the suspense. After a small period of silence, "THE MOST EXTREME FIGHT OF THE SEASON! TWO EXTREME POWERHOUSES COLLIDE! ONE EXTREMELY PROTECTS THE FAIR MAIDENS, WHILE THE OTHER EXTREMELY SEEKS TO CAUSE THEM HARM! WHAT WILL EXTREMELY HAPPEN?! WHO WILL EXTREMELY PREVAIL?! DON'T FORGET TO EXTREMELY TUNE IN TO THE EXTREME SKY MOVIES NETWORK TO EXTREMELY FIND OUT!" Tsuna suddenly shouted in the voice of a certain EXTREME boxer, with fire in his eyes.

'What's up with this skewered movie script?' Lina thought.

"As much as that was an entertaining description of what just happened. You still haven't answered my question, Mr. Sawada." Flitwick said. "What was that?"

"Th-The _Aguamenti_ spell…?" Tsuna replied weakly while not meeting Flitwick's eyes.

Flitwick had a deadpan expression on his face.

"Fine. It was a combination spell." Tsuna conceded. "It combined the _Aguamenti_ spell and an ancient water spell from medieval Japan. Normally that spell by itself is quite powerful and has been assigned a B-Rank. However, combine it with _Aguamenti_ and you are looking at a potential SS-Rank spell if used at full power. The same was for the fire spell. That one, I combined it with _Fiendfyre_." Tsuna explained. "Both of them were being held back though."

Everyone, except a few people, looked at Tsuna in shock. They were all reeling with the fact that Tsuna used two potentially very lethal spells in the classroom.

"100 points from Gryffindor, for using potentially lethal spells in a classroom setting." Flitwick said grimly. The Gryffindor students looked as if Christmas was cancelled. Tsuna had a resigned look on his face. "However, 200 points to Gryffindor, for what was perhaps the best selection of spells I have ever seen and spell casting silently. Another 50 points for acting swiftly to defend your classmates from your own spell." Tsuna and the rest of the Gryffindor students now had large grins on their faces. "Though, minus 25 points for staring at a classmate indecently." Tsuna was now on his hands and knees and was looking like he was just informed that the world was ending.

"Mr. Sawada, if you are done with the theatrics, please do take your seat. And make sure you apologize to Ms. Black and Ms. Shields." Flitwick said with a small smile.

Tsuna got back into his seat and earnestly said, "I am sorry Athena, Lina. For putting both of you in danger."

"That's okay. I knew you could handle it." Lina said before adding in a dangerous voice, "Next time though, make sure you don't even use any spell above a goddamn C-Rank, in a classroom setting."

"Right."

"It's okay Tsuna." Athena said with a smile. "However, to make up, you have to teach me how to cast silently."

"I'll give you the full package. I'll even teach you how to cast wandlessly." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Are you saying, Mr. Sawada, that you know how to cast silently _and_ wandlessly?" Flitwick asked with his eyes wide.

"Sir, yes sir."

"Well… that is, frankly, amazing" Flitwick complimented.

"So, will I get some extra points or credits for it?" Tsuna asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No. Because that will be unfair." Flitwick said with a smile. Tsuna started to pout.

"Professor." One Lucius Malfoy called out.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Sawada said something about spell ranks and classifications. Could he please elaborate on that?" Lucius asked.

"Why? So you will learn of new ways to hex someone?" James asked scathingly.

"Yeah, why do _you_ want to know, you scheming snake?" Sirius said, while adding fuel to the fire.

Before anything else could happen, two loud bangs were heard. Those who were looking at the two Marauders were suddenly seeing a bathroom slipper each in their mouths and their eyes white while their mouths had begun to foam. The source turned out to be none other than Tsuna who had one more slipper in his hand and was holding it up as if he would throw that as well.

"First of all, Malfoy asked _me_ the question. It is my decision whether to answer him or not." Tsuna said. Everyone in the classroom, including Flitwick, felt a shudder go down their spines. "Second of all, seriously, shut the anti-Slytherin drabble. I ain't even been in this school for 24 hours, and I'm already sick of it. No wonder you fools are going through a fucking civil war."

"Now to answer your question, Malfoy. Yes, in many countries, such as Japan, China, United States etc., we classify spells in ranks or classes. The ranks are as follows. D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank, S-Rank and SS-Rank. You can use the words 'Ranks' and 'Class' interchangeably. These ranks are for spells that are designed for Combat use aka Anti-personnel spells.

D-Rank spells would only knock out or stun your opponent. They are quite common to use and nothing will happen if you use it. C-Rank spells are spells that can cause injuries resulting in a temporary disability. These are less common and if used without sanction, you are looking at a disciplinary hearing in a magical tribunal. If unauthorized use is detected in Mahoutokoro, the Mahoutokoro Disciplinary Committee, a part of the Student Council, is tasked to conduct an investigation and provide a report to the school's Board of Directors within 15 days, though they can ask for an extension, if required. B-Rank spells are spells causing injuries which result in a permanent disability or injury, although, lethality is not out of the question. An unsanctioned use of this, and your actions immediately allow the Aurors or the Police to arrest you without any warrant and detain you for 60 days or until you are to be produced to the Central 46, the judicial authority of Magical Japan. The A-Rank spells are lethal spells. These spells easily cause fatal injuries or injuries leading to permanent disability. Only the military and the Stealth Force are sanctioned to use it. Anyone else using it, will find himself directly thrown into the 'Nest of Maggots'. The Japanese equivalent of your Azkaban Prison or the Americans' Alcatraz Prison." Tsuna paused his explanation to make the information sink in, while noting how everyone paled at the mention of Azkaban. Well, he couldn't blame them. It was the same case for himself at the mention of the 'Nest of Maggots'.

The mere mention of 'The Nest of Maggots' will make even the toughest person give out a cry in fear. An 8 level underwater prison smack dab in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with only the guards from the Stealth Force and Auror Corps, who are rotated every month, as company. Furthermore, the 7th and 8th Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy surround the prison in 6 monthly shifts, thus preventing any escapes. The stories of the blatant human rights abuse, would make even the coldest and toughest human heart quiver. It was only because of his young age and a few strings pulled by Ietsuna Sawada that Tsuna was never assigned a guard duty in the 'Nest of Maggots', something Tsuna was always thankful for.

"The users of S-Rank and SS-Rank spells are always part of the Imperial Japanese Magical Military Force. The S-Ranks and SS-Ranks are further divided into three classes. They are as follows. Combat-Class Magicians, Tactical-Class Magicians and Strategic-Class Magicians.

Combat-Class Magicians are magicians with the power to make small groups incapable of fighting in combat. Many users of S-Class Magic are Combat-Class Magicians. Tactical-Class Magicians are magicians with the power to incapacitate medium to large groups of enemy personnel. Alternatively, they can easily destroy mobile weapons such as tanks or fighter jets. Finally, the Strategic-Class Magicians are magicians capable of destroying cities or entire naval fleets with a single blow. These magicians normally tend to act as deterrents to enemy nations. Japan and the United States have three Strategic-Class Magicians each. In World War 2, Commander-General Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, singlehandedly wiped out the last of the American Naval Fleet in Midway Islands, which made the Americans surrender and helped Japan win the Pacific Theatre. It would be disastrous, if Japan and the USA went to war in this day and age. The Soviet Union also have two. Brazil, China, Germany, India, Thailand and Turkey have one each as well." Tsuna finished his explanation. At this point, he was simply pitying the looks of pure fear in every student's eyes, except himself and Lina, before adding, "Oh, even the United Kingdom have one."

This got everyone out of their stupor. Even Flitwick, who looked like he was having an aneurysm, looked at Tsuna, the unspoken question shining in their eyes.

With a sigh, Tsuna decided to tell the name. It was public record anyway, so it's not like he would fall in trouble. "The bloke's name is William McCloud. He is a First-Generation Magician or as you guys call, a muggleborn. A middle aged fella in his mid-40s. Of course, his location is a closely-guarded secret of Her Majesty's Government."

"Wait a second. The dude is a muggleborn?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That is what I just said, didn't I?" Tsuna shot back.

"Bullshit!" An unknown person said. Tsuna recognized him as Rudolphus Lestrange.

"What?" Tsuna asked, with narrowed eyes.

"I said bullshit. There is no way, a good-for-nothing _mudblood_ , can do anything." Rudolphus sneered. "And if this was such a big thing, why haven't we Pureblood families heard of it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Considering you ostriches are so full of yourselves that you cannot even stomach the fact that there will always be someone stronger than you." Tsuna shot back. "Plus, your magical government is run by idiots anyway. So it's no surprise over there."

"What was that?" Lestrange asked while trying to put to intimidate Tsuna. Key word _trying._

"What? You hard of hearing as well?" Tsuna asked. "Damn, Rudy boy, you sure are a large disappointment to your parents as well aren't you?"

"What was that, you little son of a–" What Rudolphus Lestrange was going to say could be anybody's guess, right now though, he found his face and mouth being held in a very tight grip and his eyes staring into a pair of charcoal black abyss, both which belonged to one, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Tut. Tut. I would watch my tone there, Rudy-poo." Tsuna said with a deceptively calm voice. "The last idiot that insulted my mother ended up with a knife going through his skull and blood being sprayed everywhere. Believe me, with grunts and trolls like you I won't kill you. No no no. That's too boring. I will dismember you. I will hurt you really, really bad. I will do such heinous things to you that even the author of this story, in good conscience will not mention it over here. By the time I will be done with you, you will be begging me to simply kill you. But no. I won't just kill you. I will make sure your entire existence vanishes. I will make sure nobody will even remember the name, Rudolphus Lestrange. Not even your parents, not even your dirty street rat that you call a brother and definitely not anyone else in this world will know you even existed. Now that, pal, is the worst form of death that I bestow to people who piss me of really, really badly." During the entire speech, everyone could feel Tsuna's voice and the room temperature get colder and colder. By the end, everyone were shivering and hunching, as if they were being suffocated by some unseen pressure. Professor Flitwick and Lina immediately realized what it was. Bloodlust/Killing Intent. And an insane amount of it.

Flitwick couldn't help but wonder, what this boy had gone through to have such a terrifying ability. An ability so terrifying that only those who spent their entire lives doing nothing but fighting and killing could obtain it. Lina, who knew Tsuna very well was able to counter it by releasing her own Killing Intent, though a very small part of it as to not affect anyone else. Because, he has training from the Stealth Force, Tsuna normally kept his bloodlust in check. It was very rarely, he ever released it. Even she knew, that the current bloodlust he was releasing, was very negligible compared to what he is actually capable of.

Soon enough, the pressure was lifted and everyone felt that they could breathe again. Rudolphus Lestrange was revealed to be knocked out cold. 'Tch. Weakling." Tsuna thought. Immediately, the school bell rang signifying the end of the lecture. Tsuna wasted no time in grabbing his books and bag and hightailed it out of the Charms classroom to avoid any unnecessary questions, Natsu running behind him. He stopped at a place where he knew he could remain hidden for a while. After that, he just decided to bang his head on the wall. Multiple times.

'What. The. Fuck. Is wrong with me?!' Tsuna screamed in his mind while still banging his head. 'I almost blew the mission! Come on, Tsuna. You can do better than this. You gotta be more professional. You were an Elite ANBU member for Christ's sake.' He continued chiding himself.

"Are you okay?" A voice called out from behind. The voice completely surprised Tsuna and he was surprised at how did someone else's presence completely go under his radar. Tsuna immediately got out his wand from his holster and whirled around, multiple spells already in his mind.

The person behind him was revealed to be none other than Athena Black. Tsuna put his wand down, after determining that she wasn't a threat. "Sorry." Tsuna said. "I'm a bit agitated right now."

"I can see that." Athena replied while looking at the cracks on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I could ask you the same." Athena replied. tsuna just gave out a shrug

"Well, let's go, I believe we have DADA right now." Tsuna said, while coming out of the hiding place. He held his hand out to Athena, who accepted it.

"You know our DADA Professor, right?" Athena asked. Her reply was a nod from Tsuna.

"How is he? As a teacher?"

"Absolutely brutal."

"Oh."

The pair continued towards the DADA classroom in silence for a while until Tsuna broke it.

"You know, I didn't get the chance to say it back in the Charms classroom, but I think black and red looks really hot on you." Tsuna said with a serious expression.

Athena's reply to that statement was simply giving a roundhouse kick to Tsuna on the face and send him flying about a 100 meters. She had a small blush on her face, while no one, and not even herself, noticed the tiny smile she had with it.

* * *

 _AN: So people, what did you think about it? What did you think of the terminologies, people and places I introduced? what did you guys think of Natsu's behaviour? Also, forgive me, those people who were not expecting those random Mature moments. I should have given this as a warning before, but, this story is borderline M-rated. There will be no smut, but sexual references will be present. Also, about Tsuna tearing a new one into Rudolphus Lestrange. Admit it, he kinda deserved it. Make sure to ask me on what you all want to be included in the world factfile and I will include it._

 ** _To the American readers. Please don't try to track me while assembling your weapons to shoot me. The reference I have given to the Pacific Theatre in this story is just pure fiction. Pearl Harbour was bad and unfortunate even after 77 years. So please forgive me if you are offended by it. This story is for purely entertainment purposes only. I do not target any group or country for its actions._**


	9. Target 9: DADA and a Forgotten Son

_AN: Hey people. It's me. The one and only. And I'm back. After a really long time, I should say. Don't ask me why I did not update for such a long time. I just couldn't. Now, straight to the comments._

 _To 'rozielrie'- Thanks. As always, I really do love your suggestions. Please continue helping me. Don't worry, there will be a scene like that definitely._

 _To 'Shiho-Akemi'- Natsu just does whatever the hell he wants._

 _To 'xhope14x'- Yeah, I agree. Don't woory, I'm trying to work on it._

"English"

 _"Italian"_

 **"Japanese"**

As always, I'm too uncool to own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

The DADA Classroom was absolutely silent. Well, why wouldn't it be? Considering word had already spread that the new Professor was an absolutely dangerous person that even Tsunayoshi Sawada wouldn't willingly cross, even if they were cousins. 'The Hogwarts rumor mill sure works quickly.' Tsuna thought.

Athena and Tsuna were one of the last persons to enter the DADA Classroom. Tsuna was still sporting the bruise Athena had given him when she kicked him. At seeing them entering together many people had teasing expressions on their face. Something that was now really starting to tick Tsuna off. Oh, it was all okay if he was doing it, but he had a real problem if someone else was trying to tease him. Oddly enough he saw the two street rats i.e., the Lestrange brothers, and their possé, glaring at him. Well, it was a pathetic attempt of one.

Tsuna recognized all of them thanks to the previous information he already had received before he had even come to Hogwarts. The Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus. Augustus Rookwood, Marcus Avery, Evan Rosier, Charles Mulciber, Mark Selwyn, Jack Travers, Thorfin Rowle, Walden Macnair and Corban Yaxley. He used his contact lenses to tag them and send their pictures to the Vongola Family's central server so that they could start compiling a file on these individuals. Tsuna caught Lucius Malfoy who was sitting with Severus Snape give him a short nod, a nod that he returned while taking his seat. He saw Athena and Lina sitting together, discussing something.

He had just taken his seat next to Remus when Rookwood, Avery, Rosier, and Mulciber surrounded him. This seemed to get the attention of the entire class.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?" Tsuna asked while being perfectly calm.

"You have got some nerve, threatening Rudolphus in class," Avery said. "Do you think you're hot shit?"

"Believe me, Avery. I don't make empty threats. I always carry them out, if and when I am given a reason to do so." Tsuna countered while starting to flare up his bloodlust as a warning to the four upstarts in front of him. "For the record, I don't think that I'm hot shit. I _am_ hot shit.

"Y-You don't know who you're messing with, Sawada." Rosier shot back, while still being intimidated by that pressure. "Our father's know the top officials in the Ministry."

"Correction. _You_ don't know who _you're_ messing with." Tsuna replied while staring straight into Evan Rosier's eyes. 'And I can simply have your incompetent minister and her equally incompetent department heads and executives slaughtered in a single night.' Tsuna thought. "What you're gonna do? Complain to Daddy? Sure, go ahead. Let's see who is the bigger idiot."

The boys were about to draw out their wands, but before they could, they heard two clicks. When they turned around, they saw Xanxus pointing his X-Guns at the four boys, his eyes blazing with murderous intent. "Get back to your fucking seats, before I make sure _all_ of your guts are pumping nothing but lead." Xanxus growled. It didn't even take 5 seconds for the four boys to skedaddle out of there.

"Now listen up, you little shits." Xanxus said once he got back to the front of the classroom. "Other than two people in this room, I don't have high hopes for anyone over here. By the time Christmas rolls around, I'm pretty sure I will have buried half of you idiots in the courtyard, just because y'all pissed me off. So, if you want to survive my class, I demand nothing but the best. I demand _Quality_ over _Quantity_. It is either my way or the highway… to hell." Xanxus finished. "Any questions?"

It was Lily who summoned her inner Gryffindor courage and put her hand up. Most of the class was looking at her as if she was crazy or something.

"Evans." Xanxus acknowledged.

"You mentioned two people, sir, out of curiosity who are they?" Lily asked.

"Angelina Kudou Shields and Tsunayoshi Sawada." Came the prompt reply from Xanxus. "Don't think even for one second that I am going to go easy on Sawada just because he is my cousin. Rather, I am going to go out of my way to make his life a personal living hell. Well, you already know that, don't you?"

"You're a sick excuse of a human being," Tsuna stated while shivering. He was remembering the hellish obstacle course he once did in the name of training. It was the training all VARIA operatives had to go through before being admitted into it and honestly, it made any country's Special Forces training feel like a walk in the park.

"The pot is calling the kettle black." Xanxus smirked. "Isn't that interesting? Any more questions?"

This time it was a Hufflepuff student who raised her hand.

"Amelia Bones." Xanxus acknowledged.

"What will be doing today and the rest of this term, before the Christmas holidays?" Bones asked.

"Today, I will be checking your knowledge on what have you clowns learned the previous five years. After that, we will be starting with proper spell casting. I will be guiding you through it, so you shits won't accidentally kill each other. The last part will be talked about after everything is done." Xanxus replied. "Any more questions? No? Fuckin' A."

The class saw Professor Xanxus, summon a stack of papers, (Tsuna bristled, as he was reminded of his stacks of paperwork he still has to complete) and with a single wave of his wand, the papers started distributing themselves to the students. Everyone except Tsuna and Lina had a question paper in front of them. Xanxus pulled another two sets of question papers and handed it to Lina and Tsuna.

"All of you punks are getting 30 minutes to complete these question. Try to cheat and I will turn your sorry carcass into my new office carpet. Got it?" Xanxus instructed. However, just before he could give the call to begin, James Potter and Sirius Black interrupted him.

"There are 100 questions in this!" James exclaimed. "Our OWLs had only 50 and we had two hours to finish it."

"Yeah! We won't have time to finish this!" Sirius added.

"Shitty Trash and Pathetic Scum." Xanxus said while pointing at James and Sirius respectively. "The real world is much crueler than my test. This test just doesn't test your knowledge, but it also checks your skill in time-management and whether you shitheads have even been paying attention the previous five years." Xanxus replied. "One more thing, interrupt me again, and I will disintegrate you fuckers. Got it?"

Sirius and James could only nod quickly in fear.

"Your 30 minutes begin now." Xanxus called out.

* * *

30 minutes later, saw almost the entire class being exhausted after the test. Xanxus was generous enough to allow them to talk for a few minutes while he graded the tests.

"Man. That was torture. How many questions did you guys complete?" James asked. "I could only do 58 of them. I was on question 59 when he called time."

"I managed to finish my 60th question before he called time," Remus said.

"67," Sirius replied. "What about you, Wormtail?"

"I-I could only do 56 questions," Peter replied, dejected.

I was on Question no. 84 before he said it was over." Frank replied next to Wormtail. "Hey Tsuna, what about you?"

"Hm? Me? Oh, I finished all of my 100 questions, a minute before he called time." Tsuna replied.

"Damn, that's good," James replied.

"Yep. Though, all of those questions were subjective, which meant that they were very broad and the answer could be anything as long it related to the topic of the question." Tsuna replied before explaining further. "For you guys, all of the 100 questions were objective. The answers would be straight and to the point. Sure, he may have spiced it up with a few scenario questions or something."

Soon enough, Xanxus finished grading the papers and produced a blast from his wand to get everybody's attention.

"What the hell have you idiots being studying all these years?" Xanxus asked incredulously. He had seen terrible students, but this was goddamn ridiculous. "Only 6 of you trashes have managed to score higher than a 65%. Out of those 6, only 2 got perfect scores." Xanxus said. "All the rest of you trashes have either failed or have not even crossed the 60% mark."

With a wave of his wand, Xanxus returned the test papers to the students. Tsuna's paper had 100 written on it. Next to him, Remus had a 62 written on it. He looked behind to see James and Sirius holding up a paper with 58 and 59, respectively, written on it. Frank had a 63, while Peter had a 55.

"Athena Black, 70%. Amelia Bones, 68%. Donovan Crane, 69%. Lily Evans, 67%. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Angelina Shields, 100%." Xanxus listed off the top scorers. "Before any of you accuse me of favoritism, let me inform you, the questions for the last two was a mixture of questions taken from the written exams of the magical branches of the American, British, French, German, Indian, Israeli, Italian and Japanese Special Forces, secret services _and_ Auror Corps. All of these organizations are known to have a very high rejection rate for their applicants." Xanxus explained. "Long story short, their questions were tougher than the question you did, but they still managed to get perfect scores in it."

"Professor, we really haven't had one person teaching us DADA the entire time in school. They have always been changing every year, and they all have their own styles of teaching." Lily said.

"Is that right?" Xanxus asked while keeping his perma-glare (Xanxus-'Hey author, you planning on dying, trash?' The Author-'Fuck you~ Don't make me come over there.') trained on Lily.

"Change of plans." Xanxus declared a few moments later. "I was planning to assign homework to you brats, on covering this year's material. However, seeing as how grossly incompetent you all are right now, compared to your peers in other schools around the world, I will have to modify it."

"Listen up now. From today till Christmas, I want at least five essays–" The entire class started to groan, but Xanxus simply ignored them and continued, "–on every aspect of the dark arts; that includes creatures, spells and everything in between, and how to defend against it. I want every essay to be individual work and effort. You will be given full access to the library for your essays, I'll make sure of it. If you brats have any questions on anything, you can ask me. Understood?" Xanxus finished with a glare that easily said that he wouldn't tolerate any excuses that could be thrown at him.

"Yessir!" The entire class responded. Xanxus acknowledged it with a nod.

"Good. Now that bullshit is out of the way, we're gonna start with our first class of the year." Xanxus said. "Now, who can tell me the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Xanxus asked.

A few students raised their hands to reply, including Tsuna, Lina, and Athena.

"Black. The blonde one." Xanxus called.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage," Athena replied promptly.

"Exactly. 5 points to Slytherin. Your enemy will not know what spell you are going to use. However, this works both ways. Therefore, if your opponent is a pro and you are a noob… well sorry, it is the end of the line for you." Xanxus stated. "Pay attention while I demonstrate to you how it is done." Xanxus said while using his wand to summon a life-sized dummy.

Immediately, without warning, the dummy started firing spell after spell in rapid succession. The colors and intensity of the spells that came out of the dummy's wand were enough to let the class know that the spells were not friendly ones. However, all of them watched in fascination as Xanxus easily and gracefully dodged each spell while closing the distance between himself and the dummy. Even Tsuna watched in amazement. He and Xanxus may have their moments of arguing with each other like children, but when it came to business, Tsuna knew that Xanxus was not the commander of Vongola's best assassination squad just because he was the Ninth's (adopted) son.

The class continued watching when with a single move of his feet, Xanxus disappeared and reappeared just next to the dummy and swiftly cut off its wand hand. Xanxus disappeared and reappeared and did the same for the dummy's other hand as well. Immediately after that, Xanxus appeared behind the dummy and simply snapped his fingers while still being turned the other way. The dummy exploded with both of its arms and head being detached and a gory show with fake blood for the (now definitely traumatized) students.

"So can anyone tell me what spells I used?" Xanxus asked after dispatching the dummy.

"The Cutting Curse. But it was very quick and precise. You also did it wandlessly. It was so quick that the gory blood show started only after you dispatched the head." Bellatrix Black abruptly answered.

"Absolutely correct. 10 more points to Slytherin." Xanxus said. "Y'all just saw an example of what can be done when you apply what you have learned properly. In my class, not only will I teach you how to defend yourself against but also how to cast your spells properly without it blowing up on your faces. Our next class is going to be a practical one. So I need all of you shits at 100%. Got it?"

At the affirmative nods from the class Xanxus simply dismissed everyone. Xanxus caught Tsuna's eyes and gave him a small nod before turning back to prepare for the class after lunch while the rest of the class left. A few minutes later, the entire class left, well, except for one person.

"I thought I dismissed the class, Ms. Black. What are you still doing here?" Xanxus asked before turning around and facing the Bellatrix Black.

"Professor. You are a Hit-Wizard, yes?" Bellatrix asked.

"And if I am? I believe your headmaster had already made that clear last night." Xanxus replied.

"Can you teach me as well?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of excitement.

"Excuse me?" Xanxus asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if his student was a bit crazy.

"Can you teach me, Professor, to be a Hit-Wizard like you?" Bellatrix asked again.

"Like me? Why do you want to be like me?" Xanxus asked again. He really wasn't being paid enough to deal with this bullshit.

"Sir, even I can tell that the display you just showed us, is not even a fraction of what you are capable of," Bellatrix replied. "I just want to grow strong."

"Strong? For what? For who?" Xanxus asked again, making sure to keep his face blank.

"To protect my family!" Bellatrix uncharastically shouted. "I know what's going on out there, Professor. I know there is a madman who simply wants power and become an overlord. I also know that he will try to make an alliance with the House of Black for funds. Grandfather will be the last person who will just submit himself to anyone. That's why I need to be strong! Great-Aunt Cassie who is a war veteran is training Athena, so I know she can take care of herself. But Andie and Cissa? They will be practically defenseless. So I need to be strong to protect them!" Bellatrix exclaimed while finishing her rant.

Xanxus still kept his face blank while looking straight into Bellatrix's dark lavender eyes. The entire time of her rant, Xanxus could see the resolve she had in her eyes. He had also noticed one more thing. A purple aura was surrounding her. Yep, he knew that aura very well. Bellatrix Black was a potential Cloud-flames user. This was good and bad. Good, because he could tell that she was very territorial about her family. Bad because, were she to fall in mortal peril and those flames manifested themselves, she would be a danger to herself and everyone around her. Furthermore, since she was basically a civilian in the eyes of the mafia and a magical to boot, she would either be scouted by a Famiglia or killed to uphold the Omertà, no questions asked.

Xanxus knew he had a choice in front of him. Either, simply pretend he didn't notice anything and tell her to bugger off and stop bothering him, the easy way. Or, he could take her in as his apprentice and later on introduce her to the VARIA as _possibly_ his Cloud Guardian (He definitely needed one). Sure, he would have to be forthcoming as well. Xanxus knew, at most Tsuna would only throw a hissy fit about Xanxus training a civilian in the art of assassination with the end goal of having her as his Guardian, _if_ it all worked out. If not… well, the VARIA would still have a capable person in their ranks, regardless of her gender. The VARIA having a boost in its strength would ultimately mean the Vongola getting stronger. Xanxus knew even the Old Man (Vongola IX) couldn't say anything on who, when, where and how the VARIA recruited people. After weighing the options he made his decision.

"Fine. I'll train you." At Bellatrix's obvious happiness he raised a hand to quiet her down. "But, it won't be easy. I will not go easy on you and I am pretty sure, you will call me a Devil because of what torture I will put you through. Yes, torture. Right now, however, you fail to meet even a single requirement of the actual organization I work for. So we will have to start from the ground up."

"Professor, don't you work for the Italian Hit-Wizard Squad?" Bellatrix asked in confusion.

"I have done jobs _for_ them. I am not a part of them." Xanxus swiftly replied.

"And what requirements are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked again.

"The organization I do work for has some high standards and we are always looking for talented individuals. Note that the reason I am agreeing to train you is because I think you have potential." Xanxus replied. "I have read your records from previous years. Your OWL scores may look good on paper, but in my eyes, based on the questions you had and its difficulty, they are only satisfactory at best. We will need to correct that. We also have a minimum requirement of at least seven languages written and spoken fluently, which includes Italian and Japanese. How many can you speak?"

"Well, I can speak and write English, French, and Latin fluently. I did Spanish for a while, but I dropped it in my OWL years." Bellatrix answered.

"Then I suggest you restart learning Spanish. After that, I will drill in Russian, Italian, Japanese and Mandarin." Xanxus said. "If you really are serious then this will be a cinch for you. I would also want to know about your knowledge on hand-to-hand combat."

"Isn't that the barbaric thing muggles do?" Bellatrix asked while not even trying to veil her disgust.

"Listen up, trash. As much it is well and good that you have magic, don't over-rely on it. Even Aurors know basic hand-to-hand combat to get out of sticky situations when they lose their wands. Hit-Wizards or Hitmen organizations are increasingly demanding people who can infiltrate places where there is a strict no weapons policy and still come out of there after eliminating their target. Your wand _is_ a weapon. It may be _'barbaric'_ as you have put it, but the world you want to enter is much worse than the word 'barbaric', I'm not even going to lie about it." Xanxus explained. "Do you understand?"

"A little but I don't like it," Bellatrix said childishly.

"You don't have to like it." Xanxus curtly responded. "Also, I believe it has been 5 minutes since lunch has started. Are you planning to go to your next class on an empty stomach?"

"Oh no!" Bellatrix exclaimed after checking her watch, before asking, "But when will we start training?"

"I believe you have the Wednesdays and Saturdays free?" At Bellatrix's nod, he continued, "Then we shall meet then. Come to my office at 7 AM sharp. Now get out of here!"

After Bellatrix closed the door of the DADA classroom, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her before jumping and clicking her heels in mid-air. Meanwhile, in the classroom, Xanxus was only thinking one thing. ' _Why on God's Green Earth would a student literally beg me to teach her the art of killing people? Oh well, she just dug her grave with this one._ ' With this thought, Xanxus simply pulled his VARIA uniform long coat, which was draped on his chair and wore it before heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

 **Lunch, The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Currently, Athena Black was having a lot of things going on in her mind. They ranged from a bunch of topics, many of them revolving around a certain Japanese transfer student. Right now, however, she had an even pressing issue.

"Hey, Athena." A voice called out to her. Coming back to reality she found her older cousin, Andromeda with her youngest sister, Narcissa, seated in front of her.

"What?" Athena asked.

"Did you see Bellatrix? She hasn't come for lunch yet." Andromeda said.

"Andie. Do I look like Bella's parole officer to you?" Athena asked sarcastically while narrowing her eyes.

"N-No," Andromeda replied shakily. "But why are you getting mad at the question?"

"Just thinking about something." Athena replied while looking off into space.

"Hmph. 'Something' she says. Thinks she can fool us." Andromeda loudly whispered to Narcissa, who giggled at the joke.

"I can hear you." Athena growled.

"Say, sis. You sure you're thinking about 'something'?" Narcissa asked slyly. "Because I'm pretty sure you are thinking about 'someone'."

"Are the two of you planning to make me mad?" Athena asked. "Plus, who is this 'someone' you're talking about?"

"A certain Japanese transfer student, perhaps." Another voice replied. The three girls turned to look at Bellatrix who had just arrived.

"And where were you, exactly?" Athena asked her cousin who took a seat beside her with a spring in her step. "And what's up with this blatant display of happiness? Did you take someone's family jewel's as a trophy or something?"

"To answer your first question, I was with Professor Xanxus. Unfortunately, I didn't take anyone's family jewels as a trophy. Shame, really. Let's just say, the reason I'm happy is because Professor Xanxus agreed to help me with something.

"And that something is…?"

"A secret, obviously."

"Obviously."

"So to get back on topic, what's he like? The Japanese transfer student." Andromeda asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Athena asked back.

"Oh come on, girl. He looks gorgeous. Do you know how many girls in my year just want to take him in their beds." Andromeda squealed.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Athena scoffed.

"Why?"

"Well, yeah. Considering he is the youngest prince and Heir Apparent of the Vongola Famiglia's Criminal Empire." Bellatrix said casually while eating her lunch.

"Wait, what?!" Andromeda and Narcissa exclaimed in surprise. Looking around, the four girls realized that people were paying attention to their conservation and even they were quite surprised.

"Wait, you guys really didn't know?" Athena asked.

"Didn't know what?" A voice came from behind her. Athena and Bellatrix turned to see Tsuna standing behind them in a very casual manner with his hands in his pockets. Immediately, several wands from the green-robed students were being pointed at him.

"The hell are you doing here, Sawada?" One of the Seventh-Year students asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I was the topic of some conversation. So I thought I will come here and answer any questions Y'all may have for me." Tsuna replied while covering his yawn with his right hand, which proudly showed off the combined Vongola and Sawada Heir ring he had on his middle finger. "One more thing, it is quite rude to ask questions while pointing a wand at them."

"You are being awfully calm for someone who is having so many wands pointed at him." Severus Snape said. He had nothing personal against the transfer student. Just that he was hanging out with that blasted Potter and his possé was enough for Snape to see him as an enemy. Though he had heard of how he threw footwear on Potter and Black during Charms before defending his friend Lucius.

"Well, duh pal. Considering how _ludicrous_ my family is, I have been involved more than once in Mexican standoffs. Now those were quite dangerous. Compared to that, this situation is so boring that I could sleep through it." Tsuna said. Once again trying to suppress a yawn.

"So you're not a spy sent from Gryffindor?" A fifth-year girl asked.

"Lady… You did _not_ , just ask me something that ridiculous." Tsuna stated with finality.

Before the girl could respond, several red robed students had now appeared behind Tsuna and were pointing their wands towards the Slytherins. At this point, Tsuna just wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious immaturity of the people currently surrounding him. From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna noticed Professors McGonagall and Slughorn making a move towards the crowd to stop a potential riot. ' **That would be so much fun.** ' Tsuna thought in his head but concluded that enough was enough and decided to end the immature insults and sneers both groups were throwing at each other.

From his wrist holster, Tsuna summoned his wand and quickly shot a spell in the air which after going up like a flare, exploded mid-air like a flash-bang grenade, turning everyone's vision pure white. All the students immediately shut their eyes while Tsuna avoided the white by simply wearing his pair of aviator sunglasses (BTW, even Xanxus and Lina were wearing a pair each) and trying to pull a pose like Liam Neeson. ' **And I love it when a plan comes together!** ' Tsuna thought in his mind while wondering why he didn't have a cigar on his person.

After the impromptu light show was over and everyone's vision returned, Tsuna asked, "So… Y'all done? With your varying acts of immaturity?"

"Immaturity?!" One of the Gryffindor students asked, offended. "We were just trying to defend you, man!"

"I don't remember asking for any help," Tsuna responded, seriously. "I went in _knowing_ what kind of reception I will receive."

That statement surprised everyone. It was Bellatrix who voiced the thoughts of the Slytherins (the smart ones).

"You make it sound as if this is not the first time you have blatantly marched into enemy territory while expecting their response."

"Well, coming to the Slytherin table from the Gryffindor side isn't that much of a big issue. But to answer your statement, yes. I have done what you said. A bunch of times." Tsuna answered Bellatrix's statement. ' **However, once I go in, I only come out after stacking up a huge body count. But they don't need to know that.** ' Tsuna thought further. "Oh, well. Guess I'll make myself scarce. Can anyone tell me where the kitchen is?"

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Oh, because I'm going to make a chemical weapon of mass destruction," Tsuna replied sarcastically. At everyone's confused faces, Tsuna simply resisted the urge to facepalm before replying. "I'm going to feed my cat, for crying out loud! I'm in no mood to go all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, just to cook barbeque. So I'll ask again. Kitchen. Location. Where? Now."

"Basement," Athena replied.

"Can you lead me to it?" Tsuna asked. "Don't worry, I won't do anything inappropriate." Athena didn't take long before nodding and motioning Tsuna to follow her.

"You better not," Bellatrix warned. Tsuna simply waved while following Athena, leaving a group of befuddled teachers (sans Xanxus) and students (sans Angelina)

"Still… Tell me something, Bella." Andromeda said after the duo left the Great Hall. "Aren't we being too trusting with that guy and Athena being around each other?"

Bellatrix simply stilled and started to sweat bullets. She only replied to Andromeda's question with one word. "Shit."

No one noticed Regulus Black silently summoning Kreacher, the house elf owned by the Black Family, and handing him a note before Kreacher cracked away.

* * *

 **Office of the Head of House, Grimmauld Place, London.**

Lord Arcturus Black, the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was currently enjoying a glass of Dalmore Cigar Malt Reserve whiskey, paired with a Partagas Serie D No. 4 cigar while taking a break in the completion of his pending paperwork. This was one of the few moments in the day that he could have to himself before anyone barged in with another blasted stack. 'I hope these types of moments go on for some time longer.' Arcturus thought hopefully in his head. Unfortunately, his peaceful moments were immediately shattered when a loud crack sounded inside his office. The perpetrator of this heinous act (for Arcturus, it's heinous) was revealed to be none other than Kreacher.

"You have five seconds to tell me what possessed you to destroy my quiet time with your worthless presence, Kreacher before I put you through the most terrifying cruciatus curse," Arcturus said dangerously while narrowing his eyes.

"Kreacher begs for Lord Black's forgiveness. But Kreacher brings news from Young Master Regulus." Kreacher quickly replied in utter fear of the fury of the Black Head of House.

"What news?" Arcturus asked. 'This better be good, Regulus.'

"All of it is written in this note." Kreacher said while handing a piece of paper to Arcturus.

Arcturus snatched the piece of paper from Kreacher and went through it. 'Hm… I see. As subtle as the Hogwarts Express on full speed. Why am I not surprised?' Arcturus thought after reading the paper.

"Kreacher. Get Orion, Melania, and Cassi over here. Now." Arcturus ordered.

"But, Lord Black. Master Orion has gone to attend a meeting with some of your business associates. Lady Melania and Lady Cassiopeia are visiting a gathering of all the Pureblood ladies." Kreacher said.

"They could be fighting in the Iraq War or hunting bears in the Soviet Union for all I care," Arcturus replied. "Orion, Melania, and Cassi. Here and now." Arcturus said with a look that clearly would not tolerate any more questions.

"O-Of course, Lord Black." Kreacher stammered because of the intimidating aura surrounding Arcturus. He quickly disappeared with a crack.

Arcturus took a few breaths to calm himself down before going back to his cigar and whiskey, which was sitting innocently on the table. Taking the cigar, he put it in his mouth, and let the smoke fill his mouth for a minute before taking the cigar out and blowing the smoke with an experienced and practiced grace of a gentleman. A short while later he took a sip from his whiskey, further accentuating the entire experience.

"You sure are taking all of this really easy, aren't you boy?" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the former head of the House of Black, asked Arcturus.

"Grandfather Phineas." Arcturus acknowledged the presence of his grandfather back in his portrait frame with a nod. "I assume you had a fruitful time in your portrait frame in the Headmaster's office?"

"Nah. It's getting boring now. That little whippersnapper, Dumbledore, just doesn't rise to the bait as he used to during his first few years. Though, I always used to get a kick on picking on ole Dippet."

"I see."

"Anyway, enough about me. You tell me, boy. Why are you obsessed with the young heir of the Sawada Clan?" Phineas asked his grandson.

"I'm not obsessed," Arcturus replied in a childish way.

"Boy, I'm dead. Not blind." Phineas stated before warning. "And behave like that one more time in my presence and you will bloody have it."

"I thought I was the Head of the House," Arcturus stated.

"Then bloody behave like it. Also, even if you are Head, to me you will always be the little tyke that used to run around the house causing trouble. It was always Cassi and Dor that had to keep you under control. Then you would rope Marius in it as well." Phineas kept on talking but immediately stopped at the mention of Marius Black.

At the mention of Marius, Arcturus frowned. Old, buried memories resurfacing in his mind. Phineas Nigellus Black had four grandchildren, with Cassiopeia being the eldest, Arcturus being the second child but eldest brother, Marius the third child and younger brother, and then Dorea, the baby. The one whose attention all three siblings used to fight each other for.

Arcturus remembered how when they were kids, they used to literally raise hell for the adults in the house, himself being the chief hell-raiser. He remembered how it was just the four of them. Cassi was the first to go to Hogwarts at the age of 11. Two years later, it was Arcturus' turn. Arcturus still remembered how he promised Marius who was 9 at the time that he would wait for him. How together, they would literally, prank the hell out of Hogwarts. Of course, that time never came. Marius turned out to be a Squib, someone who had no magic in him, even after being born in a Pureblood Family. Arcturus remembered how he begged to not let Marius be disowned and thrown out of the house to fend for himself.

It was that day; Arcturus realized how powerless he was. He couldn't protect his little brother. He couldn't prevent his elder sister going so deep in the Dark Arts that it took an infamous and legendary woman Mafiosi to beat her and then detain her as a Prisoner of War. Arcturus knew that in a way he was also responsible for Dorea's smile to become non-existent. He knew that it was Charlus Potter that bought his baby sister's smile back. Arcturus also was aware the sneers many of his peers would throw at him during his Hogwarts years after the scandal of Marius being a squib was broken in the British Magical Community. Of course, he never concerned himself with the opinion of mindless sheep.

Phineas' question bought Arcturus back to reality. "What happened to Marius? After all that." Phineas asked his grandson.

"It's a long story." Arcturus simply replied. "Cassi and Dor have no idea about it."

"I have all the time in the world, boy." Phineas simply replied.

With a sigh, Arcturus took one last puff from his cigar before he put the butt on the ashtray. After taking out another whiskey decanter from his cabinet, he filled his glass, before starting his story.

"Indochina, World War Two. I was returning back to base after my titanic battle with the man, I _now_ know as Ietsuna Sawada…"

* * *

 _AN: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! The duel did not just get over. There is more. What is it about? How is Tsu-chan's grandpa involved? How is Marius Black involved? Ooooohhhhhh, I love ending chapters in cliffhangers. I'm really evil when I do that. *Cue evil grin*. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments. As always, new ideas are always welcome._

 _This is MKOFFICIAL357, signing out. Ciao Ciao._


End file.
